SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS
by MarioFan3000
Summary: When Link travels to the Mushroom Kingdom, Link, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Luigi, and Daisy come across an ancient book written by the Goddess. Heeding it's instructions they set out for an incredible heart-pounding adventure to collect the seven Crystal Stars so that they can seal evil behind the Door of Stars and grant the kingdoms an eternity of peace. Epic Adventure/Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS**

**MarioFan3000**

**Chapter 1: **_Peach's Nightmare! The Star Festival!_

The room was dark and dank. The pink dress of a downed blonde haired girl provided contrast in the darkness. With a moan, she lifted her drowsy head -using the flat of her hands as she raised her chest off of the ground. Atop her head was a golden crown embedded with rubies and sapphires, which almost sparkled -even in total darkness.

**-Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom- PEACH TOADSTOOL**

"Ugh, what happened?" Peach questioned, pointlessly turning her head to survey the darkness. "So dark… I can't see a thing."

She raised a rather petite and delicate hand before her face, the white of her opera glove allowing visibility in the darkness.

"Where exactly am I, anyway?" Peach asked herself, examining the reverse side of her hand briefly then lowering it.

A rat squeaked as it scurried by.

"EYAAAAAH!" Peach squealed, lunging to a stand in fear. **BONK! CRASH!**

"OW!" Peach squeaked, harshly sitting back down with her gloved hands on the top of her head -three squiggly red pain lines radiating from the top of her head, her crown now on the ground after a crash.

"Grr -what's the big idea!" Peach whined, feeling all around her in the darkness -sensing thin iron bars. "Am I in a cage?"

Suddenly, a massive double door creaked open -shining a heavy ray of light on the imprisoned Peach -causing her to shield her eyes. She was locked up in a bird style cage which rested upon cold stone flooring. She featured slightly clenched teeth as she shielded her blue eyes from the light with a petite arm, eventually adjusting and recognizing the two silhouettes that stood at the doorway.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guess who!"

"Ugh, I should have known." Peach growled, turning and sitting in the other direction -her back facing her unwelcome guests. "Go away please."

**-King of the Koopas- BOWSER KOOPA**

"Hey, don't be like that!" Bowser sang, the massive spiky shelled koopa giving a smile. "How 'bout a smile?"

**-First Executive of Koopas- KAMMY KOOPA**

"NYEAH HYEH HYEH!" Kammy Koopa cackled, the old magikoopa dressed in purple standing at Bowser's side. "To ask the princess for a smile! How hilarious, your Heartlessness!"

"I'll "smile" once Mario comes along and kicks your butt for the umpteenth time!" Princess Peach countered, her arms folded and back facing her captors. "Seriously, when will you learn that Mario always wins?"

"Mario, Mario, Mario. Mario this, Mario that." Bowser thought aloud, his arms folded as he looked downward in closed eyed thought. He faced Peach again. "Kammy, is Mario all she talks about?"

"Her vocabulary is quite limited to concepts revolving around Mario, milord." Kammy Koopa agreed.

"Say whatever you want but your defeat is inevitable!" Peach countered, on her knees and facing them now with her gloved hands clasped around the bars. "Mario will come and save me!"

"Oh?" Bowser sang, tilting his head back with a big grin. "Mario will come and save you, you say?"

"Mm." Peach confidently confirmed, with a nod.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Bowser declined, turning his back to the princess with folded arms.

"What are you going on about?" Peach questioned, her hands still clasped around the bars imprisoning her.

Bowser turned his head towards Kammy beside him with a grin, his arms still folded and back facing the princess. "Kammy."

"Yes, your Awfulness." Kammy Koopa acknowledged, walking towards Princess Peach with a gnarly grin.

Peach looked a little uneasy, her blue eyes glistening slightly as she nervously backed away from the bars -backing up into the other side of the cage as Kammy Koopa drew nearer.

"W-What are you doing? Hey, don't come any closer!" Peach warned, helplessly backed against the cage. "I mean it!"

Kammy Koopa stopped in place, but not because Peach told her too. Close to Peach's cage, she revealed a crystal ball and held it's underside with a gnarly hand. With her other hand she did some strange finger wavy movements above it, causing the ball to fill up with fog.

"Crystal ball, crystal ball… Who does Mario love most of all?" Kammy Koopa sang, proceeding to work her magic.

"Hey!" Peach gasped, not seeming very pleased. "Just what is this anyway?"

"Heh heh." Bowser calmly laughed, watching the moment as well.

Peach looked at Bowser with a slightly nervous expression, facing the glowing crystal ball before her afterward. Eventually an image of Mario was formed, as well as a platinum blonde haired woman in a blue dress with cyan eyes. Peach tilted her head ever so slightly in wonder, curious of who this mysterious woman was. Her eyes widened as her and Mario shared a closed eyed kiss.

"A-Ah!" Peach gasped, her angry eyes slightly teary. "Just what is this nonsense!"

"NYEAH HEH HEH! I have the power to see into peoples hearts!" Kammy Koopa cackled. "These are Mario's true feelings!"

"No!" Peach declined, clenching her fists in anger.

"BWAH HA HA!" Bowser laughed, his arms folded. "Face it Peach! This is how Mario truly feels!"

(N-No…) Peach trembled, a single tear sliding down her face -which caused her to close her eyes with slightly clenched teeth. (They're lying! Mario's feelings… they can't be true!)

"Aww, don't cry…" Bowser comforted. "Look at the bright side! Now you'll have me forever! BWAH HA HA HA!"

Bowser and Kammy Koopa continued to laugh as they faced skyward, wet spots forming on the cage flooring next to the kneeling Peach with limp hands. She faced skyward and gave a helpless cry: "MAAAAAAARIOOO!"

"WHAT!" Mario barked, standing inside of a rather fancy bedroom with a pink canopy bed -dressed in blue overalls with a red undershirt, brown boots on his feet, white gloves on his hands, and a red cap on his head labelled M.

_-Peach and Mario's bedroom, inside Peach Castle-_

Princess Peach was sitting up in her pink canopy bed, white blankets covering her legs -pink pyjamas donned. Her hair was a little messy, her eyes a little teary from what seemed to be a nightmare.

**-Peach's Boyfriend and Hero- MARIO**

"Geez, I know I called your name a bunch but that doesn't mean you have to yell mine back!" Mario whined.

"Mario?" Peach calmly acknowledged, seeming confused.

"Ugh… Would you snap out of it already?" Mario groaned. "Why were you asleep anyway?"

"Oh, Mario… I had this horrible nightmare." Peach whined, dramatically turning her cheek with the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Yeah well, get over it because we're gonna miss the Star Festival if you don't hurry up!" Mario attacked, his body language tense.

"The Star Festival!" Peach gasped, her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Mario groaned, watching as Peach rushed out of bed. "Come on, let's go let's go!"

"Aaaaah! I'm sorry!" Peach cried, her voice coming from the bedroom's private bathroom. "I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"Just hurry up we can still make it!" Mario assured.

_There is a legend about a girl who awakens 1000 years after she is born. During those 1000 years she continuously drifts through space like a comet, and she is referred to by many as the Princess of the Galaxies. It is said that when she awakens the power of the Goddess will crash down onto the world like shooting stars. According to this legend, tonight marks 1000 years since she's been born. People from all over the world eagerly face the stars tonight, anticipating the awakening of the Princess._

_-Shooting Star Summit, a serene hilltop near Peach Castle-_

Sitting side by side atop Shooting Star Summit was Mario and Peach. Peach was dressed in her classic pink dress, her and Mario's legs gently swinging over the topmost ledge as they sat on the serene purple earth of Shooting Star Summit. The reflection of the starry night sky was present in Peach's blue eyes as she stared skyward.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Peach noted, a calm smile on her face as she looked up at the countless stars.

"Just like you." Mario softly smiled, watching her as she looked at the stars.

Peach shyly looked downward with a soft blush, a fist clenched over her sapphire brooch. Mario gently claimed her free petite gloved hand upon her lap.

"Umm…" Peach shyly started.

Mario looked at Peach from the side with an expression of interest, the shy princess still facing downward as she held his hand on her lap.

"I…" Peach nervously continued. "Really care about you, you know."

"I really care about you too." Mario softly smiled.

"You mean that?" Peach asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course." Mario assured, with a single nod.

"Oh, Mario…" Peach softly moaned.

She gave a quick glimpse at his lips then looked back into his eyes. The two of them slowly leaned in close, gently closing their eyes as their lips met. The two of them held a kiss for a brief two seconds before their peaceful moment was interrupted.

"Hey hey lovebirds!" Luigi cheered, walking up the spiral path beneath the two of them alongside Princess Daisy and Toadsworth -dressed in blue overalls with a green undershirt, brown boots, white gloves, and a green hat with an L on the front also part of the equation.

**-Mario's Younger Brother- LUIGI**

"Woooo! Look at you go Peach!" Daisy sang, dressed in an orange dress, her hair shoulder length and ginger brown. She had nice blue eyes and white opera gloves on her hands like Peach, her golden crown featuring green and white floral gems instead.

**-Princess of Sarasaland- DAISY**

"Princess! Snogging in public is quite inappropriate for someone of your status, I say!" Toadsworth scolded, the elderly brown gold Toad with the white mustache, glasses, cane and purple vest walking alongside them. "Quite inappropriate indeed!"

**-Peach's Steward- TOADSWORTH**

Princess Peach was facing downward with an embarrassed blush, her hands neatly folded together on her lap. Mario however, was sitting beside her with a red face and clenched teeth, his fists clenched in fuming anger. He proceeded to chase them down the spiral path with an enlarged head and sharp teeth, waving his fists as Daisy, Luigi, and Toadsworth, who were running away in a comedic fashion.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY GO TO HELL!"

Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth were all gathered on top of Shooting Star Summit. Mario was sitting criss cross near the summits ledge, Peach standing tall beside him. Daisy and Toadsworth stood on either side of Peach, Luigi lying down on the summit with his hands on the back of his head as he examined the stars above.

"Careful Luigi, you wouldn't want to fall asleep!" Daisy warned, catching him with closed eyes.

"Ha, yeah, something like this is once in a lifetime! I'd hate to be the guy that misses it!" Mario laughed.

"Agreed." Toadsworth added.

"Relax, I'm too excited to fall asleep." Luigi assured, lying down on the summit with his hands behind his head as he faced the stars above. "This is gonna be awesome."

Not too much later, shooting stars started to fall. They landed in various places across the land, and they each had a different colour to them. Some were purple, blue, red, green, -any and every colour you could think of was falling from the sky at once as shooting stars.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Peach awed, colours reflecting in her eyes as she stared skyward with her hands clasped together beneath her chin.

"Aha!" Mario laughed, amazed by the phenomenon.

"Oh my gosh cool!" Daisy cheered, a big smile on her face as she watched the miracle plummeting from above.

"Simply unbelievable, I say!" Toadsworth cried, watching the various shooting stars of different colour fall over different parts of the world.

Luigi was snoring soundly, different coloured light dancing on his face as he lied on the purple earth with his white gloved hands behind his head.

Then, it happened. A dark red star soared towards them, so close in fact that it nearly struck them. Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Daisy watched as the red star soared over and past them, crashing into the purple earth of Shooting Star Summit only a mere twenty feet away. The four of them all exchanged glances in silence, then faced the dark red star. Mario and Daisy frantically rushed for it, pushing and shoving each other as they ran for it.

"It's mine! I saw it first!" Mario growled, shoving her with a shoulder.

"As if! I totally saw it before you did!" Daisy countered, shoving him harder.

"Uwah! Oof!" Mario cried, face planting into the purple earth.

"Hee hee." Daisy grinned. "Eyah! Ooh!"

Daisy had also face planted, Mario's white gloved hand around her ankle. He rushed to his feet and ran past her towards the dark red star, Daisy lifting her head from the purple earth and giving him a clenched teeth growl as he passed her.

"Bastard!" Daisy attacked.

"Yahoo!" Mario laughed, jumping and front flipping -landing directly before the red star.

Mario bent down and picked it up, when suddenly a large pulse of red light shot from it and raged into his mind. It forced him to close his eyes and clench his teeth, his hand trembling as the red light from the star raced into his head.

"Mario!" Peach cried, taking a step closer.

"What… the…" Mario grunted, powerless against the phenomenon.

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth called. "Are you alright?"

"Aaaaaaah!" Mario cried, the red light racing into his mind.

"Mario!" Peach cried, her expression filled with worry.

"Mario, snap out of it!" Daisy barked, swiping an arm with an intense expression.

Eventually the star exhausted itself, the sparkling wonder no longer present -all of it's light now in Mario's mind. The man in red fell to his knees, limp with his head facing downward. Everyone rushed over, Peach dropping to a knee before him with a fist nervously clenched beneath her chin.

"Mario!" Peach called, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mario, say something!"

Without a word, Mario lifted his head up and looked straight through Peach -his expression blank.

"Mario?" Peach nervously questioned, very unsettled.

Mario continued to a stand in silence, examining his clenched fist without a word. Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth watched him with uncertainty. There was a short silence, the raining stars having stopped long ago. Daisy broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" Daisy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I… I feel incredible…" Mario answered, examining his clenched fists. "Like I've just acquired some awesome power."

That caused the others to gasp in uncertainty. What exactly was going on here? Just when they thought the situation couldn't get anymore confusing, something else seemed to be falling from the sky towards the summit. But this time it wasn't a star.

"What's this now?" Toadsworth barked, facing skyward -one hand behind his back and one hand on his cane. "Another star?"

"No, its…"

"I-It's a girl!" Daisy cried, interrupting Peach.

(A-Ah!) Peach gasped, her blue eyes widening -the reflection of the incoming girl present in her eyes. (Could it really be... Her?)

**Chapter 1 -END-**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS**

**MarioFan3000**

**Chapter 2: **_The Power Of The Stars! Princess Of The Galaxies!_

**SMASH!**

The entire region rocked vigorously as the girl soared into the summit at tremendous velocity, smashing into the purple earth mere feet away from the gang.

"Ah!" Peach cried, losing her footing and falling, Mario catching her arms from below and behind, breaking her fall.

"W-Whoa!" Daisy cried, her arms extended on either side as she swayed, struggling to keep balance.

Toadsworth was also struggling with his footing, holding onto his cane as he grumbled aloud: "Great galloping goombas -what in bloody hell."

The snore bubble from the sleeping Luigi popped, the drowsy man in green slowly opening his tired eyes: "Mm? Wha?"

"YOU IDIOT YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Daisy growled, her teeth sharp.

Mario helped Peach to a stand, the Princess stepping away from him without a word as she approached the downed girl ten feet before her. Her eyebrows were slightly harsh, her head tilted in interest as she approached the girl. Mario, Daisy, and Toadsworth also had their attention focused on the girl, looking both cautious and curious.

"Hmm?" Luigi barked, watching Peach pass him while sitting up -directing his attention to the downed girl she was approaching shortly afterward.

"P-Princess, I don't know if that's a good idea…" Toadsworth worried, exercising caution.

But his comment went ignored. Peach continued to approach the downed girl with the upmost curiosity, dismissing any fears or worries. At closer examination she could see she had platinum blonde hair and a blue dress -a spitting image of the girl from her nightmare. Peach stopped in her tracks, her blue eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the crashed girl before her.

_(I-It's her!) _Peach gasped, memories of Kammy Koopa's fortune flashing back to her. _(There's no question she's the one from my nightmare!)_

"Is she alright?"

"I highly doubt it! She came in like a comet, I say! Yes, I highly doubt it indeed!"

"Mario, help me!"

"Right!"

Peach seemed lost in a daydream, staring down at the downed blonde haired girl in a blue dress before her. Mario and Daisy were helping her to a stand, the girls body limp and weak. The two of them seemed to be showing strain, Luigi and Toadsworth exercising body language that made them look as though they were looking for a way to help somehow. Peach however, was still lost in her thoughts.

"Hey!"

"Peach!"

"Peach!" Mario barked, the woman's right arm weakly sprawled across his shoulders and around his neck for support, Mario holding her right hand and left waist -Daisy on the other side with the reverse orientation. "Snap out of it, will ya?"

"Oh…" Peach softly barked, returning to reality. "Sorry…"

"Is she dead? Oh god, she's dead! It's a dead body!" Luigi whimpered, turning around and holding back puke with his hands -his face blue.

"NO SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Daisy growled, her teeth sharp.

"Well she sure is heavy!" Mario complained, his expression showing strain as he helped hold her up. "Geez!"

"Oh man up already." Daisy scoffed, her and Mario proceeding to walk her toward the spiral summit path.

"You woman up!" Mario countered.

"What did you just say?" Daisy threatened.

"I say, where exactly are you two going with her?" Toadsworth halted with a hand, Peach and Luigi close behind the steward.

"To the castle, duh." Daisy countered.

"U-Umm, are you sure that's a good idea?" Toadsworth cautioned, a nervous expression on his face. "To let some stranger from outer space in our walls?"

Daisy and Mario ignored Toadsworth as they proceeded to walk down the spiral path around the summit, their lower halves no longer visible to those who stood on the summit because of the topmost ledge.

"Princess?" Toadsworth pleaded, turning to her for some authority.

Peach was lost in her thoughts once again, staring at the unconscious and mysterious blonde haired woman that was being guided down Shooting Star Summit by Mario and Daisy. "Princess?"

Her name being called twice caused Mario to stop, the man in red looking at Peach dead in the eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing? Keep going idiot!" Daisy whined.

Mario's stare caused Peach to calmly snap out of it once again. She simply looked downward with a slightly somber expression.

"It's fine." Peach assured.

Mario looked at Peach for another short moment, the princess in pink shyly looking downward with a somber expression, her arms in a V formation -hands neatly together. He eventually continued down the spiral path with Daisy, the two of them aiding the unconscious girl who fell from above.

"B-But princess,"

"It's fine." Peach reassured.

Toadsworth looked up at her, Peach giving a soft toothless smile back. He looked forward again, uncertainty written all over his face. "Eh? If you say so…"

Luigi gave a large yawn, patting his mouth with a white gloved hand. He smacked his mouth a few times, stance slouched and eyes drowsy. Peach was looking slightly downward with a somber expression, her blue eyes trembling ever so slightly as she was lost deep in her thoughts -the starry night above gorgeous and serene.

_-A Brief Description Of Peach Castle-_

_Primarily, Peach Castle consists of four main floors: B1,1F, 2F, and 3F._

_B1 is the parking lot/storage area. Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth all have a unique vehicle kept there._

_1F consists of the castle foyer, as well as various brown doors with yellow stars, leading to other rooms. We have the DINING HALL, the KITCHEN, the indoor ice rink PEACH RINK, the indoor swimming pool PEACH POOL, the indoor encyclopedia PEACH LIBRARY, and possibly the best room of the entire castle, the ROYAL LOUNGE._

_2F is the castles living quarters. Mario & Peach share a room, Luigi has a room, Daisy has a room, Toadsworth has a room, and there is one guest room. Each room has it's own private bathroom and elevator leading to B1._

_3F is the castle Throne Room, a room so massive and tall that an entire floor is dedicated to it. The red throne of mahogany wood rests with it's back to the glass mural of Peach on the castle front._

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth were gathered in the guest room, the unconscious blonde woman lying down on the bed nearby. A white blanket was laid over her body so only her resting head was visible, which was partially sunk into a fluffy white pillow.

"I guess we just wait for her to wake up?" Luigi shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he shot glances at the back of a few heads focused on the girl.

"Let her rest for now, at least." Mario sighed, seeming uneasy.

"Is everything okay?" Peach questioned, seeming uneasy as well.

"I think so…" Mario thought aloud, looking down at his fist and clenching it. "I feel strange… like there's a ton of energy inside of me that's just dying to come out."

"That is strange." Peach agreed, looking downward with a slightly somber expression.

"Quite strange indeed." Toadsworth agreed, seeming to be in thought.

"Geez, glad I didn't touch that thing after all!" Daisy thought aloud, her arms folded and eyes closed.

There was a short silence, Mario examining his fist a little longer. Eventually, he lowered it.

"It's getting late." Mario calmly noted, proceeding to leave the room. "Let's see how she's doing in the morning."

Everyone gave a glance back at the unconscious woman, who was resting soundly on the guest bed. Without a word they proceeded to leave the room -except for Peach, who continued to examine the girl a little longer. Kammy Koopa's words entered her thoughts.

_"Crystal ball, crystal ball… Who does Mario love most of all?"_

Peach featured closed eyes, her head turned slightly so that she was facing Rosalina.

"Peach." Daisy called.

"Oh?" Peach softly barked, turning towards the doorway and seeing Daisy standing there -everyone now out of the room. Peach directed her attention back to the unconscious girl. "Yeah. Okay."

After a few seconds, Daisy left the scene, leaving Peach alone in the room with Rosalina -the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom staring at her for just another moment.

Mario and Peach's bedroom was dark, a very faint amount of light provided from the first light of morning peeking through the thin white curtains. Mario was sound asleep on his side, Peach facing skyward with wide open eyes, totally unable to sleep.

_(Who is she?) _Peach thought to herself, her blue eyes serene in the faint light.

"Ungh…" Mario lightly moaned, tossing in his bed a little bit.

"Hm?" Peach softly barked, turning her head and looking at him from the side.

Mario was giving an uneasy expression, tossing and turning in his bed as if he was having a nightmare. It quickly grew worse.

"G-Gah… oog…" Mario cried, clenching his teeth tight, eyes squinting -jerking his head roughly.

"M-Mario?" Peach gasped, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. "Mario, snap out of it!"

Then, Peach heard a door open and close from the outside hallway. She roughly turned her head to the wall, keeping still with slightly widened eyes as she stared at the direction of the noise, trying to listen in on who it was.

"AHHH!" Mario cried, sitting up with two clenched fists that ignited in flames.

"EYAAAAAAAH!" Peach screamed, falling backward off the side of the bed. "OOF!"

"DAAAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, his eyes popping out of his head as he examined his ignited fists.

After the shock wore off, he realized that he could control it. He distinguished the fire, examining himself as he sat in the bed with white blanket over his legs, trying to comprehend the strange power he had somehow suddenly obtained.

"W-W-WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON WITH YOU!" Peach whined, peeking up from the side of the bed.

"I-I-I don't know!" Mario explained, reigniting and distinguishing his fists with fire a few times. "I-I th-think I have fire powers!"

"BUT T-THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Peach whined, pointing at him while crouched beside the bed. "A-And what was with all the tossing and turning!"

"Ugh, I could feel this… presence, awakening from nearby!" Mario tentatively explained. "Sounds weird but it's true!"

Peach's eyes widened slightly as she recalled hearing the door open and close outside. She glanced at her front door and could see moving shadow from beneath the door slab, indicating that someone was approaching. In a comedic fashion she crawled across the floor with her fingers and toes, stopping before the door slab and lying prone to peek at them from below.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mario questioned, resting his head on his hand in an unimpressed manner as he watched his ridiculous girlfriend.

From under the door Peach could see a stationary circular shadow, but no feet.

"Strange… I don't see feet." Peach thought aloud, still lying in prone.

The doorknob turned.

**WHAM!**

"O…Ow…" Peach squeaked, her face red and teeth clenched -the princess lying flat on her back after getting smashed in the face with the door -her hands by her face.

The door opened, and the platinum blonde haired girl in the blue dress made her way inside. Remarkably, she could levitate about six inches above the earth.

"Oh?" She mildly barked, looking down at the defeated Peach on the floor. "My… that's certainly a strange place to sleep."

"Y-You!" Mario barked, standing out of bed and pointing at the floating girl with a dropped jaw. "You're the girl from the myth! The princess of the galaxies!"

**-Princess of the Galaxies- ROSALINA**

"Yes, I suppose that's me." Rosalina smiled. "But you may call me Rosalina."

"What's going on here? Could you guys keep it down?" Luigi droned, walking into the room with tired eyes.

Rosalina turned her head towards Luigi, Mario still pointing at Rosalina with a dropped jaw. Peach was still on the floor with her hands by her red face in defeat, gently groaning to herself. Luigi directed his attention downward, looking at her feet and noticing she was levitating. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, leaning his head a little closer for the double take.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Luigi cried, his jaw dropped teeth sharp tongue zig zag like and eyes popping out of his head. "SHE FLOATS!"

Gathered in the foyer in the break of dawn was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadsworth, and Rosalina, who stood in the centre of them over the sun emblem on the checkered tile flooring.

"I guess an explanation is appropriate." Rosalina calmly admitted, her voice rather mature.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" Luigi growled. "HOW CAN YOU FLOAT?"

**SLAP!**

"NOT ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" Daisy growled, hand in the end position of the slap, Luigi's head tilted and tongue sticking out slightly from the hit.

"My name is Rosalina. I am the Princess of the Galaxies." Rosalina explained, shifting her attention between the five of them. "For 1000 years I have sailed through space, surrounded and protected by the power of the Goddess."

"Power of the Goddess?" Toadsworth questioned, seeming baffled. "What in heavens name is that!"

"It's essentially a huge energy source. That's what power is, really." Rosalina answered. "For years I was encased in this massive energy source. After 1000 years the energy source split apart into hundreds and hundreds of different components, falling all over the world."

"Wait, is that what those pretty stars we saw were?" Peach questioned. "The Goddesses energy?"

"Yes, that's exactly right." Rosalina answered, facing Peach with a nod.

"So it's just like what the legend says…" Daisy thought aloud.

"Wait a minute, I touched one of those stars! Does that mean I have the Goddesses energy?" Mario questioned.

"Yes. Well, a small fraction of it anyway. Your newfound power should have activated once I awakened a few minutes back." Rosalina explained.

"Well that explains this then." Mario thought aloud, causing flames to surround a clenched fist before him.

"WHOOOOA!" Luigi and Daisy awed, examining Mario's newfound power.

"My, that's frightening!" Toadsworth whined. "Quite frightening indeed!"

"Looks like you got the Fire Star." Rosalina explained, everyone looking at Mario and his burning fist. "You now have a wide range of fire based abilities, and have acquired the strengths and weaknesses of fire as well."

"That's so cool!" Daisy praised, her fists clenched and stars replacing her eyes. "Where can I get one?"

"A Fire Star? No, that's not possible. There's only one particular variant of each star." Rosalina explained, facing Daisy now. "The Fire Star is his and his alone."

"Heh heh." Mario laughed, adjusting his red cap with a grin.

"Aww…" Daisy whined, slouching a little.

"But there are other stars, right?" Luigi questioned, with a hand.

"Of course. The Goddess makes up everything, so naturally there is a star for just about everything and anything you can think of!" Rosalina smiled.

"Wow, that's really incredible! And these powers are just lying all over the place?" Daisy questioned.

"Yes, for now. Over time they will become more and more rare as more and more people claim them." Rosalina explained.

"Geez, well we better collect as many of them as we can before they're all gone!" Luigi thought aloud, hand on chin in thought.

"Er, not exactly…" Rosalina declined. "You see, each person can only handle so much of the Goddesses energy, and that equates to about one star per individual. Very, VERY, rare cases someone may be able to acquire two."

"Gee, that's tough." Luigi nodded. "I guess when you pick a star you gotta roll the dice and hope for the best!"

"Not entirely true. Some people, like myself, are able to sense and distinguish the energy coming from the star and determine exactly what it is before touching it." Rosalina explained.

"This whole thing is pretty interesting…" Peach thought aloud, a hand on her chin in thought.

Suddenly, something strange happened. On Rosalina's left hand, the Triforce was faintly glowing. The bottom left triangle was the only one that was filled in, shining much more brightly as it reacted.

"Ungh…" Rosalina softly moaned, placing her right hand on her forehead.

"What is it?" Mario questioned, everyone looking a little tense. "Are you alright?"

"What going on with your hand?" Luigi questioned, examining her left hand.

"I… I can sense…" Rosalina started, her eyes closed -bottom left triangle of the triforce glowing brightly on her left hand. "A very strong presence approaching."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other, Rosalina still standing there in a concentrated state. Unsure and unsettled, they directed their attention back to the mysterious triforce on her hand, the bottom left triangle glowing brightly.

A brown booted foot took it's first step onto the dirt path that lead up and around Peach's Castle Gardens, Peach's Castle behind it. Only the nose and slight toothless smile could be seen on the face of the mysterious individual, his dirty blonde bangs peeking into view. The chime of a fairy could be heard as the man stood there, staring at Peach Castle in the morning sun.

**Chapter 2 -END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS**

**MarioFan3000**

**Chapter 3: **_Enter Link, The Travelling Swordsman!_

The sunrise was beautiful this morning at Peach Castle. Gathered on the stone bridge before the castles main double brown doors was Rosalina, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth. Rosalina was slightly ahead of the gang, the six of them watching as a man in a green hat and tunic walked up the dirt path before them, clearly approaching them.

"That's him." Rosalina informed, bottom left triangle of the Triforce still glowing brightly on her left hand.

The gang featured cautious expressions, watching as the powerful individual marched towards them alone. As previously stated, the man himself wore a green hat and tunic, as well as brown boots. His pants were white, brown fingerless gloves on his hands. On his back in a purple scabbard with yellow design was a large blade with an awesome winged purple hilt and handle. Additionally, there was a metal shield on his back littered with Hylian lore. As he grew closer, he revealed a corked bottle of white fluid white a fancy purple label, and a fancy green sake cup with Hylian symbolism etched on it's sides in gold. He uncorked the bottle and proceeded to pour some sake into the sake cup, standing just a few feet before the gang.

"This here is an old favourite of mine I picked up during my travels in Termina." The man explained, concluding the pour and extending his arm, offering the drink. "It's called Chateau Romani. Please, have some."

Nobody said anything, awkwardly exchanging glances between each other then looking back at the man -confused and unsure about the situation.

"AH HAH HAH!" The man abruptly laughed, slapping his thigh three times. "Your expressions are priceless! Come on, lighten up!"

"Ungh…" Rosalina groaned, her head pounding slightly from the powerful presence before her.

"Umm, excuse me… but…" Peach politely started, a little shy.

"Just who the hell are you?" Mario concluded, taking a step forward with harsh eyebrows.

**-The Travelling Swordsman- LINK**

Link had his head tilted back, drinking from his fancy sake cup. He concluded with the swipe of an arm. "Ah!"

"Yes, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Link." Link introduced, a glowing blue bulb of light with white wings flying out of his hat with a gentle chime. "And this here is my partner, Navi the Fairy."

**-Link's Companion- NAVI THE FAIRY**

She appeared to be just a blue orb with white wings, but up close Navi was a tiny girl with long wavy blue hair and white wings, light blue skin and a white dress that stopped just above the knees. "She's a bit of a party pooper, but she's very helpful."

"You'll have to excuse my master." Navi greeted, fluttering in place by Link's head. "He's a bit of a free spirit."

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed. "Yes, well, at any rate, it looks like we've found the right place."

"Found the right place?" Peach questioned, her head tilted slightly.

"P-PRINCESS!"

An exclamation mark appeared over everyones heads, the eight of them turning around to see a Toad solider running up the dirt path towards them in a panic.

"J-Johnson!" Toadsworth barked, stepping forward -cane in hand. "What seems to be the problem?"

The Toad guard stopped before the eight of them, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He wore a white cloak, his mushroom cap white with red spots. "I-I-It's Toad Town, sire! It's been invaded!"

Gasps of alarm and shock emit from all but Link, Rosalina, and Navi.

"I… INVADED?" Luigi cried, eyes popping out of his head and teeth sharp.

"B-B-But that's impossible! Our defences are so strong, I say!" Toadsworth whined. "So very strong indeed…"

"Could it be Bowser?" Daisy hypothesized, exchanging glances with the group.

"Probably." Mario predicted, punching a gloved fist into his gloved palm. "Guess I'll have to kick his ass once again."

"N-Negative, Master Mario!" The Toad Guard declined. "According to our intel the enemy is King Bulblin and his army of Bulblins!"

"Bulblins, you say?" Navi inquired.

"That's co-correct." The Toad Guard nodded.

"What are Bulblins, Navi?" Peach questioned, her head turned towards the blue fairy.

"Are they scary?" Luigi whined, hunched over in fear.

**SLAP!**

"MAN UP ALREADY!" Daisy growled, her slap in the concluding position and teeth sharp, Luigi's head tilted with his tongue slightly sticking out.

"They're a race of humanoid goblins native to Hyrule." Navi answered.

"Ah. It seems that I've been followed." Link calmly noted.

"YOU MEAN THIS IS YOUR FAULT?" Luigi screamed, pointing at Link with bulging eyes and sharp teeth.

"You idiot, the whole towns in trouble because of you!" Daisy attacked.

"YEAH IDIOT!" Toadsworth agreed, catching himself on his informal behaviour afterwards. "Oops. My apologies, heh heh."

"Now now, it's not like Link got the town in trouble on purpose." Peach defended.

"No, the ginger has a point." Link calmly agreed, with an easing hand. "But don't worry, I'll take responsibility."

"The names Daisy." Daisy hissed, unpleased by his choice of description.

"Ten…" Rosalina calmly sensed, her eyes closed and lower left triangle of the Triforce on her left hand glowing. "No, twenty..."

"Twenty?" Mario grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Ha, piece of cake."

"Th-Thousand." Rosalina concluded, with a slight gulp.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Johnson, and Toadsworth cried -their jaws dropped eyes bulging teeth sharp and tongues wild and zig zag like. "TWENTY THOUSAND?"

"I'll take responsibility my ass!" Mario growled, dirt flying from his zooming feet as he raced towards Toad Town. _"Dammit, this is serious!"_

"Mario, wait!" Peach cried, a hand extended.

"Is that idiot really thinking of taking on twenty thousand enemies at once?" Daisy growled. "I don't care how strong he is, that's just stupid!"

"Master Mario! You're powerful but twenty thousand is simply too much!" Toadsworth hollered, hands by his face as he yelled down at the dashing Mario.

_"Well they're not just gonna go away on their own ya old fart!"_

"Sigh... He's always so headstrong…" Toadsworth sighed, shaking his head. "So very headstrong indeed…"

"I'm really worried." Peach whined, with a pout.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Rosalina calmly predicted, her closed eyed expression stone cold serious.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Luigi scolded with sharp teeth, Peach comedically crying fountains of tears in the background.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed, slapping his leg. "I'm beginning to like you guys!"

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Luigi scolded with sharp teeth.

"Yes, I suppose I should go and help." Link agreed, turning towards Toad Town. "Come on Navi."

With that, Link and Navi proceeded down the dirt path towards Toad Town, leaving the others at the stone bridge before Peach Castle.

"T-That still leaves ten thousand enemies a piece…" Peach thought aloud. "Don't we have any more firepower?"

"Luigi, why don't you go?" Daisy suggested, her arms folded.

"LIKE HELL!" Luigi declined, his teeth sharp.

"My powers have not yet fully returned to me…" Rosalina thought aloud, looking at her hand. "Unfortunately at this point I can't be of much assistance. My apologies."

Princess Peach was examining Rosalina, who was hovering six inches above the stone bridge on her left. She then directed her attention down towards Toad Town, her blue eyes trembling slightly with worry.

_-A Brief Description of Toad Town-_

_Toad Town is composed of four main districts that are connected by a small central point called Peach Fountain._

_Peach Fountain is a circular area in the centre that connects the four districts. From there one can go north, south, east, or west. The massive fountain of Peach features the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself in solid gold with her arms extended skyward and eyes closed, water coming out of her head, the spout concealed by her crown._

_The Northern district has a massive gate that leads to Peach Castle, as well as various shops and services. We have the world famous PRINCESS BAKERY, the five star RAINBOW ROAD RESTAURANT, the seven star TOADSTOOL HOTEL that has an awesome view of Peach Castle, the national historic site TOADSTOOL GARDENS, and various other buildings._

_The Western District is filled with fancy homes that only the richest people in the Mushroom Kingdom could ever hope to afford. Its a very ritzy district and also has a gate that leads out to the countryside and border._

_The Eastern District is actually mostly a university, home to the prestigious Princess Peach University. It has various shops and some cheaper homes as well. It has a gate that leads to the Toad Town Airport, which flies to various places all over the world._

_The Southern District is the largest of them all. It features the largest mall in the world, South Toad Town Mall. It has various item shops, pubs, restaurants, as well as a train station and sea port that lead to various places all over the kingdom._

All over Toad Town people were locked in their homes, not a single soul in sight except for the thousands of Bulblins that were roaming the streets with their clubs and bows, many Toad soldiers downed and defeated all over the city streets. Frightened people watched from their windows, terrified shop keepers cowering behind the desks of their beloved businesses in hopes that they or they're establishment would not be harmed by the foreign goblin invaders. Gathered in the northern district was Mario, Link, Rosalina, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth, as well as a few Toad Guards who were standing with their spears aimed forward -expressions intense. Mario was ahead of the group in a fighting stance, Link standing a bit behind him, Rosalina and the rest of them a little further behind. Covering the entire northern district was thousands of Bulblins, but before them was an even more massive Bulblin known as King Bulblin, the green skinned beast with massive horns riding atop Lord Bullbo, an armoured blue skinned warthog like beast with massive tusks.

"You ugly bastards…" Mario growled, igniting his fists in flames. "I'll beat the hell out of ya one by one!"

"Mario..." Peach whined, burying her worried face in her hands.

Mario proceeded to run, but was stopped by a brown fingerless gloved hand.

"Oh?" Mario barked, his eyes widening slightly as he was stopped in his tracks.

He turned his head and saw it was Link who put his hand on his shoulder. "No need to get so worked up. Let me handle this one."

His eyes were concealed in shadow, the travelling swordsman walking past Mario and causing him to stumble backward a bit.

"What the? Hey!" Mario whined, his teeth clenched, shaking a fist. "What's the big idea?"

Link walked ahead of the group, standing just five feet before the massive snout of Lord Bullbo, King Bulblin sitting upon the dangerous beast -his army of twenty thousand bulblins behind him all throughout the massive Toad Town.

"Hey everyone." Link greeted, sword and shield on his back. "I'm going to have to kindly ask that you please leave quietly. You see, there's so many of you that you're taking up the whole city, and you've scared everyone away with your weapons."

"What is that guy doing?" A red spotted Toad hotel resident from above whined, looking at the situation down below.

"Is he out of his mind?" Someone else from another building hissed, peeking from the curtains.

"Really? That's your big plan?" Mario growled, his fist clenched and stance defined.

"We're all going to die..." Luigi whimpered, cowering behind the nervous Daisy.

Peach watched Link from behind with an expression of worry, but somehow a little bit of faith could be seen on her face as well.

"Heh heh…" King Bulblin grinned, revealing gnarly yellow teeth.

From atop a distant building a Bulblin sniper charged back an arrow, and fired it at Link's head. The lower left portion of the Triforce shun brightly on Link's left gloved hand. The camera was blurry as the arrow zoomed towards his head at a high velocity. Peach's eyes widened in horror as she saw the arrow flying towards his head, and that he was just standing there.

"L-L-LINK L-LOOK-"

Then, remarkably, Link raised his right hand and caught the arrow between his index and middle finger, the tip just inches from his head -his eyes concealed in the shadow of his dirty blonde bangs.

"Oh!" Peach and Luigi awed, their eyes widened and mouth open in impressed surprise.

"What the hell?" Mario barked, also impressed and surprised.

"He caught that arrow right out of the air!" Daisy awed, clearly impressed.

"Bloody amazing, I say!" Toadsworth praised.

_(His left hand glows in the same way Rosalina's does…) _Peach noted, her expression pensive as she examined his left hand down by his side -right hand still holding the arrow up by his head.

Rosalina also stared at Link with a pensive expression from behind, seeming to be lost deep in thought.

"Roo?" King Bulblin barked, surprised that Link caught the arrow.

"I see your not going to just step aside politely…" Link thought aloud, his eyes concealed in shadow as he dropped the arrow onto the cobblestone by his brown booted feet. "Very well then."

With a cry the King Bulblin pointed at Link. The thousands of Bulblins cried and proceeded to charge at the lone swordsman.

"OH NO! THEY'RE COMING!" Luigi cried, his arms stretched skyward in panic and teeth sharp. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Mario growled, nervously watching the incoming army in a fighting stance, the earth trembling from the incoming armies footsteps.

Link then extended his left arm, palm facing outward. The bottom right portion of the Triforce shun brightly on his gloved hand.

_(This time the lower right triangle is glowing!) _Peach noticed, her eyes keen.

"A-Are you serious?" Rosalina awed, the usually calm girl unable to believe her eyes.

"What? What? What is it?" Daisy asked, seeming anxious.

Then, a large green ring of energy radiated outward from Link, expanding far and racing right through all twenty thousand of the Bulblins and stopping them dead in their charging tracks. The King Bulblin shot glances between his arms as he felt chills all throughout his body as the ring passed him -the twenty thousand Bulblins frozen in place mid charge. The racing green ring had an intense frequency to it, a heavenly glimmer that steals the soul. Everyone was silent, their eyes widened in suspense as they watched the entire army that was stopped dead in their tracks by a single man in green who stood there with his left arm extended with his palm facing outward. Then, miraculously, the eyes of the Bulblins whited out, and one by one they and their weapons fell to the ground. There Link stood, his eyes concealed in shadow as the twenty thousand Bulblins fell to the ground before him, one after the other. As they hit the ground they evaporated into black dust, disappearing entirely. Just a few seconds ago Toad Town was littered with thousands of Bulblins. Now only their king and his beast remained in the now empty streets.

"W-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" A Toad Guard cried, unable to believe his eyes.

King Bulblin, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Daisy, and even Rosalina were completely lost for words. Their trembling eyes were widened, their mouths open in shock and disbelief. Link single handedly eliminated twenty thousand Bulblins with just the raise of a hand. There he stood, his eyes concealed in the shadow of his dirty blonde bangs, his arm extended before him -palm facing outward.

"He..." Rosalina started, her eyes trembling.

The awestruck Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth turned to Rosalina, who was looking at the back of Link with a fist clenched nervously by her chin -her widened eyes trembling weakly. "He has _that _power?"

Peach directed her attention back to Link's left hand. The bottom right piece of the Triforce glowing on his left hand faded, and Link brought his arm back down to his side.

"Now I'll ask you again: please leave this town quietly." Link ordered, lifting his head afterward and revealing his eyes as well as the most epic expression that was accompanied with racing lines. "Or I'll have to force you to."

Lord Bullbo squealed as he stood on his hind legs, waving his front legs in a panic before landing back down on the cobblestone streets of Toad Town and scurrying out of sight with his tail between his legs -King Bulblin riding away with an angry cry. With the threat eliminated, people slowly and cautiously started to peek out of their doorways, nervously stepping outside.

"It's okay everyone!" Link called, heroically standing in the cobblestone streets of Toad Town's Northern District. "The enemy is gone!"

Multiple citizens cheered and cried in happiness, smiling and dancing on the streets -happy to be safe once again.

"You're amazing!"

"That was incredible!"

"What a hero!"

"Unbelievable!"

"L-Link, that was truly incredible!" Peach praised, still looking impressed.

"Just who the hell are you, really?" Mario questioned, head tilted back ever so slightly, eyes still slightly widened.

Link stood there with his back facing the group of them, his hat and hair blowing gently in the morning breeze -the sunrise causing him to appear as a black silhouette.

"My name's Link." Link introduced, turning his head to Mario behind him. "And I'm the First Hero chosen by the Goddess!"

**Chapter 3 -END-**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS**

**MarioFan3000**

**Chapter 4: **_The Legend And The Proposition!_

Many of the town citizens were gathered in the Northern District, all praising and cheering for the foreign hero in green. Link stood there with a calm toothless smile, modestly soaking in the various forms of praise that he received.

"That was absolutely amazing!"

"We're in your debt good sir!"

"You're a hero!"

"Please, don't mention it." Link eased, with a hand. "I'm sorry I got you all into this mess in the first place."

"Can we go now?" Mario grumbled, standing a few feet behind Link with folded arms.

"Daw, is someone jealous?" Daisy teased, leaning forward with comedic devil horns and a finger on her chin in thought.

"Grr -WHY YOU!" Mario growled, his teeth sharp and fist clenched, Daisy and Peach giggling into their fingertips.

"Hmm?" Link inquired, turning his head slightly and then smiling. "Ahh, yes. I suppose we have some things to talk about."

"You're leaving already?" A green spotted Toad frowned.

"Please, let us show you our gratitude with a reward!" A blue spotted Toad pleaded.

"Gold coins, jewels, anything you want!" Another Toad added. "We're truly in your debt!"

"You're safety and well being is reward enough, I'm certain." Peach interrupted, trying to ease the eager crowd.

"Anything, huh?" Link pondered, rubbing his chin with a closed eyed toothless smile. "Hmm… How's the sake here?"

"OUT OF ANYTHING YOU WANT SAKE?" Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth cried, jaws dropped and teeth sharp.

The gang was gathered on the stone bridge in front of Peach Castle on this early morning. Link sat criss cross on the stone bridge, Navi flying around him . Mario was also sitting criss cross on the stone bridge, in the west position if Link was south. Luigi sat criss cross in the east position. Toadsworth and Peach stood near Mario, Daisy and Rosalina standing near Peach.

"Star Bit Sake, huh?" Link thought aloud, pouring some of the alcoholic beverage into his special green sake cup etched in gold with Hylian symbolism. "Anyone want some?"

"Are we gonna talk or what?" Mario hushed, his arms folded and eyes closed as he sat there criss cross.

Link's head was tilted back as he drank from the cup, concluding with the swipe of an arm. "Ah! My, that's wonderful!"

"First Hero chosen by the Goddess." Peach started, seeming pensive. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"There are three legendary heroes chosen by the Goddess." Rosalina answered. "Link is one of those three."

"AH HAH HAH!" Link laughed, slapping his leg. "Please, you make me sound so important!"

"YOU CALLED YOURSELF THAT!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

"Three heroes, huh?" Daisy pondered, a gloved hand on her chin. "Well who are the other two?"

"An excellent question." Navi started, flying in place. "As of yet, no one really knows. They've yet to be awakened."

"I see." Daisy acknowledged, her expression pensive.

"But I've got a hunch at least one of the two remaining heroes is one of you." Link informed, the bottom left triangle of the Triforce glowing weakly on his left hand. "And my hunches are pretty good."

"I don't really get it. What are these heroes heroes of, exactly?" Luigi questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

"We three heroes chosen by the Goddess carry the burden of completing her mission." Link answered, pouring some more sake into his signature cup.

"Her mission?" Peach questioned.

"That's correct. On the evening of the 1000th year, the Goddesses energy that surrounds the Princess of the Galaxies will separate, crashing down onto the world in the form of stars." Link explained. "Among those stars are seven incredibly rare stars known as the Crystal Stars."

"The Crystal Stars…" Peach thought aloud, her expression pensive.

"They can be thought of as "The Holy Keys"." Rosalina explained, her expression somewhat somber. "They hold the power to open and seal the Door of Stars."

"The Holy Keys, huh?" Daisy thought, rubbing her chin with a petite gloved hand. "Well what's behind the Door of Stars?"

"Nobody knows exactly what's beyond the Door of Stars." Link answered, pouring some more sake into his signature cup. "But according to the Goddess it's purpose is to seal away evil, granting an eternity of peace to the world."

"Aww, that sounds so nice." Peach smiled, looking rather cute with her smile and hands by her face.

Link's head was tilted back as he drank from the cup, concluding with the swipe of an arm. "Ah! Star Bit Sake. I'll have to remember that."

"But Link, how do you know this?" Daisy questioned. "Did you speak to the Goddess yourself about it?"

"Heavens no." Link declined, digging in his pockets and revealing an old red text with a yellow star on the front. "It's all written in here."

Daisy accepted the book, Peach and Luigi trying to get a peek at it from over her shoulder.

"The Legend of the Crystal Stars?" Daisy read aloud, her eyes scanning the book cover. She opened the book, and jerked her head back almost immediately. "What is this? I can't read a word of it…"

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed. "That's okay. Neither can I. In fact, very few can. It's written in the language of Lumas."

"Lumas?" Peach inquired, seeming interested.

"That's right. They're a star species that only exist in peaceful times. They've vanished from the world for quite some time now." Navi explained.

"That's so sad." Peach frowned, feeling bad for the star species.

"Indeed, yet another reason for us heroes to fulfil the Goddesses wish and bring the world eternal peace." Link sighed, pouring some more sake into his signature cup.

"But how are you supposed to do that if you can't even read her wish?" Luigi questioned.

"Besides, almost all of these pages are blank." Daisy added, flipping through the pages.

"The pages fill with text as you complete each step in the quest." Link explained, sake cup in hand. "And the lovely Princess of the Galaxies here can read it no problem."

"Oh?" Rosalina softly barked, a mild blush forming on her face. "P-Please, call me Rosalina."

"Can you really read this, Rosalina?" Peach asked, the book open in Daisy's hand.

"Yeah, I suppose I can." Rosalina shyly smiled.

"Wow…" Peach awed, looking at the pages in the book -the text totally illegible to her. "That's amazing!"

Rosalina had a closed eyed shy smile. She opened them with a ever so silent surprised bark as Mario broke the silence.

"So let me get this straight…" Mario started.

Not speaking for awhile, everyone directed their attention to the man in red, who was sitting on the stone bridge with folded arms and closed eyes.

"An old book written by some Goddess from hundreds of years ago says that three certain people she picked have to gather some crystal stars so that they can open some door and lock evil away in it forever?" Mario summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Link laughed.

"Sigh…" Mario sighed, a puff cloud accenting his heavy sigh -eyes closed. "I dunno. This whole thing kinda sounds stupid to me."

Peach giggled softly into her fingertips, seeming amused.

"Oh yeah, sealing away evil and granting the world eternal peace. Reeeal stupid." Daisy countered.

"I didn't mean it like that, idiot." Mario calmly barked. "I mean what's this have to do with us? We have other problems on our mind, remember?"

Daisy gasped ever so slightly, her eyes widening. She then looked down and to the right with a frown.

"Other problems?" Link pried, an eyebrow raised -sake cup raised by his face as well. He leaned his head back as he took a drink.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mario scolded, teeth sharp and fist clenched.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link laughed, a smile on his face as he eased Mario with a hand. "My apologies, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine." Daisy sighed. "It just has to do with Sarasaland."

"Sarasaland?" Link scoffed, not seeming pleased. "Ugh, you couldn't pay me to go there. The sake is horrible, and the whole country has gone to shit. I heard the new ruler, Grodus, exiled the Princess!"

"SHE'S THE PRINCESS YOU IDIOT!" Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Peach harshly scolded, their heads enlarged and teeth sharp.

"Pppppth!" Link gawked, his eyes widened as he spit out sake all over Luigi's face. "A-Are you serious?"

Daisy nodded weakly, her expression very somber. Luigi sat to Link's right with folded arms, his expression unimpressed as sake dripped from his bulbous nose.

"Hmm…" Link sighed, leaning slightly forward with a hand on his chin, eyes closed in deep thought.

There was a short pause before Link spoke again.

"So you intend on defeating Grodus and getting your country back as soon as possible, I presume?" Link hypothesized.

"That's right." Daisy answered, with a nod.

"We all do." Mario added, his expression somber as well. "I'm gonna kick his ass and get Daisy her country back!"

"Yeah, me too!" Luigi agreed, pounding a fist into his palm.

"Daisy's my best friend." Peach frowned, looking somber. "I'm tired of seeing Grodus walk all over her country."

"It's high time that bloody bastard be taught a lesson, I say!" Toadsworth added, with a sharp finger. "About high time indeed!"

"I see. This changes things, then." Link acknowledged, a hand on chin in thought as he sat criss cross.

There was a short silence.

"Look. I'm going to give it to you straight: Grodus has got a large army and some powerful allies. You guys can't defeat him with your strength right now." Link warned.

"What did you just say?" Mario growled, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles.

"Listen!" Navi hushed, flying before Mario's face.

Mario barked calmly in surprise, his teeth mildly clenched in anger as he glanced at the fairy. He calmed down and gave Link his attention.

"If you want to get Sarasaland back, you'll need to get stronger. So why don't we make a little deal?" Link proposed, a slight grin on his face.

Mario, Daisy, Peach, Toadsworth, Rosalina, and Luigi listened intently -sweat drops present on some foreheads- as Link continued to speak:

"Help me gather the Crystal Stars, and I'll help you take out Grodus and his army and reclaim Sarasaland. Sounds reasonable, no?" Link proposed, seeming very confident. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

There was a short silence, the gang seeming to be deep in thought and a little uncertain. They snapped out of it as Link stood to his feet, leaving the empty sake bottle on the stone bridge.

"It's a big decision, I get it." Link continued. "I'll leave you to think about it for awhile. Let's go, Navi."

"Yes Master." Navi acknowledged, following Link with a chime as he walked down the dirt path.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, and Toadsworth watched in pensive silence as Link grew further and further away. They exchanged glances with uncertain frowns.

_-The Royal Lounge-_

The Royal Lounge was the most chill place in the castle. Furnished with red arm chairs and sofas, it also featured a private bathroom and elevator leading to the castle parking lot. A deluxe bar, pool table, and massive flat screen TV were also part of the presentation.

"Wow, this place is pretty neat." Rosalina admired, looking around while standing.

"Yep. No formalities, no rules, no Toadsworth." Luigi awed, with a closed eyed happy sigh as he slouched in the red armchair. "Awesome."

"When are you ever formal?" Daisy attacked with folded arms, sitting on the right end of a nearby red sofa.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

"Here, have a seat." Peach offered, sitting in the middle of the couch beside Daisy -patting the left end with her hand.

"Oh?" Rosalina calmly barked, looking down at Peach who had a closed eyed smile. "Umm, okay."

Rosalina sat down on the left end of the red sofa, Peach giving her a closed eyed toothless smile. Rosalina gave one back, the shy intelligent Princess of the Galaxies seated with her hands neatly on her lap.

"So what's everyone think?" Peach asked, shooting glances at the four of them.

"Well," Rosalina started, her eyes widening quickly afterword. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. Did someone else want to say something first?"

"N-No, go ahead." Peach assured, a comedic sweat drop behind her head.

"Okay. Ahem. Well, after I awaken it's my duty to help the three heroes gather the seven Crystal Stars." Rosalina explained. "So I think I'm going to help Link regardless."

"I see." Peach acknowledged, her expression pensive. "Well, that's one vote for teaming up with Link."

"Count me out." Luigi declined, thumbing to himself. "I don't care how strong Link is, gathering those Crystal Stars is just unnecessary danger!"

"Count me out as well." Mario declined, sitting at the nearby bar with a Super Soda, an awesome carbonated energy drink. "My top priority is beating up Grodus. The Crystal Stars have nothing to do with me. It's just a waste of time."

"Well, I vote we team up with Link." Peach countered. "So that leaves it two-two."

Mario quietly barked in surprise, seeming surprised that Peach wanted to team up with Link.

"At any rate, the choice really lies with Daisy here." Peach informed, with a hand. "Which is appropriate, since it's her country and all."

Daisy was sitting with a somber expression, looking downward quietly. She seemed very lost in thought.

"Daisy?" Peach summoned, her head tilted.

Daisy stood up without a word, and walked out of the Royal Lounge. Peach was blinking in uncertainty as she closed the door, exchanging glances with the group.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Peach wondered, feeling nervous.

"Just give her some time to think about it. It's a pretty big decision." Luigi comforted, his eyes closed and arms folded.

Princess Peach turned her head and faced the door Daisy had just left through. She stared at it with somber glistening blue eyes, lost deep in thought.

_-That Night, Mario and Peach's Bedroom-_

Cuddled under the white blankets on the pink canopy bed was Mario and the Princess. Mario had his arm around her while he stared at the ceiling, Peach resting her head and hand on his chest in the romantic silence.

"Why do you want to team up with Link anyway?" Mario suddenly questioned.

"Huh? That's random." Peach noted.

"Well?" Mario persisted.

"I don't know." Peach sang. "I just think it's a good idea."

There was a short silence.

"You just think he's hot is more like it." Mario grumbled, looking away slightly.

Peach lifted her head from his chest, looking in his eyes with an unimpressed stare. Mario met her eyes, blushing a bit and looking away.

"What?" Mario sang, clearly uncomfortable. "Stop looking at me like that, it's creepy."

"Is that jealousy I sense?" Peach attacked.

"Pfft, sense?" Mario scoffed. "You're not Rosalina."

"Oh, I bet you compare me to her all the time now, huh?" Peach attacked, her teeth clenched.

"Now who's being jealous!" Mario sniped.

"Hmph!" Peach puffed, grabbing a pillow with harsh eyebrows and smothering Mario's face with it.

"Aaah! Hey! Stop!" Mario whined, his arms flailing, Peach covering his face with a pillow.

"Stupid boy! You know better than to call me jealous!" Peach playfully scolded, being very informal.

"Hey, cut it out already!" Mario whined, his head smothered by the pillow. "Geez!"

_-Daisy's Bedroom-_

Daisy was staring at the ceiling, the moonlight casting into her bedroom from the thin white curtains on this late night. Her ginger brown hair was spread beneath her head and shoulders, her shoulders and arms bare -arm over the white blanket that was covering her. Her blue eyes were pensive as she stared at the ceiling, the Princess of Sarasaland lost deep in thought.

_(After all this pain and suffering I've gone through, someone incredibly strong comes along and offers me their hand to pull me out of this hell.)_

_A large green ring of energy radiated outward from Link, expanding far and racing right through all twenty thousand of the Bulblins and stopping them dead in their charging tracks. Then, miraculously, the eyes of the Bulblins whited out, and one by one they and their weapons fell to the ground. As they hit the ground they evaporated into black dust, the entire army of twenty thousand Bulblins eliminated in a matter of seconds. There Link stood, his eyes concealed in the shadow of his dirty blonde bangs, his left arm extended before him and palm facing outward. The bottom right triangle on the Triforce was glowing on the back of his gloved left hand._

Daisy had a hand over her forehead, teeth clenched as a tear slid down her cheek.

_(Mario's strong and all, but he's not enough! The fact that someone so strong has come to me and offered help in such horrible times is like a dream come true! How can I pass this up!)_

_-Outside Peach's Castle-_

Daisy cautiously opened the main door of Peach Castle on this late night, stepping onto the stone bridge in her usual attire. She could hear the sound of an Ocarina, and unknown to her the tune that was being played was the Song of Time. She had an expression of calm wonder as she followed the notes through Peach's Castle Gardens, letting the notes of the beautiful song guide her through the hedges. Eventually she arrived at the central clearing, which featured an identical version of the Peach Fountain in Toad Town. Sitting on the fountains outer ledge was Link, who was playing into a royal blue Ocarina. Daisy stood there and watched as he played the concluding notes to the Song of Time, the first chosen hero calmly opening his eyes as he finished.

"Princess." Link greeted.

"Don't you sleep?" Daisy scoffed, her arms folded as she stood there.

"Rarely." Link answered.

There was a short pause.

"That's a lovely song you were playing." Daisy calmly complimented.

"Isn't it?" Link agreed, looking at his blue Ocarina. "The woman who gave this Ocarina to me taught me that song. It has so much meaning."

"I see. It sure looks like an expensive Ocarina…" Daisy noted, examining it.

"Surely you didn't venture out into the night to gawk at my belongings?" Link teased, putting his Ocarina away.

Daisy took a deep breath. Link was looking skyward at the starry night sky, the full moon massive this evening.

"We'll help you gather the Crystal Stars."

Link couldn't help but give a grin.

"Very well." Link started, billions of stars shining above. "Let the Legend begin."

**Chapter 4 -END-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS**

**MarioFan3000**

**Chapter 5: **_Peach's New Power & The Shrine Of Stars!_

Gathered around the sun emblem in the main foyer of Peach Castle on this early morning was Link, Navi, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Luigi, Daisy, and Mario.

"So that settles it. Looks like we'll be working together from now on." Link smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mario gently questioned, looking into Daisy's eyes, his arms folded.

"Mm." Daisy confirmed, with a single nod.

"Sigh." Mario sighed, eyes closed and arms folded. "Well alright."

"I say, where _is_ the princess?" Toadsworth questioned, looking around for Peach.

"Hm?" Mario barked, a question mark appearing over his head.

Mario gave a quick survey, the princess nowhere in sight.

"That's weird, she should be around here somewhere…" Mario thought aloud.

_"Hey guys!" _Peach called from outside, her voice muffled by the castle doors. _"Come outside you're not going to believe this!"_

"Huh?" Multiple members of the gang barked, facing the brown double doors. They exchanged glances and shrugged, making their way outside.

Princess Peach was standing outside on the stone bridge before her castle with a big smile on her face, the morning sun causing her blue eyes to sparkle as she looked skyward.

"What is it?" Mario questioned, approaching her -the rest of the crew following behind.

"Aha! Look up there!" Peach laughed, pointing at the red roof of her castle.

"Hm?" Mario barked, directing his attention upward -the rest of the gang doing so as well.

Astonishingly, sitting atop the red roof of Peach Castle was a pink glimmering star.

"Oh, wow! It looks like another one of those stars!" Daisy awed.

"It's a Goddess Star alright." Rosalina laughed, looking skyward while levitating six inches above the stone bridge.

"Has it really been up there this whole time?" Luigi pondered, scratching his head in thought.

"Hm-hm, apparently so." Peach giggled. "I just happened to notice it up while I was out for my morning walk."

"Well, since you found it I guess that means you get it." Mario reasoned.

"Oh yeah? Sure you're not gonna trip her for it?" Daisy sniped, her teeth clenched and expression angry.

"Pbttth." Mario taunted, blowing raspberry with folded arms.

"It's so pretty and pink!" Peach awed, her hands together beneath her chin.

"Stay away from it, I say!" Toadsworth declined. "Who knows what awful things might happen if you touch that thing!"

"Oh, you worry too much. Something that cute and pink couldn't possibly be harmless!" Peach smiled, patting Toadsworth head.

"Before she can touch it she has to get it down." Luigi reminded. "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh yeah…" Peach frowned, looking back up at the pink star out of reach.

"I think I have just the tool for this." Link comforted, digging into his pockets and revealing a fairly large white winged boomerang.

"What's this?" Peach questioned, leaning slightly forward to examine the offered white boomerang -the rest of the gang taking a peek as well.

"It's called the Gale Boomerang." Link answered. "Go on, give it a shot."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Peach questioned, a hand curled over her sapphire brooch.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed. "Oh, it's far from safe. But it'll do the trick."

"Umm… okay…" Peach nervously acknowledged, cautiously accepting the Gale Boomerang.

"It may be wise to give her some space…" Link calmly warned, stepping away from her.

Link, Navi, Rosalina, Daisy, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Mario made their way off of the stone bridge, standing on the dirt path before it. Peach was standing on the stone bridge all by her lonesome, examining the Gale Boomerang in her gloved hands.

"Be careful with that thing, I say!" Toadsworth warned from afar.

Peach seemed nervous, looking at the big boomerang in her hands.

"You can do it Peach!" Daisy cheered.

"Yeah, come on!" Luigi encouraged.

"Piece of cake!" Mario added.

Peach's eyebrows narrowed in determination, the princess giving a calm nod in confidence. She held the bottom of the winged boomerang in her right hand and brought it behind her head. Her eyes narrowed as she locked onto her pink glimmering target on her castle rooftop.

"Eyah!" Peach cried, tossing the Gale Boomerang -a vicious cyclone accompanying it as it twirled towards the pink star.

"Whoa, what a badass boomerang!" Luigi praised, his fists clenched in excitement.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link laughed. "Indeed, I've got quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

The Gale Boomerang swept into the pink star, catching and carrying the glimmering power source in it's vicious gale.

"It caught it!" Peach cheered, her eyes widened in excitement.

"Good, now let it come to you! Don't be afraid!" Link warned.

Peach watched with clenched teeth and a sweaty forehead as the vicious cyclone raced back towards her, surely seeming like it was going to sweep her right off her feet and send her flying into the air.

"Y-You sure about this?" Mario questioned, seeming worried as well.

Link didn't answer, watching Peach carefully. The bottom left triangle of the Triforce was glowing on his left hand. He had a vision of Peach running away from the boomerang and getting swept up in the cyclone. When he opened his eyes, sure enough he saw her feet move.

"DON'T MOVE!" Link barked, stopping her in her tracks. "Let the boomerang come to you!"

Peach stood still, frozen with trembling eyes. Sure enough, the boomerang gently snapped back into her right hand -the cyclone dying down just in time for her to be unaffected by the powerful gale. Everyone gave a cheer and a clap, Peach more focused on the pink star that was in her left hand. Then, a burst of pink energy raced from the Goddess Star and into Peach's mind.

"Ungh…" Peach moaned, her eyes closed and teeth clenched as the pink energy source zoomed into her head.

"Princess!" Toadsworth cried, stepping forward in worry.

"It's alright, relax." Rosalina assured, blocking his path with an arm.

Everyone watched in suspense as Peach fell to her knees, the pink energy from the star still racing into her mind. Eventually it exhausted itself, all of it's energy now in the mind of the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach broke the silence by falling onto the stone bridge.

"Peach!" Mario cried, running towards her -Luigi, Toadsworth, and Daisy doing the same.

With a soft moan and a little help from her friends Peach got back to her feet, seeming a little spacey as she shot glances between the palms of her hands. There was a short silence, all eyes on Peach.

"W-Well?" Mario summoned. "How do you feel?"

"I feel… strong…" Peach answered.

"S-Strong? Did you say you feel strong?" Mario snickered, a hand over his mouth to hold back his laugh. "Bahaha! That's hilarious!"

"Ha-CHA!" Peach countered, thrusting her hip into Mario, hearts exploding on impact.

"Oomph!" Mario cried, flying through the air and smashing into the castle -smoke accompanying the impact.

Peach's red heels clicked as she landed back onto the stone bridge. She watched as purple hearts followed her left arm as she waved it before her. She then blew Mario a kiss, a big pink heart flying towards him.

"Ungh… Hey, that kind hurt you know!" Mario whined, sitting up from the damage and rubbing his aching head. "Huh?"

"GAAAAAH!" Mario cried, his eyes bulging out of his head as the big pink heart flew towards him.

"NOOO!" Mario whined, covering his eyes with one hand and sticking his arm out with the other as the heart collided with him, the man in red seeming scared of the attack.

As the heart struck his body, it popped and little pink dust glimmered all over his presence. The classical Mario growing sound played as his health recovered.

"Oh… I feel great!" Mario laughed, standing back to his feet with a smile.

"It would appear that Princess Peach has harnessed the power of the Heart Star." Rosalina informed, levitating above the dirt path before Peach Castle.

"The Heart Star?" Daisy inquired.

"Oh, what a cute little power!" Peach cooed, hugging herself with a gleeful smile -the background purple with flowing pink hearts. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect star!"

"Well that's good that you like it, because you're stuck with it." Rosalina informed.

"Hm-hm, fine by me." Peach giggled, seeming more than content.

"We should head for the Shrine of Stars as soon as possible." Navi suggested.

"The Shrine of Stars? That's that place where the Door of Stars is, right?" Daisy recalled.

"Exactly." Navi confirmed.

"Well how do we find it?" Mario questioned, Peach creating purple hearts around her hands and giggling in the background.

"According to this book, the portal that leads to the Shrine of Stars lies where the Princess of the Galaxies crashed onto our world." Navi answered.

"That's just right over that way on Shooting Star Summit, then." Mario thought aloud, looking down the path due east from the castles northern front.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Daisy laughed, seeming enthusiastic.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed. "Well said, ginger!"

_"Stop calling me that!"_

Link, Navi, Rosalina, Daisy, and Luigi proceeded to make their way towards Shooting Star Summit on this beautiful morning. Mario proceeded to follow them, stopping as he saw Peach and Toadsworth were remaining on the stone bridge.

"Go on ahead." Peach smiled. "I'll be just a sec."

Mario gave a toothless smile, following behind the group as they crossed a white bridge that lead to Shooting Star Summit.

_"There's not really scary powerful monsters in the Shrine of Stars, is there?"_

_"GET A GRIP!"_

"So I guess your adventure begins now…" Toadsworth sighed, not meeting the Princesses eyes.

"Aww, don't be sad Toadsworth." Peach cooed, tilting her head with a closed eyed toothless smile. "As long as I'm with Mario, I'll be okay."

"I don't like you venturing out into danger, is all!" Toadsworth barked. "It's foolhardy."

"I understand Toadsworth." Peach somberly replied. "But these are dangerous times."

Toadsworth had a somber expression as Peach continued to speak: "We're the ones that have to go and put a stop to all this danger, it seems. But we're strong, so we'll be fine."

There was a short pause.

"So don't worry, okay?" Peach smiled, her head tilted.

Toadsworth gave a very weak half smile, looking into her eyes now. Peach turned around and gave a wave while walking towards Shooting Star Summit.

"I'll be around lots, so turn that frown upside down, okay?" Peach laughed, waving with a big smile as she walked towards Shooting Star Summit.

Toadsworth said nothing back, smiling a little more as he waved back to her. Eventually, as she left his sight, he lowered his hand, staring in the direction she went -the morning sun shining on the elderly Toad's face.

_-Shooting Star Summit-_

Gathered around Rosalina's crash site atop the purple summit was Mario, Daisy, Luigi, Link, Navi, Peach, and the Princess of the Galaxies herself. Little orbs of light danced around Rosalina's crash spot.

"Such pretty light…" Peach awed, examining the phenomena in wonder.

"Hand me the book, if you would." Rosalina requested, levitating above the purple earth as she extended her hand.

"Of course." Link accepted, digging in his pockets and revealing the old red text with a yellow star on it's front -passing it to the Princess of the Galaxies.

Rosalina accepted the Legend of the Crystal Stars, and hovered closer to the sunken crater she had created -little orbs of light dancing around it. She opened the book and flipped through the first few pages, her cyan eyes skimming over the text as she quickly read the Luma language. After finding a particular phrase of interest -she pointed at the sentence with a finger, her nail polish purple. She began to utter the language that was impossible to write out in english characters. Almost instantly afterward the little orbs of light raced into the ground and created a blue column of light only four feet in height.

"Wow…" Peach awed.

"Step inside there and you shall be taken to the Shrine of Stars." Rosalina informed.

"Cool -me first!" Daisy quickly awed, charging for the portal.

"H-Hey!" Mario barked, following behind.

Daisy ran into the portal, her presence breaking up into little orbs of orange light which then zoomed into the sky -staying within the diameter of the portal's column of light. The same thing happened to Mario as he charged into the portal shortly after, only his orbs of light were red.

"T-THEY EXPLODED? IS THIS THING EVEN SAFE?" Luigi panicked, his eyes bulging and teeth sharp.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link laughed, walking towards the portal. "Guess there's only one way to find out!"

Link walked into the portal as well, his presence breaking up into little orbs of green light which then zoomed into the sky -staying within the diameter of the portal's column of light.

"Hm-hm, guess I'm next!" Peach giggled, walking towards the portal -the same phenomenon happening only with pink orbs of light.

Luigi was shivering nervously, Rosalina hovering nearby with the Legend of the Crystal Stars down at her side.

"Well come on." Rosalina rushed, with a slight smile. "What are you waiting for?"

"Gah?" Luigi barked, Rosalina snapping him out of it. "R-Right…"

Luigi stared at the column of light, which was only about four feet in height. He gulped, some sweat drops present on his forehead. "Here goes…"

"GWAAAAH!" Luigi cried, running into the portal of light with his arms stretched skyward -that pose breaking into multiple light green orbs of light as he entered the column -rising skyward shortly afterward with great velocity and staying within the diameter of the column.

Everyone else gone, Rosalina then hovered into the portal of light, the same phenomenon repeating for her only with blue orbs of light.

_-The Shrine Of Stars-_

The Shrine of Stars was incredible. It was essentially just a large column of light with a large diameter. It's walls looked just like a starry night, which slowly moved around peacefully. The flooring was pure black, making it feel as though you were falling through it. The ceiling looked the same, giving the spectator the sense that this place was endless in height, which in fact it was. The most important feature of the Shrine of Stars though, was the stationary Door of Stars against the wall, that was littered with all sorts of Luma lore, the most key feature of this star symbolism the seven major star outlines that went around the shape of the door; three on either side and one on the top. Another key feature lied in the middle of the shrine, the Pedestal of Stars. It was a simple flat stone star that was raised above the black flooring by a small flat stone circle.

On the opposite side of the Door of Stars was the same column of light that Rosalina had created back at Shooting Star Summit. Orbs of orange, red, green, pink, light green, and blue light flew from the portal and created their respective people a few feet from the column. The six of them examined the Shrine of Stars in speechless wonder, Rosalina and Link a little more calm about it then the others.

"Beautiful place." Link noted, with a calm smile.

"Indeed." Rosalina calmly agreed.

"Beautiful? It's absolutely gorgeous!" Daisy insisted, much more enthusiastic.

"This is freakin' cool!" Luigi laughed, his fists clenched in excitement. "WAH! WE'RE FALLING!"

"WE'RE NOT FALLING IDIOT!" Daisy scolded, her teeth sharp.

"This is so pretty!" Peach awed, her blue eyes sparkling in wonder. "Aww, kiss me Mario!"

Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, and Link featured comedic sweat drops behind their heads, Peach trying to give the blushing Mario a kiss in the background, who was trying to his best to lean away from her lips. "H-Hey, what's the big idea! Cut it out already!"

A glimmering sound accompanied Navi as she flew from Link's hat.

"This must be the place." Navi informed. "We've made it to the Shrine of Stars."

"So that's the Door of Stars, then?" Daisy noted, looking at the amazing door across the shrine.

"IT'S FREAKIN' HUGE!" Luigi awed, his eyes bulging from his head and teeth sharp.

"Yup." Link laughed. "Sealed tight, too. The only thing that'll open that is the seven Crystal Stars."

"Well why are we here, then?" Mario questioned. "We don't even have a single Crystal Star!"

"By holding this book up high on the Pedestal of Stars here, the location of the first Crystal Star we'll be shown to us." Rosalina explained, hovering ahead of the group and towards the central Pedestal of Stars. "According to this book, anyway."

"Oh, I see." Peach acknowledged. "So we'll learn about the Crystal Star, find it, come back here with it, and learn about the next one?"

"That's the idea." Link answered. "Rinse and repeat until you've got all seven."

"Ugh, what a pain." Mario grumbled, his arms folded. "Just how long is that suppose to take anyway?"

"Beats me. Could be days, weeks… Years even." Link answered.

"No way am I waiting until we gather all of these things to go and take down Grodus!" Mario barked from behind, his fist clenched in anger.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed, his arms folded and back facing Mario. "Rest assured, we will be taking down Grodus long before that happens."

Mario said nothing, lowering his fist with slightly clenched teeth. Rosalina was now hovering before the Pedestal, all eyes on her. She made her way onto it, and without a word she held the Legend of the Crystal Stars up high above her.

"Oh!" Peach calmly barked, her eyes widening as the red text with a yellow star on it's front started to shine with divine light.

Everyone else watched the phenomenon in awe, again, some more calm than others. Eventually the divine light faded from the book. Rosalina opened it, and proceeded to inspect the new page.

"It's a picture." Rosalina informed.

"A picture?" Luigi barked, his arms folded.

The gang gathered around, all looking at the book opened in Rosalina's hands. On the new page that was created was a picture of a massive volcano. Atop this volcano was a diamond coloured Crystal Star.

"According to this book the first Crystal Star lies somewhere in this volcano…" Rosalina informed.

"Hmm…" Link pondered, a hand on chin in thought.

"Hey, isn't that Corona Mountain?" Mario recognized, examining the picture.

"WHAT?" Luigi spat.

"Heeey, yeah, you're right!" Peach sang, agreeing with him. "That is Corona Mountain!"

"GOD, WHY?" Luigi whined, hands on his face -expression hopeless.

"What's so bad about Corona Mountain?" Rosalina questioned.

"Fool!" Luigi scolded, pointing with a gloved finger -the background a fiery hell. "Corona Mountain is a very active volcano that is said to burn as hot as a thousand suns! It has 36,000,000 eruptions a day and-"

**SLAP!**

"THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Daisy scolded, her hand in the end position of the slap and teeth sharp, Luigi's head tilted with his tongue sticking out weakly -a comedic bump forming on his head.

"So we climb a dangerous volcano for our first Star, eh?" Link inquired, pouring some sake into his signature cup. "Cheers!"

"Hm-hm!" Peach giggled. "Sounds like fun."

"HOW IS THAT FUN!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

"Great!" Mario exclaimed, punching a gloved fist into his palm. "So we head to Corona Mountain and nab that Crystal Star."

The camera was focused on Mario's eye, which narrowed in determination. "Let's hurry and get this over with."

**Chapter 5 -END-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

**MarioFan3000**

_In exchange for Link's strength, our heroes have decided to team up with the travelling swordsman and help him gather the seven Crystal Stars._

Daisy took a deep breath. Link was looking skyward at the starry night sky, the full moon massive this evening.

"We'll help you gather the Crystal Stars."

Link couldn't help but give a grin.

"Very well." Link started, billions of stars shining above. "Let the Legend begin."

_Heeding the instructions of the Legend of the Crystal Stars, they made their way to the sacred Shrine of Stars, where they discovered the location of the first Crystal Star._

The gang gathered around, all looking at the book opened in Rosalina's hands. On the new page that was created was a picture of a massive volcano. Atop this volcano was a diamond coloured Crystal Star.

"According to this book the first Crystal Star lies somewhere in this volcano…" Rosalina informed.

"Hmm…" Link pondered, a hand on chin in thought.

"Hey, isn't that Corona Mountain?" Mario recognized, examining the picture.

"WHAT?" Luigi spat.

"Heeey, yeah, you're right!" Peach sang, agreeing with him. "That is Corona Mountain!"

_With their destination set, our heroes are preparing for their first adventure! This marks the beginning of the Corona Mountain arc!_

**Chapter 6: **_Corona Mountain Arc Begins!_

_-The Royal Lounge-_

Gathered in the royal Lounge was Mario, Link, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. They were all seated in various positions -the girls sitting on a three seat couch, Luigi taking a snooze in an armchair and Link and Mario at the bar with two seats between the two of them. All eyes were glued on the T.V on this late morning, Link drinking his favourite beverage, Chateau Romani, and Mario drinking his favourite beverage, Super Soda.

**VERONICA SHROOM -MUSHROOM KINGDOM NEWS (MKN) ANCHOR AND REPORTER-**

**Veronica Shroom: **_"Good morning, I'm Veronica Shroom. A reminder to PPU students that the eastern district parking ban is now in effect, and enforcement is showing no mercy this year. Officer Vinny joins us on that -hello Vinny!"_

Students were walking in the background, a yellow pianta with black sunglasses in a blue police uniform up front for half of the T.V, the pink spotted Toad with blonde bangs, Veronica Shroom, on the other half of the screen -newsroom in the background.

**OFFICER VINNY -TTPD-**

"…"

"Yah hi dair Veronica." Vinny greeted.

"So Vinny, the parking ban is now in effect, if there's something you want to tell the PPU students what would it be?" Veronica questioned.

"…"

"Yah know Veronica, it's just as I tells em' every year; obey dah signs! Show some respect for dah community, yah know?" Vinny answered.

"And do you feel as though the students of Princess Peach University show respect for the community?" Veronica questioned.

"…"

"Oh, of course I does -these little rascals got heart, yah know? It really all boils down tah dis: If you'se park where your permitted, we square. But if ya's don't, I'm gonna grill ya's!" Vinny explained.

"And what exactly might that entail officer?" Veronica questioned.

"…"

"Depends on dah circumstances, I might fine or eve _-brzzzt bah ya go brzzzzt screeeeech_."

Static started to smother the screen, the brightness gradually decreasing. Veronica looked confused in the newsroom, Vinny not understanding that technical difficulties were taking place as he continued to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with the broadcast?" Mario barked.

"I guess they're experiencing technical difficulties?" Peach hypothesized.

Eventually black static smothered the screen, giving that much too familiar white noise sound. The gang was silent, showing a few seconds of patience before Peach broke the silence. The black static caused Luigi to wake up, the man in green giving a surprised grunt as his snore bubble loudly popped.

"On second thought, maybe it's our T.V…" Peach continued.

"I'll go fix it…" Luigi sighed, sitting up and walking towards the T.V.

Then, miraculously, Bowser's red mark appeared on the screen -accompanied with his evil laugh.

"EYAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi cried, his arms raised skyward, eyes bulging and teeth sharp -zig zag tongue flying from his mouth in horror.

**SMASH!**

"CALM DOWN!" Daisy scolded, her teeth sharp and fist in the ending position -Luigi lying limp on the ground with a bump on his head -tongue weakly sticking out.

"Th-That's Bowser's mark!" Peach whined, the famous red mark fading in and out of the screen -accompanied with a calm evil laugh from Bowser.

"The hell…" Mario growled, sitting in his bar seat and looking at the T.V with an angered expression.

Then, reception returned. Various bars, stores, electronic stores, restaurants, and homes all around the country were watching the same thing. On every T.V. was Bowser, who was standing before a large missile atop the dangerous Corona Mountain. He had blank face, waiting to be on air. A Lakitu on a cloud was dangling a black camera before him via fishing rod.

_"Y-You're on, you're Stupidness!"_

_"H-Huh? Why didn't you say so sooner ya old hag!"_

"Tsk, dumb ass." Mario insulted, pounding back some more Super Soda.

_"Ahem! Greetings, losers of the Mushroom Kingdom! It is I, Lord Bowser, King of the Koopas!"_

"What is he doing?" Daisy questioned.

"I don't like this…" Luigi whined, peeking from behind the couch the three girls sat on -all eyes on the broadcast.

Various faces from around the world watched the T.V. in silent suspense.

_"As I'm sure you're all just dying to get back to your stupid television shows right now, I'll cut right to the chase. Especially since I'm really only talking to one person here… princess…"_

Peach gasped, her blue eyes trembling in fear -her hand nervously curled by her sapphire brooch on her pink dress. On the television screen was the summit of the red rock Corona Mountain, the late morning sky a peaceful blue. Bowser stood there, waving an arm behind him to what appeared to be a massive missile angled at forty five degrees hooked up to a big piece of machinery that featured solar panels, and most importantly, the symbol of the X-Naut army.

_"Behind me is a solar powered missile that will launch as soon as it stops receiving energy, in other words, sunset. This missile will fly directly into the heart of Corona Mountain and explode, causing an eruption so massive that it will smother all of Toad Town in hot bubbling magma!"_

Various people from all over the world shrieked and gasped in horror, kids crying and women fainting. Peach, Daisy, and Luigi featured incredibly shocked expressions, Mario looking very angry as his hands formed fists.

_"However, since I am a nice guy, I am willing to stop this missile from launching under one condition. You listening Peach?"_

Suspense and silence hung in the air, the world on the edge of their seat. A drop of sweat slid down from Peach's forehead, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom incredibly stressed -her heart racing.

_"You must publicly resign from your title as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and surrender ownership of the entire Mushroom Kingdom to Sir Grodus!"_

Everyone but Link gasped heavily in shock.

"Grodus?" Luigi barked, incredibly confused.

"Has he allied with Grodus, too?" Daisy questioned, her eyes trembling. "B-But how can that be?"

Link was facing downward with folded arms, eyes closed in thought. Princess Peach had her hands over her mouth in horror, her blue eyes widened and petrified as she watched the broadcast. Roughly and with haste, Mario stood up from the bar stool, causing it to swing wildly.

"M-Mario?" Luigi barked, watching as Mario stormed towards the Royal Lounge door -Mario's eyes concealed in shadow.

Everyone else was too lost into the broadcast to notice Mario's exit, the man in red slamming the door as he left. Luigi blinked in confusion, returning to the broadcast with uncertainty.

_"So what will it be, Princess? Give up your Kingdom to Grodus? Or let everyone roast in the magma of Corona Mountain? You've got until sundown to make the public announcement!"_

_"BWAH HA HA HA! BWAH HA HA-"_

The reception cut out once again, the T.V. filled with white noise. During the shocked silence, Luigi's white gloved finger turned off the television.

"I-I can't believe this…" Luigi whined, setting the remote back down.

"So many lives are at stake right now…" Daisy fret, her expression somber. "And Bowser had allied with our main enemy, Grodus."

"But Bowser isn't the type to team up with people." Luigi mentioned, hand on chin in thought.

"That's a good point." Daisy admitted, hand on chin in thought as well.

"Either way, this is certainly an unsettling situation." Link stated, standing up from the bar.

Princess Peach's eyes were concealed in shadow as she sat on the couch, her expression practically lifeless as Luigi ranted: "Well yeah, what was your first clue? This is freaking' horrible! Just what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Hey, Peach!" Luigi summoned, everyone directing their attention to the silent princess. "Peach?"

Without a word Peach stood to her feet, leaving the Royal Lounge with her eyes concealed in shadow.

"Peach, don't go…" Daisy sang, a frown on her face.

Peach said nothing, slamming the lounge door upon her exit. Daisy faced back toward Link, Luigi, and Rosalina.

"Dammit, we need to talk this through right now!" Daisy cursed.

"Just give her some time. This must be incredibly stressful for her." Rosalina eased.

"I suppose, but we don't really have time to be stressed." Daisy noted, surveying the area. "Hey, where is Mario?"

"He left awhile ago during Bowser's broadcast." Luigi informed.

**POW! BONK! SMASH!**

"WHAT?" Daisy barked, her teeth sharp and both fists clenched, Luigi on the ground with three stacked bumps on his head -tongue sticking out weakly and cheeks swollen. "YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"

"Wuts dah big deal?" Luigi whined, swollen cheeks altering his speech.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? THAT IDIOT IS PROBABLY ON HIS WAY TO CORONA MOUNTAIN AS WE SPEAK!" Daisy roared, her teeth sharp.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed, sake cup in hand.

**SLAP!**

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Daisy scolded with sharp teeth, her hand in the concluding position of the slap -Link's head turned with his tongue weakly sticking out and sake cup in hand.

"Peach is Mario's girlfriend, so if he hears that Grodus plans on taking her country after he already has mine, he wont listen to any reason!" Daisy explained. "He's gonna blindly run into there and get himself hurt!"

"Oh, so they're dating? That makes so much more sense!" Link sang, snapping his fingers in realization.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

"This is troublesome. The smartest move would have been to stay together and calmly develop a tactic to both protect the people from Bowser and keep the country from Grodus." Rosalina explained.

"Well yeah, but things don't work like that with Mario." Daisy countered. "He's an idiot."

"I have an idea!" Navi proposed, flying from Link's hat with a glimmer. "Who can fight and who can't?"

"I can't." Daisy answered, raising her hand.

"My powers have yet to return to me, so I can't as of now." Rosalina answered.

"Ok… can you fight?" Navi questioned, facing Luigi.

"Erm, uh, well that depends! By saying yes am I volunteering myself for danger?" Luigi questioned.

"Yup." Navi answered.

"Then no, I can't." Luigi slyly answered, arms folded in pride and eyes closed.

"YES YOU CAN!" Daisy scolded, her teeth sharp and fist clenched.

"Perfect! Okay everybody, gather around." Navi gathered, the tiny fairy girl fluttering in place. "Here's the plan…"

In the countryside outside of Toad Town and Peach Castle is a beautiful highway that stretches for about 450km until it arrives in the arctic Starborn Valley. This is known as the Trans-Mushroom Highway. The first quarter of this highway lies on a steep cliff that overlooks a sparkling ocean. On it's other side is red bedrock so the highway is essentially at the top of one cliff and at the bottom of another. The Trans-Mushroom highway twists and turns through a very beautiful, scenic route -which at one point passes a turn off trail that leads to the massive volcano, Corona Mountain. On this sunny early afternoon a trail of smoke could be seen on the curvy, scenic road. Running at an impressive speed of 64 kilometres an hour was the pissed off Mario, smoke flying from his feet as he zoomed down the curvy road on the cliffside. His expression was furious as he cursed his enemy:

"BOOOOWSERRRR!"

**Chapter 6 -END-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

**MarioFan3000**

_After visiting the Shrine of Stars, our heroes have discovered that the first Crystal Star lies somewhere on Corona Mountain._

_However, their first adventure together is already off to a heart-pounding start! The Koopa King, Bowser, has threatened the lives of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom with a giant X-Missile, which is programmed to launch at sunset._

Peach gasped, her blue eyes trembling in fear -her hand nervously curled by her sapphire brooch on her pink dress. On the television screen was the summit of the red rock Corona Mountain, the late morning sky a peaceful blue. Bowser stood there, waving an arm behind him to what appeared to be a massive missile angled at forty five degrees hooked up to a big piece of machinery that featured solar panels, and most importantly, the symbol of the X-Naut army.

_"Behind me is a solar powered missile that will launch as soon as it stops receiving energy, in other words, sunset. This missile will fly directly into the heart of Corona Mountain and explode, causing an eruption so massive that it will smother all of Toad Town in hot bubbling magma!"_

_To add pressure to the situation, Bowser has forced Princess Peach to make a difficult decision._

_"However, since I am a nice guy, I am willing to stop this missile from launching under one condition. You listening Peach?"_

Suspense and silence hung in the air, the world on the edge of their seat. A drop of sweat slid down from Peach's forehead, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom incredibly stressed -her heart racing.

_"You must publicly resign from your title as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and surrender ownership of the entire Mushroom Kingdom to Sir Grodus!"_

_On top of everything, our heroes have also discovered that the Koopa King is for some reasoning allying with their main enemy, General Grodus of the X-Nauts! Without hesitation, Mario sets course for Corona Mountain while the others come up with a plan._

"Perfect! Okay everybody, gather around." Navi gathered, the tiny fairy girl fluttering in place. "Here's the plan..."

Running at an impressive speed of 64 kilometres an hour was the pissed off Mario, smoke flying from his feet as he zoomed down the curvy road on the cliffside. His expression was furious as he cursed his enemy:

"BOOOOWSERRRR!"

_Our heroes are faced with a difficult situation already! How will they manage?_

**Chapter 7: **_The Koopa King's Plan and the Princesses Decision!_

_-A Brief Description Of Corona Mountain-_

_Corona Mountain is a red rock stratovolcano with very unusual properties. It has a long winding helix path that leads from the foot to the summit. This path is broken up into six major levels that are dictated by the radical environments they experience. For now, all that needs to be considered are the first level and the sixth level, the foot and the summit, respectively._

**Level Six: Summit **_(Bowser, Kammy Koopa, Wario, Waluigi, X-Missile)_

**Level Five**

**Level Four**

**Level Three**

**Level Two**

**Level One: Foot**

_-Corona Mountain, Level Six-_

Gathered before the massive X-Missile on level six was Kammy Koopa, Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi -the sun in the high noon position.

"BWAH HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed, a big smile on his face. "Tell me Kammy, what time is it?"

"Why it's noon, Milord." Kammy Koopa answered.

"Sunset is at eight o'clock tonight, right? Hmm…" Bowser pondered, arms folded and eyes closed in thought. "Grr… How many hours is that?"

"That's eight hours from now, your Mathlessness." Kammy Koopa answered.

"BWAH HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed. "So all we gotta do is hold off for eight hours? Piece of cake!"

Waluigi was a lanky man who only valued three things in the world. His twiggy black mustache, his prominent pink nose, and his master, Grodus. He wore black overalls with a long sleeve purple undershirt, a purple hat on his head with a reverse yellow L on it's front. His white gloves featured the same emblem, orange elf shoes on his feet. He was a captain in the X-Naut army, which were Grodus's forces.

**-X-Naut Army Captain- WALUIGI**

"And hold off eight hours we shall." Waluigi insisted, rubbing his twiggy mustache between his gloved fingertips. "Remember, you promised to give him the Mushroom Kingdom in exchange for that Goddess Star. If you fail to hold your end of the bargain, Master will hunt you down."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Bowser dismissed. "I don't mind helping him out after the awesome power he has granted me. Finally, I'll be able to crush Mario no problem! BWAH HA HA HA!"

"HYEH HAH HAH!" Kammy Koopa cackled. "It certainly is the power of all powers, your Ruthlessness!"

"Don't let it get to your head." Waluigi calmly warned, the lanky X-Naut captain rather uptight.

Wario was a short and fat man who only valued three things in the world. Food, women, and above all else, money. He wore purple overalls with a yellow undershirt, a yellow hat on his head with a blue W on it's front. His white gloves featured the same emblem, green elf shoes on his feet. He was the second executive of the Koopa's, which were Bowsers forces.

**-Second Executive of Koopas- WARIO**

"Chomp, chomp, lighten up will ya?" Wario attacked, munching on a greasy drumstick of meat. "We get to watch a pretty girl cry and shoot a giant ass missile!"

"Hmph, lighten up? Seeing girls cry and watching people die is your idea of a good time, is it?" Waluigi countered. "Don't you have any sense of propriety? This is business. Act professional."

"Professional?" Wario barked, perking his butt as he let out a yellow gassy fart. "Heh heh. How's that for professional?"

"Ugh!" Waluigi whined, plugging his precious nose. "How utterly repugnant! Your flatulence has damaged my perfect nose!"

"Your nose sucks." Wario bluntly insulted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Waluigi roared, flames in the background as his giant presence towered over the tiny Wario.

"I said your nose sucks. And so does your mustache." Wario continued, greasy drumstick in hand.

"WHY YOU!" Waluigi roared, steam blowing from his nose and ears -fist clenched and face red.

"So different yet so similar." Bowser calmly noted, he and Kammy Koopa watching them bicker from the sidelines.

"Alright, listen up idiots!" Bowser summoned.

Waluigi and Wario stopped bickering, turning to the Koopa King with a mild bark.

"Waluigi, you may be loyal to Grodus but right now he's got you working for me. So you're gonna do what I tell ya. Got it?" Bowser ordered, his expression somewhat harsh.

"I shall cooperate in order to reach our common objective." Waluigi answered.

"Okay well you can cooperate by taking your bony little butt and your X weirdos down to the gate at Level One." Bowser ordered. "I know Mario's gonna show up so I want you and your men to stomp him before he even sets foot on this mountain."

"Consider it done." Waluigi accepted, leaving the scene.

"Our troops are scattered around the mountain, right?" Bowser questioned.

"Why yes, Milord." Kammy Koopa answered. "As requested, I've strategically stationed various troops throughout the four inner levels of the mountain. Mario won't stand a chance!"

"BWAH HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed, his arms spread with a smile. "Mario and his green brother may have beat me in the past, but this time will be different! They won't even be able to make it up here! And if they do, they won't be able to beat me! Either way, there's no way they're gonna stop this missile from launching!"

"HYEH HEH HEH!" Kammy Koopa cackled, riding her magic broom in place. "I'm positively smothered in chortles, your Awfulness!"

"Yeah, those losers don't stand a chance this time." Wario laughed. "Little pink Peachy's gonna cry cry cry once her precious little castle burns to the ground and Grodus takes her kingdom."

"BWAH HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed, with an evil smile -the camera focusing in on his narrowed eye afterward. "Let the games begin."

_-Peach Castle, 2F-_

Outside of Peach and Mario's bedroom door was Daisy and Rosalina, Navi fluttering in between the heads of the two princesses.

"Come on Peach, open up!" Daisy sang, sounding distressed.

But there was no response. They were positive that Peach was in there, but she had locked herself inside and was not coming out. Inside the room Peach was lying on her side beneath her fluffy white blankets in her pink canopy bed. Wet tear lines were present on her soft somber face, her back facing the bedroom door that Daisy was talking to her from. _"Just how long do you plan on staying in there anyway? This isn't gonna just fix itself!"_

A tear slid down Peach's cheek, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom sniffling and sobbing quietly while wiping it away with a gloved hand.

"Looks like she's not coming out." Rosalina noted, watching Daisy stare at the door from behind.

"Ugh…" Daisy groaned, turning away from the door. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

"P-P-PRINCESS!" Toadsworth screamed, the old steward running up the stairs in a panic.

An exclamation mark appeared over the party outside Peach's door, the three of them turning to the panicked steward that was running their way.

"Toadsworth! What's got you so riled up all of a sudden?" Daisy questioned, stepping forward.

Toadsworth stopped before Daisy with his hands on his knees, the aged Toad wheezing as he took a moment to catch his breath. _"Huff, I say! I'm told old for this…"_

"Ahem! EMERGENCY!" Toadsworth screamed, his arms spread. "THE ENTIRE TOWN IS OUTSIDE THE CASTLE DOORS AND THEY'RE FURIOUS!"

Daisy and Navi gasped in shock, Daisy immediately running for the front doors.

"Dammit, this isn't good!" Daisy cursed, running towards the first floor. "I'll talk to them, you get Peach out of there!"

"Princess Daisy, y-you can't just go out there!" Toadsworth declined, stretching an arm back towards the direction he came -Daisy running down the stairs. "Oh dear…"

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

It was madness. From Toad Town all up along the dirt path and leading to the stone bridge before the main doors of Peach Castle were the citizens of Toad Town. Angry and scared, the people of the country were demanding answers from their princess and they were demanding them now. Mushroom Kingdom News had even set up some cameras and a television broadcast in a small section of her castle gardens, so that the world could watch the chaotic event that was taking place. The camera was focused on the stone bridge before the main doors of Peach Castle, which had nine armed Toad Guards blocking the citizens from storming into the castle. Behind the barricade of Toad guards stood an angry Princess Daisy and an uncomfortable Princess Rosalina. Rosalina was scanning the area, all of the citizens crying and shouting various things. Some of them were holding up signs that said things like **"PROTECT THE PEOPLE, AND STEP DOWN!" **or **"DONT BE A HERO, PLAY IT SAFE!"**. The crowd was anxious and they seemed to be in favour of Princess Peach backing down from her title and surrendering the Mushroom Kingdom to Grodus. Rosalina continued to scan the eager crowd, eventually noticing the cameras that were set up and pointing straight at her, the massive television screen showing her and Daisy standing on the bridge behind the Toad Guards. She went as white as a ghost.

"Geez, can you believe these people?" Daisy complained, her teeth clenched slightly.

"Oh no… C-Cameras…" Rosalina whined, frozen in place as she stared at the screen she was displayed on for the world to see.

"Rosalina?" Daisy summoned, turning and facing the terrified princess of the galaxies. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I have to go." Rosalina whined, turning around and heading back into the castle.

"What? Are you serious?" Daisy barked, watching her quickly run inside the castle -closing the brown main doors tightly behind her. The crowd was loud and eager, causing Daisy to cringe in anger as she turned back towards them.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Daisy screamed, racing lines accompanying her presence -a top down view on her as she yelled toward the skies.

Remarkably, the angry mob went silent. Veronica Shroom of the Mushroom Kingdom News was one of the people at the mobs front. After silencing and gaining the crowds attention, Daisy continued to rant -the exiled Princess of Sarasaland on the T.V. for various people all over the world to see.

"Don't you guys have any sense of compassion? How do you think the Princess feels right now?" Daisy challenged.

The mob was silent, listening intently to her words.

"She's stressed out of her mind! Saving her people is her top priority, but she can't just back down before she even fights!" Daisy reminded.

_-Peach Castle, 2F-_

Navi was hovering in place before Peach's door, the somber Toadsworth on the outside waiting anxiously for Peach to come out.

"Things seem to have gotten quieter out there… Nice work, Daisy!" Navi thought aloud, turning to the somber Toad afterward. "Umm, Toadsworth, is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Yes it is." Toadsworth confirmed.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go in there and check on the Princess." Navi informed, flying down to the ground then lying in prone -the blue fairy proceeding to crawl through the gap at the bottom of the door.

"My, one of the many advantages of being small I see!" Toadsworth noted, watching as her lower legs and feet went out of sight.

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

"And here you guys are booing her off the stage before she's even started!" Daisy challenged. "You should be ashamed!"

"You know, she's got a pretty good point." One Toad commented.

"Too hell with that! My family is in danger!" Another Toad cursed. "Give it up and end this crisis before it starts!"

"Peach has been good to us for years! No way am I just gonna vote her off like that!" Another Toad countered.

"Do you wanna burn to death you idiot?" Another Toad snapped.

"Beats being ruled by Grodus!" Another Toad counted.

The citizens of Toad Town got riled once more, arguing with each other now. In an effort to calm things down, Daisy had only created more chaos -her teeth clenched.

"EVERYBODY, CALM DOWN! HEY!" Daisy silenced, her demands futile as the chaos continued. "Dammit!"

_-Peach Castle, B1-_

Standing before a green Wild Wing -an awe inspiring sporty muscle car- in the underground parking complex of Peach Castle was Luigi and Link. The area was relatively dark for the time of day, only the occasional ceiling light available to guide vehicles out of the complex and onto the stretch of highway that took one through the countryside.

"Pretty impressive." Link nodded. "I never would have imagined such a place existed beneath Peach Castle."

"Aww yeah." Luigi smiled. "This place is tight. We can fit all sorts of vehicles here!"

"She's a little empty though." Luigi continued, the two of them surveying the relatively barren parking complex. "We don't really know any engineers or mechanics. I mean I can fart around a bit, but I couldn't fill this place with anything worthwhile."

"I see." Link acknowledged. "Can't help you there, I'm afraid."

"No biggie." Luigi assured, jumping over the door and into the drivers seat of his green Wild Wing. "Come on, hop in!"

"Oh? Well alright." Link accepted, walking up to the passenger door and getting inside the vehicle. "Ahh. I tell you, you don't see these things around Hyrule."

"So you're from Hyrule, huh?" Luigi acknowledged. "I guess that makes sense."

"Shh." Link hushed, holding up a finger.

Luigi went quiet. The two of them were dead silent as they sat in the green Wild Wing within the parking complex beneath Peach Castle. They could hear the faint noises of the outraged mob at the castle front.

"Geez, it sounds crazy out there!" Luigi gawked.

"Indeed." Link agreed. "Naturally, the town is in an outrage."

"I think the girls got it covered." Luigi assured, turning the key in the ignition -the engine giving a healthy purr. "Let's go find Mario."

"Right." Link nodded.

"Heh heh, we'll catch up to him in no time with this bad boy!" Luigi laughed, zooming through the parking complex. "Yahoo!"

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed, his hair and hat blowing in the afternoon wind as they zoomed out of the parking complex and entered the Trans-Mushroom highway -the first chosen hero revealing a bottle of sake. "This calls for some sake! Want some?"

"YOU CAN'T DRINK AND DRIVE!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

_-Peach Castle, 2F-_

"Ungh…" Navi weakly grunted, pushing herself off of the floor as she successfully entered Peach and Mario's bedroom. "Huh?"

Navi blinked in wonder with slightly widened eyes. There Peach stood with her back to Navi, completely silent. It was eerie. The room was silent, but the chaos before the castle front could be heard. The glisten of Navi broke the silence as she flew up from the ground.

"U-Umm, Princess?" Navi greeted. "I-It's me, Navi."

Peach still had her back facing the tiny blue fairy, standing there all alone in her bedroom. "We were just wondering if you could come out and diffuse the situation a little."

"Oh… Hi, Navi." Peach calmly answered, sounding relatively normal but still having her back to Link's companion. "Yes, I'm ready to come out now."

"Oh? O-Okay! Great!" Navi smiled.

"I've made my decision." Peach informed, turning around and looking slightly downward with her hands neatly together -her arms forming a V.

"That's good! Let's run it by the others." Navi decided, seeming rushed.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Peach noted, the blonde princess examining the tiny fairy hovering before her. "I've never really seen you up close before."

"What?" Navi barked, a slight pink blush forming on her blue face. "P-Peach, stay focused!"

"I wonder how Mario feels about sleeping in a pink bed." Peach calmly rambled, turning her head to the bed. "I mean, he doesn't ever complain, but-"

"Peach!" Navi snapped.

Peach calmly turned to Navi with a soft toothless smile. "Yes?"

"Y-You're acting strange!" Navi attacked, flying somewhat defensively. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Peach asked, seeming to have to think about it. "Yeah, I think so."

Navi was silent but defensive as Peach walked by, heading towards her bedroom door.

"Well, let's go. Better tell everyone the news." Peach thought aloud, placing a hand on the doorknob -her eyes concealed in shadow.

"I'm surrendering the Kingdom to Grodus."

**Chapter 7 -END-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Bowser has allied with General Grodus, and plans on helping him take control of the Mushroom Kingdom with the aid of an X-Missile, which is set to launch at sunset. If Peach doesn't surrender her country by then, Toad Town and much of the Mushroom Kingdom will be covered in the inner magma of Corona Mountain._

**_Current Locations:_**

**_Bowser:_**_ Corona Mountain, Level Six_

_**Mario: **Trans-Mushroom Highway_

_**Luigi & Link: **Trans-Mushroom Highway_

_**Daisy: **Outside Peach Castle_

_**Peach & Navi: **Peach Castle_

_While trying to get Peach out of her bedroom to discuss the situation at hand, the angered citizens of Toad Town showed up at the castle front. Daisy tries to calm them down by asking for a bit of compassion for the princess from the people, but only gets the citizens arguing amongst themselves._

"And here you guys are booing her off the stage before she's even started!" Daisy challenged. "You should be ashamed!"

"You know, she's got a pretty good point." One Toad commented.

"Too hell with that! My family is in danger!" Another Toad cursed. "Give it up and end this crisis before it starts!"

"Peach has been good to us for years! No way am I just gonna vote her off like that!" Another Toad countered.

"Do you wanna burn to death you idiot?" Another Toad snapped.

"Beats being ruled by Grodus!" Another Toad counted.

The citizens of Toad Town got riled once more, arguing with each other now. In an effort to calm things down, Daisy had only created more chaos -her teeth clenched.

"EVERYBODY, CALM DOWN! HEY!" Daisy silenced, her demands futile as the chaos continued. "Dammit!"

_ Meanwhile, Link and Luigi drive along the Trans-Mushroom highway in search for Mario._

"Heh heh, we'll catch up to him in no time with this bad boy!" Luigi laughed, zooming through the parking complex. "Yahoo!"

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed, his hair and hat blowing in the afternoon wind as they zoomed out of the parking complex and entered the Trans-Mushroom highway -the first chosen hero revealing a bottle of sake. "This calls for some sake! Want some?"

"YOU CAN'T DRINK AND DRIVE!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

_Navi sneaks into Peach's room, only to discover that she has after all made her decision!_

Navi was silent but defensive as Peach walked by, heading towards her bedroom door.

"Well, let's go. Better tell everyone the news." Peach thought aloud, placing a hand on the doorknob -her eyes concealed in shadow.

"I'm surrendering the Kingdom to Grodus."

_With Bowsers forces at large, the citizens outraged, and Peach defeated, things are looking grim! Our heroes need to make their move!_

**Chapter 8: **_Mario Makes His Move!_

_-Somewhere Along The Trans-Mushroom Highway-_

Smoke was still flying from Mario's feet as he ran 64 kilometres an hour down the long and winding road -cliff to a sparkling ocean on his right, steep cliff on his left. He went up a hill and then dipped down and to the left, then made a wide right curve around a big chunk of cliff. In the distance was the epic Corona Mountain, the massive X-Missile on the summit visible from even this distance.

"OOOOHH AHHHH!" Mario roared, the fire man furious as he ran 64 kilometres an hour along the highway towards the distant Corona Mountain -big trail of smoke following him. "BOOWSERRR!"

_-Peach Castle, 2F-_

There Navi was, fluttering in place within Peach and Mario's bedroom with widened eyes -the tiny fairy girl totally in shock from what Peach had just said.

"P-Peach, did I just hear with I think I heard?" Navi challenged, still in shock.

Peach said nothing, opening the door and proceeding to step outside, her eyes concealed in shadow. Navi's eyes widened in alarm.

"W-Wait!" Navi cried, zooming for the closing door.

**SMASH!**

Peach had closed the door before Navi had a chance to get out, causing the tiny fairy to smash into the door. She was now sitting on the floor, rubbing her aching head.

"Ow…" Navi whined, rubbing her aching head.

"P-Princess!" Toadsworth barked, surprised to see her finally come outside -his eyes widening slightly from her blank shadow eyed expression. "A-Are you alright?"

"My, that's quite a noisy crowd out there." Peach calmly noted, walking towards the first floor. "I suppose I should go out and quiet them down."

"P-Princess!" Toadsworth cried, the old steward following her with a nervous hop and hand. "Princess!"

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

The chaos continued. The angry mob of citizens whom Daisy had tried to reason with had only become even more angry. The feud between whether or not Peach should step down or not raged between the crowd, some of the people even breaking out into a fist fight -which only caused even more citizens to rage. Down near the end of the road that connected to Toad Town was a parked car, surrounded by citizens who were more focused on the castle was up ahead. Officer Vinny had a hand by his face as he yelled at the crowd, pointing at the illegally parked vehicle with his other hand.

"WHO DA HELL PARKED HERE? AH?" Vinny challenged, revealing his pocketbook after and proceeding to write a ticket. "Maximum fine ya little shit!"

The world was watching the broadcast, a Mushroom Kingdom News helicopter now flying around the castle -filming the chaos. For citizens all around the world, on their screens they could see the angry Toads yell and fight back and forth -the stressed out Daisy standing on the stone bridge with some Toad guards protecting her, her teeth clenched in angst as she waited for Peach to arrive. Standing before the Toad guards with a microphone and camera was Veronica Shroom, the broadcast showing her at first as she spoke but eventually switching to the helicopter view -the world watching the chaos at Peach Castle from up above.

**Veronica Shroom: **_"Good afternoon everybody, I'm Veronica Shroom -reporting live from Peach Castle. Earlier this morning Bowser somehow managed to tap into our system and broadcasted to the world something very threatening. He is currently atop Corona Mountain with a large "X-Missile" that is set to launch at sundown tonight. He plans to fire this missile into the centre of Corona Mountain and cause an eruption so massive that it will smother a large portion of the Mushroom Kingdom in magma, including Peach Castle and all of Toad Town. Additionally, the only way he will back down is if Peach surrenders her entire kingdom to Grodus, the same man behind the crisis in Sarasaland. Sunset at Corona Mountain is at 20:02, and with the current time being 14:17 that gives less then six hours before the missile launches, and Princess Toadstool has yet to make a public appearance."_

**Various People Watching The Broadcast From Various Locations: **

_"Oh god!"_

_"First the crisis in Sarasaland and now this?"_

_"What the hell is happening to the world!"_

_"Will we ever see peace again?"_

**Veronica Shroom: **_"Standing on the stone bridge before me is the Princess of Sarasaland, Daisy, who has recently been exiled from her country by the X-Naut General Grodus. She has attempted to get the crowd to sympathize with Princess Toadstool, but it seems that it has only caused more chaos. What the people want, is answers."_

Princess Daisy featured harsh eyebrows and clenched teeth, her forehead sweaty as the world watched her and the chaos before her. _(Dammit Peach! Where the hell are you?)_

_-Somewhere Along The Trans-Mushroom Highway-_

Cruising at a impressive 110km an hour on the long and winding road was the green Wild Wing, Luigi at the wheel and Link in the passenger seat. The afternoon sun caused the vast ocean on their right to sparkle in beauty -the steep cliffs on their left a nice red. The wind was blowing through their hair and hats, causing them to rock a bit in the roofless vehicle.

"My, this sure can go fast!" Link commented. "Much faster than a horse."

"Of course it can." Luigi gawked. "It's a freaking' car man!"

Then, the car started to putt in an unhealthy fashion, slowing down tremendously and rocking a bit.

"Aww, dammit!" Luigi cursed while gearing down, his feet switching between the clutch and the brakes as he harshly steered to the side of the road -the green Wild Wing coming to a complete stop.

"What's this? We've stopped?" Link commented, looking around.

"Of all the freaking times, why now!" Link cursed, slamming the door and muttering profanity as he made his way to the hood of the vehicle.

"What wrong? Is it hungry?" Link questioned.

"No, it's not hungry." Luigi sighed, not in the mood to joke around. He lifted up the hood, attaching the support rods. "I think the alternator is acting up again. This is going to take a bit of time."

"I see." Link acknowledged, sitting in the passenger seat. "You don't have this problem with a horse."

"SHUT UP!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

The chaos continues outside Peach Castle! As sunset approaches, the citizens of Toad Town grow angry, and the world watching grows more and more anxious!

"HEY! WE WANT TO SEE THE PRINCESS!"

"BRING OUT THE PRINCESS ALREADY!"

"YEAH!"

"JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE, ALRIGHT?" Daisy cursed, a fist clenched.

**Veronica Shroom: **_"The people of Toad Town are growing livid as Princess Peach has still yet to make an appearance! What exactly is the Princess doing in our darkest hours?"_

**Various People Watching The Broadcast From Various Locations:**

_"What the hell is she thinking?"_

_"That bitch! Get out there already!"_

_"She's probably tucked her tail and left already, the cold hearted wench!"_

(Dammit Peach, hurry the hell up!) Daisy cursed, examining the angry mob before her castle.

Then, the brown double doors to Peach Castle opened. The angry mob continued to yell for but a brief second before they were all silenced. It was like magic. Her red heeled shoe stepped onto the stone bridge, the bottom of her pink dress swaying with her motion like a dying wedding bell. The entire world was silenced as Peach walked towards the end of the bridge, the Toad guards protecting her from the civilians. Veronica Shroom herself was amazed, the news reporter taking a moment to finally speak to the world -who were all watching Peach stand on the stone bridge before her castle, Daisy and Toadsworth standing behind her -Toad guards before her.

**Veronica Shroom: **_"A-And it would appear that the Princess has finally stepped forward!"_

"Finally." Daisy calmly sighed, with a breath of relief.

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

**Peach: **_"Hello everyone. My sincere apologies for keeping you all waiting so long."_

The world was silent, listening to the voice of power finally speak in this time of crisis.

**Peach: **_"As I'm sure you're all well aware, the Mushroom Kingdom is currently facing what is possibly the biggest crisis it has ever known. This is truly a challenging time for everyone here, so please, try not to fight. We are all individuals grieving, individuals who are worried about our families and our homes. So please, try to look into each others hearts and show compassion, not hate."_

The crowd seemed to be a little touched, looking at each other with soft smiles, rubbing the back of their heads shyly -and some even hugging.

"Ha, that's just like our Princess." A blue spotted Toad laughed, wiping a tear.

"Daw, fine…" Vinny cracked, removing the parking ticket from the vehicle and crumpling it up in his yellow hands.

"Very touching, I say…" Toadsworth laughed, wiping a tear. "How very touching indeed."

Daisy simply watched the back of Peach with folded arms and a proud smile, listening to her friend continue.

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

**Peach: **_"So even though these are dark days, there is still light, because we still have each other! We still have the ones we love!"_

"YEAAAAAH!"

The crowd was cheering, their spirits clearly being lifted from the princesses words. She raised a hand, trying to calm them down.

**Peach: **_"However, that being said."_

That caused the world to go silent once again, all listening intently for the princess to continue from various places all over the world.

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

**Peach: **_"The people of my Kingdom are what I value most. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they are not harmed in anyway. Even if it means surrendering my position."_

The crowd gasped in shock from her words, rambling back and forth between each other. Daisy and Toadsworth gasped in horror, Daisy stepping forward with a hand:

"Peach are you out of your mind? You can't surrender your country too-"

"Shut up." Peach silenced, her back facing Daisy.

That caused Daisy to gasp with widened eyes, Peach very rarely every being that cold and rude to anyone.

"I've made my decision. Stay out of this." Peach hushed, her eyes concealed in shadow -the shocked Daisy and Toadsworth standing behind her -the shocked world all around her.

**Veronica Shroom: **_"U-Unbelievable! Is the princess really about to forfeit her country to General Grodus?"_

_-Corona Mountain, Level One-_

There stood Mario, his fists clenched by his sides as he caught his breath -staring at the tall mountain right before him. His eyes were filled with determination as he stood there, breathing.

"Okay! It's time to do this!" Mario thought aloud, in a fighting stance.

Mario ran a little bit farther, a strange gate blocking his way up the mountain. White in colour and clearly electric powered, it had two tall white posts on either side that were each against a portion of Corona Mountain, making it impossible to bypass. The centre was white with a zig zag where the doors met -the X-Naut logo plastered on the front. Mario was stopped in his tracks about twenty feet from the gate as a voice spoke from above.

"Well, well, well…" Waluigi sang.

"Huh?" Mario barked, looking around then finally directing his attention to Waluigi -who was standing with folded arms on the cliffs ledge above him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Heh heh heh…" Waluigi laughed, jumping down and landing in between Mario and the white gate.

A lakitu with a camera attached to his fishing rod proceeded to film the encounter between Waluigi and Mario before the white gate.

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

**Peach: **_"People of the Mushroom Kingdom. I, Princess Peach, hereby resign my brrrzt yaaa poszeee hrrgh…"_

Various televisions from all over the world proceeded to feature that all to familiar white noise sound, losing signal from the incredibly important broadcast. People were smacking the top of the televisions, cursing over the bad timing in desperation.

"Huh?" Peach barked, stopping her sentence and looking up at the massive television that had been set up by Toad Town News outside of her castle -everyone else doing the same.

Eventually the red Bowser logo appeared on the television, fading in and out -accompanied with his calm evil laugh.

**Various People Watching The Broadcast From Various Locations:**

_"What the hell?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Bowser, that idiot! Why is he interrupting now!"_

"Bowser?" Peach silently thought aloud, reflection of his logo in her blue eyes as she watched the massive T.V.

"What now?" Daisy barked, her heart racing.

"The suspense, I say! It's too much for my heart!" Toadsworth whined. "I'm too old for this indeed!"

The broadcast returned, the world watching the encounter between Mario and Waluigi before the white X-Naut gate at the foot of Corona Mountain.

**Various People Watching The Broadcast From Various Locations:**

_"Is that Mario?"_

_"Yeah that's Mario!"_

_"He's at Corona Mountain!"_

_"He's gonna try and stop Bowser!"_

_"YEAH!"_

"THAT IDIOT!" Daisy scolded, her teeth sharp. "I KNEW IT!"

"M-Mario…" Peach softly cried, her white gloved hands over her mouth.

**-LIVE-**

There Mario stood, Waluigi standing between him and the gate -rubbing his twiggy black mustache between his gloved finger tips.

"I'm Captain Waluigi, and there's three things I value in this world: my mustache, my nose, and General Grodus." Waluigi introduced.

"Grodus?" Mario calmly inquired, with an angry glare.

"My my my, did you just come here by yourself?" Waluigi questioned, tapping is orange foot. "Or maybe you just don't have any friends?"

"I came here alone. I'm gonna kick Bowser's ass and stop that missile from firing." Mario answered.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi abruptly laughed, leaning his head back with a hand on his gut. "You're gonna kick Bowser's ass, are you? Just run up there and save the day?"

"Yup." Mario answered.

"Boneheaded fool!" Waluigi cursed, swiping an arm. "People like you who don't take things seriously will just wind up dead! Do you even understand the magnitude of what's going on here?"

Mario stood there silent, making full eye contact with Waluigi.

"Bowser isn't just your average joe anymore. He's got the power of the Goddess on his side, and he's formed an alliance with Grodus, General of the powerful X-Naut army!" Waluigi explained. "Let me tell you about Grodus, kid."

"With his immense power, General Grodus of the X-Nauts has recently managed to take over the ancient Kingdom of Sarasaland! On top of that, he has powerful allies who are all working on taking over various other regions." Waluigi explained. "He's in the process of ruling the entire world!"

"I know who he is. There isn't anybody that I want to beat up more than Grodus." Mario informed. "He took Sarasaland from my friend, Daisy!"

"What? WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi abruptly laughed. "Daisy's your friend, is she? Well you can tell her that all her people are living in hell under his ruling! WAH HAH HAH!"

Daisy gasped into her white gloved hands, her teary eyes trembling as she watched the broadcast on the massive television outside Peach Castle.

**-LIVE-**

"Her men are working their asses off in weapon factories, and her women are sold as slaves! Grodus is a powerful, wealthy man with many connections!" Waluigi explained, his expression angry as yelled at Mario. "You think you can just run in here all by yourself and try to screw with his plans? HA! Don't make me laugh!"

Mario was standing there, his back facing the camera -his expression not visible. Daisy was crying with closed eyes, a single hand over her mouth as tears ran down her heartbroken face and over her gloved fingers.

**-LIVE-**

"By the time sunset goes down Grodus will have power over this pathetic country and all it's people as well! Grodus is on his way to world domination!" Waluigi continued, rubbing his precious twiggy mustache. "You're all screwed! Future slaves to Grodus! WAH HAH HAH! WAH HAH HAH!"

Mario was standing there, his back facing the camera -his expression not visible. The wind blew his clothes slightly in an epic fashion -X-Missile way up high on the mountain.

"WAH HAH HAH! Just get the hell out of my face already! What are you, anyway?" Waluigi insulted, his eyes teary with laughter. "Just some nobody who can't even protect their friends countries! WAH HAH HAH! WAH HAH HAH!"

Mario's face was incredibly angered, his eyes entirely concealed in harsh shadow -vein on his forehead to accent his epic fury. "What am I?"

Mario's fist ignited with flames, the man in red jumping with incredible speed and flying towards Waluigi.

"WAH HAH -wha?"

Mario smashed Waluigi in the face with his fiery fist, racing lines accompanying the epic attack. This caused Waluigi's head to fly back - revealing a blackened fist on his face, the attack burning his beloved mustache off and crushing his precious nose in. Time appeared to be in slow motion as Mario was in mid air with his fist in the ending position -a bit of soaked blood present on the knuckles of his fiery white glove. His eyes were completely covered in harsh shadow -his teeth clenched in fury. Time resumed speed and Mario landed on the ground -Waluigi flying through the air and smashing through the gate, which caused a massive explosion and cloud of smoke.

"PISSED OFF!" Mario answered, lines racing from him to accent the epic moment.

"M… Mario…" Peach calmly awed, her eyes teary.

"Mario…" Daisy calmly awed, wiping a tear away.

"W-Wow…" Toadsworth awed.

**Various People Watching The Broadcast From Various Locations:**

_"Holy shit did you see that?"_

_"Mario just broke that guys nose!"_

_"Mario sent him flying!"_

_"D-Damn!"_

**-LIVE-**

Mario turned and faced the camera, the world watching him.

"PEACH!" Mario screamed.

This silenced the entire crowd, who were all just cheering for how awesome Mario's courageous act was.

"Oh!" Peach gasped in the silence, placing a hand over her heart.

**-LIVE-**

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP THIS COUNTRY! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KEEP OUR PROMISE!" Mario screamed.

The group of citizens outside of Peach Castle cheered loudly, lines racing from the crowd to accent the magnitude of the epic cheer. Peach cried into her hands, tears dropping from between her gloved fingers.

"Sniffle." Daisy gently sobbed, wiping a tear -her arms folded. "He may be an idiot, but he's one hell of a guy."

"Sniffle, I love him so much!" Peach cried, with tears of joy.

"Well, your Majesty?" Toadsworth summoned, the old steward teary eyed as well.

"Right." Peach nodded, facing the crowd and spreading her arms -which looked remarkably similar to the fountain of her in her nearby gardens. "EVERYBODY!"

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

"MARIO WON'T BACK DOWN! SO NEITHER WILL I!" Peach cheered.

The crowd cheered loudly once again, lines racing from their mass to accent the magnitude of the epic cheer. There Peach stood with spread arms, looking at her brave people with a teary eyed smile on her beautiful face.

_I know well get there one, of these_ **DAYS!**

**Chapter 8 -END-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Bowser has allied with General Grodus, and plans on helping him take control of the Mushroom Kingdom with the aid of an X-Missile, which is set to launch at sunset. If Peach doesn't surrender her country by then, Toad Town and much of the Mushroom Kingdom will be covered in the inner magma of Corona Mountain._

**_Current Locations:_**

_**Mario & Waluigi: **Corona Mountain, Level One  
><em>

_**Luigi & Link: **Trans-Mushroom Highway_

_**Daisy, Toadsworth, & Peach: **Outside Peach Castle_

_Peach finally arrived at the castle front, and managed to calm down the crowd. But much to everyones shock, she was planning on resigning her position!_

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

**Peach: **_"The people of my Kingdom are what I value most. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they are not harmed in anyway. Even if it means surrendering my position."_

The crowd gasped in shock from her words, rambling back and forth between each other. Daisy and Toadsworth gasped in horror, Daisy stepping forward with a hand:

"Peach are you out of your mind? You can't surrender your country too-"

"Shut up." Peach silenced, her back facing Daisy.

That caused Daisy to gasp with widened eyes, Peach very rarely every being that cold and rude to anyone.

"I've made my decision. Stay out of this." Peach hushed, her eyes concealed in shadow -the shocked Daisy and Toadsworth standing behind her -the shocked world all around her.

_However, just before she was about to resign, the Toad Town News broadcast lost reception, and all eyes were on Mario and Waluigi, who were standing at the foot of Corona Mountain!_

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

**Peach: **_"People of the Mushroom Kingdom. I, Princess Peach, hereby resign my brrrzt yaaa poszeee hrrgh…"_

Various televisions from all over the world proceeded to feature that all to familiar white noise sound, losing signal from the incredibly important broadcast. People were smacking the top of the televisions, cursing over the bad timing in desperation.

"Huh?" Peach barked, stopping her sentence and looking up at the massive television that had been set up by Toad Town News outside of her castle -everyone else doing the same.

Eventually the red Bowser logo appeared on the television, fading in and out -accompanied with his calm evil laugh.

"Bowser?" Peach silently thought aloud, reflection of his logo in her blue eyes as she watched the massive T.V.

"What now?" Daisy barked, her heart racing.

"The suspense, I say! It's too much for my heart!" Toadsworth whined. "I'm too old for this indeed!"

The broadcast returned, the world watching the encounter between Mario and Waluigi before the white X-Naut gate at the foot of Corona Mountain.

"THAT IDIOT!" Daisy scolded, her teeth sharp. "I KNEW IT!"

"M-Mario…" Peach softly cried, her white gloved hands over her mouth.

_As Waluigi explained to Mario the nature of Grodus and his ambitions, the world learned about the X-Naut General and what he has done with Daisy's country, the Ancient Kingdom of Sarasaland. This includes Princess Daisy herself, who after hearing about the fate of her people was left heartbroken._

"What? WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi abruptly laughed. "Daisy's your friend, is she? Well you can tell her that all her people are living in hell under his ruling! WAH HAH HAH!"

Daisy gasped into her white gloved hands, her teary eyes trembling as she watched the broadcast on the massive television outside Peach Castle.

**-LIVE-**

"Her men are working their asses off in weapon factories, and her women are sold as slaves! Grodus is a powerful, wealthy man with many connections!" Waluigi explained, his expression angry as yelled at Mario. "You think you can just run in here all by yourself and try to screw with his plans? HA! Don't make me laugh!"

Mario was standing there, his back facing the camera -his expression not visible. Daisy was crying with closed eyes, a single hand over her mouth as tears ran down her heartbroken face and over her gloved fingers.

_This angered Mario, causing him to make a bold move!_

"WAH HAH HAH! Just get the hell out of my face already! What are you, anyway?" Waluigi insulted, his eyes teary with laughter. "Just some nobody who can't even protect their friends countries! WAH HAH HAH! WAH HAH HAH!"

Mario's face was incredibly angered, his eyes entirely concealed in harsh shadow -vein on his forehead to accent his epic fury. "What am I?"

Mario's fist ignited with flames, the man in red jumping with incredible speed and flying towards Waluigi.

"WAH HAH -wha?"

Mario smashed Waluigi in the face with his fiery fist, racing lines accompanying the epic attack. This caused Waluigi's head to fly back - revealing a blackened fist on his face, the attack burning his beloved mustache off and crushing his precious nose in. Time appeared to be in slow motion as Mario was in mid air with his fist in the ending position -a bit of soaked blood present on the knuckles of his fiery white glove. His eyes were completely covered in harsh shadow -his teeth clenched in fury. Time resumed speed and Mario landed on the ground -Waluigi flying through the air and smashing through the gate, which caused a massive explosion and cloud of smoke.

"PISSED OFF!" Mario answered, lines racing from him to accent the epic moment.

_Mario had the world's attention, and he used this opportunity to give Peach some much needed courage!_

**-LIVE-**

"PEACH!" Mario screamed.

This silenced the entire crowd, who were all just cheering for how awesome Mario's courageous act was.

"Oh!" Peach gasped in the silence, placing a hand over her heart.

**-LIVE-**

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP THIS COUNTRY! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KEEP OUR PROMISE!" Mario screamed.

The group of citizens outside of Peach Castle cheered loudly, lines racing from the crowd to accent the magnitude of the epic cheer. Peach cried into her hands, tears dropping from between her gloved fingers.

"Sniffle." Daisy gently sobbed, wiping a tear -her arms folded. "He may be an idiot, but he's one hell of a guy."

"Sniffle, I love him so much!" Peach cried, with tears of joy.

"Well, your Majesty?" Toadsworth summoned, the old steward teary eyed as well.

"Right." Peach nodded, facing the crowd and spreading her arms -which looked remarkably similar to the fountain of her in her nearby gardens. "EVERYBODY!"

"MARIO WON'T BACK DOWN! SO NEITHER WILL I!" Peach cheered.

_What exactly was this promise that gave Peach so much courage? Either way, it looks like our heroes have chosen to fight! Will they be able to stop Bowser and the X-Naut Missile in time? Right now we turn to Mario!_

**Chapter 9: **_Mario Vs. X-Naut Captain Waluigi!_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit -**_X-Missile-_

**Level Five**

**Level Four**

**Level Three**

**Level Two**

**Level One: Foot **_-Mario, Waluigi-_

_The force of Mario's punch was so powerful that it sent Waluigi flying with enough force to smash through the X-Naut gate leading up to Level 2! The Lakitu filming the moment flees the scene and the broadcast returns to normal. Now it's just Mario and the X-Naut Captain Waluigi left to duke it out on the foot of Corona Mountain!_

Mario stood there with his fists clenched at his sides, arms relaxed. His hair and hat blew gently in the epic breeze as the smoke near the smashed gated finally subsided. What was revealed was a downed Waluigi, his arms spread out on either side of him -the lanky foe flat on his back with his right knee bent skyward.

"Ugh…" Waluigi groaned, sitting up and placing a hand on his broken nose, the pain radiating through his head. The strange feeling caused Waluigi's eyes to widen. "W-Wah?"

Mario raised an eyebrow as Waluigi revealed a purple compact mirror from his pocket, the X-Naut army captain examining his reflection with much horror. A blackened fist mark was scorched into the skin, his precious nose bent and crushed in, only pathetic remnants of his black twiggy mustache remaining -the rest burnt away.

"A-Ahh…" Waluigi whined, his eyes teary. "N-No… NO!"

"MY PRECIOUS NOSE! MY BELOVED MUSTACHE!" Waluigi cried, tears streaming down his face as he examined himself in his purple compact mirror -the lanky captain trembling.

"You said something about Bowser having the power of the Goddess on his side?" Mario calmly rambled, examining his right clenched fist with a bored expression. "I guess that means he touched a Goddess Star, huh?"

Waluigi sniffled and whimpered slightly as he got to his feet. Mario gave Waluigi a big grin as he ignited his fist with flames.

"Well I've got news for ya, -so did I!" Mario laughed. "And I'm gonna have a hell of a time testing out my new ability on your scrawny ass!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Waluigi cursed, swiping an arm. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, sending his right palm forward while bringing his left fist back. **"FIRE BALL!"**

Mario proceeded to shoot fire balls from his right palm the size of basketballs at Waluigi, about 2 seconds waiting time between each fireball. The fireballs bounced across the surface at a fast speed for about five meters before they vanished.

Waluigi grunted with clenched as he dodged the fireballs, seeming to have some difficultly but ultimately managing to keep up with the attack while making his way towards Mario.

"Fire powers, huh?" Waluigi noted, dodging a fireball by performing a front flip.

Mario grunted as Waluigi spun in the air, backing off a step with clenched teeth. Waluigi concluded his front flip by landing on his right hand in front of Mario. With his skinny leg and sharp orange elf shoe he went for a zooming kick to the side of Mario's head.

"Ugh!" Mario grunted, blocking it with an arm.

There was some struggle between the two of them, Mario's arm and Waluigi's leg shaking as they tried to overcome each other.

"It's strong!" Mario admitted, struggling against the attack.

"Heh heh…" Waluigi grinned, upside down with his leg extended.

"But not strong enough!" Mario laughed, giving a big grin.

"Hah?" Waluigi barked, his eyes widening some.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, grabbing hold of his ankle with both hands.

"Wah?" Waluigi barked, as he was lifted from the ground.

Waluigi's eyes were bulging -his fingers accented and arms stretched before him as Mario spun him around by the ankle -the X-Naut Captain whining in terror.

**"KOOPA TOSS!" **Mario concluded, releasing Waluigi and sending him flying straight into the rock wall of Corona Mountain.

Waluigi smashed into Corona Mountain, a big cloud of smoke and some tumbling rock accenting his impact. Shortly after the angry Waluigi jumped from the smoke and proceeded to charge at Mario, who was in a fighting position. As the X-Naut captain neared he performed a front flip and was spinning wildly high in the air.

"Oh?" Mario barked, looking skyward at the rolling Waluigi.

Waluigi then extended his leg and zoomed towards the ground, attempting to smash down on Mario with a powerful drop kick.

"Whoa!" Mario barked, jumping backwards to avoid Waluigi's orange heel -the impact of his attack causing the ground to crack in various directions.

Waluigi then quickly did a front flip and landed on his right hand before Mario, and proceeded to twirl his legs around like a helicopters spinning blades.

"Ugh…" Mario grunted, making an x formation with his arms to block the multiple kicks that were delivering enough force to inch him backward with each hit.

"Having trouble grabbing my ankle?" Waluigi taunted, putting pressure on Mario as he continued the rapid attack. "I'm too fast!"

Mario gave an epic grunt as Waluigi's orange shoe kicked him in the face, causing his head to turn to the left -his right cheek squashed by the kick.

"Ugh!" Mario cried, flying backward and landing on the dirt trail of Corona Mountain -dust flying as he slid away from Waluigi and the gate, eventually coming to a halt.

Mario could feel the afternoon sun on his face, his eyes closed as he lied on his back. Then suddenly he couldn't feel the sun on his face anymore. His eyes quickly opened as he gave a slight gasp, the fire man rolling over to the right just in time to avoid Waluigi's heel -which cracked the earth once again -the drop kick delivering a tremendous amount of force as it came from high above. Mario gave a grunt as he quickly got back to his feet -fingertips of his left hand against the ground as he bent forward -giving the lanky X-Naut Captain a harsh glare.

"Two can play that game!" Mario cried, running towards Waluigi. **"Now Mario…"**

**"FIRE TORNADO!" **Mario cried, spinning around with blinding speed and flaming fists, causing Waluigi to be trapped in a fiery whirlwind while getting smacked by Mario's clenched flaming fists repeatedly.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as the blackened Waluigi flew backward through the air, his eyes completely white. Mario was slightly leaning with his left fist below his chin and right fist behind him -his eyes concealed by the beak of his red hat, the flames on his fists flickering slowly. Waluigi landed on the dirt before the smashed X-Naut gate, slightly blackened and defeated. Mario said nothing as he walked past him, his eyes concealed in shadow. Just before he went beyond the gate and into Level 2, Waluigi spoke.

"F-Fool…" Waluigi scoffed, struggling to a stand.

Mario had his back to the standing Waluigi, -eyes concealed in shadow as he stood in place, silent.

"Heh, heh…" Waluigi huffed, wiping some blood from his lip with a fist. "You still… don't understand the magnitude of this situation!"

Mario said nothing, his back facing Waluigi -his eyes concealed in shadow as Waluigi continued to speak from behind. "Grodus is bigger than you! He's got connections! You can't just mess with his plans and expect to live!"

"I don't give a damn about any of that!" Mario silenced, turning around and yelling at Waluigi as he ran towards him -racing lines accompanying his passionate expression. "BECAUSE WHOEVER YOU ARE, IF YOU MESS WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Such incompetence…" Waluigi scoffed, dusting himself off quickly as Mario charged at him. "You really think that just because someone is messing with your friends you're strong enough to beat them?"

"Heh." Mario grinned, running towards Waluigi with his right fist charged back -Mario igniting it in flames. "I guess we'll just have to wait and SEE!"

As Mario said "see", he punched Waluigi -the lanky X-Naut captain blocking the attack in such a way that his arm was bent at the elbow 90 degrees, fist skyward and wrist meeting with Mario's. Waluigi blocked in this way so that he was careful not to make contact with the flames around Mario's fist. The two of them stood in this position for a short moment. From Waluigi's height he could not see Mario's eyes, as they were concealed by the beak of his hat. That is, until Mario lifted his head up a bit with a chuckle to reveal a confident grin.

"Hah?" Waluigi barked, still blocking the extended flaming fist.

The flames of Mario's fist started to creep down from his fist and onto his wrist -a sizzling sound accenting the burning of Waluigi's skin.

"AHH!" Waluigi whined, pulling his burnt wrist away and holding it with a hand -blowing on it repeatedly. "HOT! HOT!"

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, bringing both hands behind him and igniting them in flames.

"Hah?" Waluigi barked, facing Mario while holding his throbbing scorched wrist.

**"FIRE SMASH!" **Mario cried, thrusting both arms forward in such a way that both wrists touched -fingers facing up and down as he nailed his opponent with a fiery charged thrust.

"WAAH!" Waluigi whined, his slightly blackened body flying backward through the air.

"Hoo!" Mario chirped, jumping high into the air above the backward soaring Waluigi.

"Uh oh." Waluigi whined.

**"FIRE STOMP!" **Mario cried, landing down on Waluigi's stomach with a flaming right boot, sending him crashing down to the ground -the lanky X-Naut Captain's arms and legs flying skyward so his form made a V, his eyes bulging from his head and cheeks puffed.

"Ugh!" Waluigi grunted, as Mario jumped off of him -his slightly blackened body going limp as he lied on his back.

Mario grabbed his left ankle with his hands, and proceeded to spin him around -Waluigi too worn out to flail about and cry as it happened.

**"KOOPA TOSS!" **Mario cried, releasing Waluigi and sending him flying straight into the rock wall of Corona Mountain.

Smoke accompanied the crashing of the X-Naut Captain, only this time multiple boulders collapsed from the mountain walls onto the defeated X-Naut Captain. The smoke eventually subsided, Mario standing there with his flaming fists clenched at his sides -arms relaxed. He watched as the smoke dissipated, a pile of rocks that fell from the mountain wall on top of the defeated X-Naut Captain. Mario said nothing, extinguishing his fists in calm victory. Mario then looked up into the afternoon sky, the sun quite distant from the noon position and getting closer to the horizon.

"Damn, it's getting late." Mario cursed. "Must be at least 4:00 by now."

Mario then directed his attention to the massive X-Missile at the summit of the colossal Corona Mountain, the explosive device appearing small from this distance.

"If I don't hurry that things gonna launch before I even get up there!" Mario thought aloud, eyebrows narrowed. "I better get a move on."

Mario then proceeded to run up towards Level 2 of Corona Mountain, leaving the defeated Waluigi beneath the rubble and the smashed X-Naut Gate behind.

**Chapter 9 -END-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Bowser has allied with General Grodus, and plans on helping him take control of the Mushroom Kingdom with the aid of an X-Missile, which is set to launch at sunset. _After Mario's brave act against the X-Naut Captain Waluigi, Peach found the courage she needed to refuse to back down. Although the Mushroom Kingdom is safe from Grodus for awhile longer, if our heroes don't defeat Bowser and stop the X-Missile before sunset_, Toad Town and much of the Mushroom Kingdom will be covered in the inner magma of Corona Mountain._

**_Current Locations:_**

_**Mario: **Corona Mountain, Level Two  
><em>

_**Luigi & Link: **Trans-Mushroom Highway_

_**Daisy, Toadsworth, & Peach: **Outside Peach Castle_

_Mario battles the X-Naut Captain Waluigi head on, trying out his new Goddess Powers for the first time!_

"You said something about Bowser having the power of the Goddess on his side?" Mario calmly rambled, examining his right clenched fist with a bored expression. "I guess that means he touched a Goddess Star, huh?"

Waluigi sniffled and whimpered slightly as he got to his feet. Mario gave Waluigi a big grin as he ignited his fist with flames.

"Well I've got news for ya, -so did I!" Mario laughed. "And I'm gonna have a hell of a time testing out my new ability on your scrawny ass!"

**"FIRE STOMP!" **Mario cried, landing down on Waluigi's stomach with a flaming right boot, sending him crashing down to the ground -the lanky X-Naut Captain's arms and legs flying skyward so his form made a V, his eyes bulging from his head and cheeks puffed.

**"KOOPA TOSS!" **Mario cried, releasing Waluigi and sending him flying straight into the rock wall of Corona Mountain.

_Mario defeats Waluigi! Wasting no time, he continues up Corona Mountain!_

"Damn, it's getting late." Mario cursed. "Must be at least 4:00 by now."

Mario then directed his attention to the massive X-Missile at the summit of the colossal Corona Mountain, the explosive device appearing small from this distance.

"If I don't hurry that things gonna launch before I even get up there!" Mario thought aloud, eyebrows narrowed. "I better get a move on."

Mario then proceeded to run up towards Level 2 of Corona Mountain, leaving the defeated Waluigi beneath the rubble and the smashed X-Naut Gate behind.

**Chapter 10: **_Moving Forward! Peach's Plan Of Action!_

_The crowd outside of Peach Castle was in high spirits. After Mario's virtuous act against the X-Naut captain Waluigi, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom have placed their faith in Mario and his friends, believing that they have the power to stop Bowser and save the Kingdom._

The crowd was cheering loudly, Mushroom Kingdom News helicopter flying high around Peach Castle, filming the gathered citizens. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom News office, the anchor and reporter Peter Toad faced the camera as the 4:00 news begun. Peter Toad was a blue spotted Toad in a black suit and had a black mustache.

**-Mushroom Kingdom News (MKN) Anchor And Reporter- PETER TOAD**

**Peter Toad: **_"Good evening, I'm Peter Toad. Our top story, the crisis in the Mushroom Kingdom continues! Reporting in live from Peach Castle is Veronica Shroom -hi Veronica."_

The screen split in half, the left half showing Peter Toad in the news room and the right half showing Veronica Shroom standing before the stone bridge before Peach Castle, Toad guards preventing her from reaching Daisy, Peach, and Toadsworth on the bridge -noisy citizens all around. The tag **-LIVE (MKN)- **was present in the top left corner of Veronica's half.

"…"

"Hello, Peter." Veronica greeted.

"So Veronica what can you tell me about the situation at the castle?" Peter questioned.

Veronica now took up the entire screen, talking to the world -the pink spotted Toad featuring blonde bangs.

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

**Veronica Mushroom: **_"Yes, I'm here at Peach Castle and after yet another tapping into our systems by Bowser the world witnessed what can only be accurately described as an epic encounter between the X-Naut Captain Waluigi and the princesses love interest, Mario! Everyone is in high spirits now and it's all thanks to what Mario had said to the Princess. He said to her: "Don't you dare give up this country, because I'm going to keep our promise!". Now it's not exactly understood what he meant by "our promise" -the princess refuses to go public about it but it was enough to raise everyones spirits sky high, including the princess who seemed very defeated when she initially stepped outside her castle."_

The screen split in half once again, the left half showing Peter Toad in the news room and the right half showing Veronica Shroom, the tag **-LIVE (MKN)- **still present in the top left corner of Veronica's half.

"She certainly doesn't seem defeated now." Peter Toad noted, a bit of a smile present on his face.

"…"

"No she doesn't, it was truly an uplifting moment." Veronica smiled.

"Yes, that's some powerful stuff." Peter Toad thought aloud, looking down and to the right briefly before directing his attention back to the camera. "So Veronica we understand that Peach is not stepping down, which is good, but there's still that elephant in the room -if she's not stepping down that means the X-Missile is set to fire at sunset tonight. What exactly is the princesses plan of action?"

"…"

"Peter I've actually had the chance to speak with the princess and remarkably Mario charging into Corona Mountain like he did was not part of the original plan." Veronica started. "The princess says that Grodus may have powerful allies but so does she, and that herself and her allies will be heading to Corona Mountain immediately to address the situation themselves."

"The princess herself, that's quite impressive." Peter Toad noted, with a impressed nod. "Now who exactly are these allies she speaks of?"

"…"

"The princess didn't go into detail about who exactly is involved with this mission but she said that on top of some "very powerful allies" she will be bringing the strongest of her Toad Brigade with her to "shift the pressure to the enemy"."

"Wow, that's admirable determination. What exactly do the people think of her words?" Peter questioned.

"…"

"Admirable determination is right Peter and that's exactly what the people need from a leader. It's a stressful time, the pressure is certainly on, but Peach has managed to capture the faith of the people and considering there's less than 4 hours until sunset that's certainly an impressive feat." Veronica answered.

"That's certainly impressive indeed, thank you, Veronica." Peter concluded, with a nod.

"…"

"Thanks Peter." Veronica smiled.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit **_-X-Missile-_

**Level Five**

**Level Four**

**Level Three**

**Level Two: Spring Hell **_-Mario-_

**Level One: Foot**

_Mario arrives at the second of the six levels that make up Corona Mountain. Remarkably, the four inner levels each experience a different season and therefore an entirely different environment. Eager to reach the summit, Mario rushes for level 3, the path a helix around the mountain, slowly but surely making it's way to the top in a spiral like fashion._

The clock ticks and Mario rushes frantically, not taking the time to give attention to all of the strange and unique plants on the path and cliffside. Awakening as he neared was actually a grounded Piranha Plant, which took a quick snap at his head but missed as he ran past it. A strange green little creature called a Green Fuzzy peeked from behind a rock as Mario passed. Waiting around the bend were six X-Naut soldiers, strange looking troops with red outfits that had black X's on the front.

"OOOOH AAAAAH!" Mario cried, running faster towards the enemy.

_"W-Who the hell is that?"_

_"I-I don't know!"_

_"Where's the Captain?"_

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, running with his right palm forward and left fist brought back.

_"He's coming!"_

_"We better fight!"_

**"FIRE BALL!" **Mario cried, firing fire balls from his open palm as he ran towards the incoming enemy.

Four of the six X-Nauts were struck by the flaming projectiles, flying off of the cliffside upside down while waving their arms -their defeated bodies blackened and glasses cracked. Then, a red white spotted Piranha Plant rose from the earth and chomped at one of the two remaining charging X-Nauts from behind.

"GYAAah!" One X-Naut cried, as it was dragged into the earth by the Piranha Plant.

Mario grunted with slightly clenched teeth, stopping in his tracks and getting in a fighting position.

"Dude!" The X-Naut cried as he turned back to where his buddy was, the Piranha Plant rising in front of him. The X-Naut faced forward, but before he could even scream the Piranha Plant chomped down on him and zoomed back into the Spring Hell of Corona Mountain.

Mario's eyebrows narrowed as he stood there in a fighting position, cautiously waiting for the dangerous Piranha Plant to pop back up in the eerie silence.

_-Somewhere Along The Trans Mushroom Highway-_

Link and Luigi were still stranded somewhere between Peach Castle and Corona Mountain on the long and winding road that was the Trans Mushroom Highway -a lovely scenic route that could take one all the way from Toad Town to Starborn Valley, as well as various places in between. Link gave a large yawn as he stood there holding a flashlight for Luigi, who was bent over and working on some things under the hood of his green Wild Wing -support rods holding it up.

"Aaaaaaah…" Link yawned, his eyes teary as he gave and another really big yawn. "Boy, this sure is taking awhile."

"Just shut up and hold the flashlight." Luigi silenced.

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

The crowd was in high spirits, Daisy, Peach, and Toadsworth gathered on the stone bridge just before Peach Castle.

"Peach, that was amazing!" Daisy praised. "You totally got the crowd pumped up!"

"A-heh." Peach awkwardly laughed, shyly rubbing the back of her head. "Yes, well, I owe it all to Mario."

"That sure was heroic of the boy, I say!" Toadsworth praised, with a hearty fist. "Way to give that Waluigi what he deserved indeed!"

"Toadsworth, I need you to go to the third floor and talk with the Captain." Peach ordered, looking at Toadsworth on her left. "You understand what needs to be done, yes?"

"Absolutely, your Majesty!" Toadsworth confirmed.

"Great! Daisy, can I trust you to have everything under control here?" Peach continued, looking at Daisy on her right.

"Oh yeah, I've got this!" Daisy laughed with a confident grin, thumbing to herself.

"Alright." Peach nodded, turning towards the main doors of her castle. "Now I just need to find Rosalina and I'll be ready to go."

"Hey Peach." Daisy called, stopping the princess in her tracks.

"Oh?" Peach calmly barked, turning towards Daisy.

"Kick some ass for me, K?" Daisy grinned.

Peach stared at her for a very brief moment, giving a closed eyed cute laugh afterward.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Two: Spring Hell **_-Mario-_

A single drop of sweat slid down Mario's forehead as he stood there in the silence. Then, from behind, the Piranha Plant ripped up from the earth with great velocity. It wasted no time snapping at Mario's back, the hero in red giving a clenched teeth grunt as he performed a backflip. Time seemed to be in slow motion as Mario flipped backward over the dangerous lunging Piranha, which slowly opened its mouth as it made it's way back into it's normal position. Mario's eyebrows narrowed from above as time resumed speed.

**"FIRE STOMP!" **Mario cried, his flaming boot smashing the Piranha Plant's head into the earth of Level 2, the slightly blackened and squashed head sticking it's tongue out in defeat.

Mario jumped off of the Piranha Plant, landing a few feet past it with a single gloved hand against the ground -fingers spread. The defeated piranha shrunk down to a very small size before disappearing with a white cloud poof. Mario continued to sprint up the mountain, dust flying from his feet as he ran at an impressive speed of 64 kilometres an hour.

"BOOOWSERR!" Mario cried, the hero barreling through Level 2.

_-Peach Castle, 3F-_

As previously stated, the third floor of Peach Castle was the Throne Room. The Throne Room, like the first floor, featured black and white checkered tile. The Throne Room, like the second floor, featured long and wide red carpet. This carpet went from the main doors of Peach Castle, up the stairs to the second floor, through the hallway that was the second floor (with the living quarters of the castle denizens in this hallway), up the stairs into the third floor, and continuing along the third floor until it arrive at a large pink cushion throne of mahogany wood. Above this throne was the famous glass mural of Peach that could be seen on the castle front. The ceiling of the throne room seemed endless, but it was really just the interior darkness of the castles central tower up above (a direct connection between the throne room and this tower). Finally, massive arched windows were located on either wall of the big room, the acoustics grand.

Gathered in the royal room was the Toadsworth and the Toad Brigade -a large group of defensive soldiers that served the Toadstool bloodline.

_-A Brief Description of the Toad Brigade-_

The Toad Brigade consists of three major groups. Red Class, Blue Class, and Yellow Class. The Red Class Toads wear a red cloak. They are plentiful in number but are the lowest ranking. The Blue Class Toads wear a blue cloak. They are the elite soldiers, and are much rarer in quantity. The Yellow Class Toads wear a yellow cloak. They are the executive forces of the Toad Army, and there are only three of them. The highest rank in the Toad Brigade army is the Toad Brigade Captain. In his younger years, the title of Toad Brigade Captain belonged to Toadsworth.

"Alright men, listen up!" Toadsworth summoned, his tone much more strict compared to how he spoke with the princess. "The people are in danger and it's up to you to keep them safe! But, more importantly, the princess is in danger, and you bloody well better keep her safe!"

Lana T., one of the three Toad Brigade executives, was an eighteen year old purple spotted Toad with a purple ponytail and bangs. She wielded a large lance with a fancy purple ribbon.

**-Toad Brigade Executive- LANA T.**

"So Peach IS coming after all?" Lana T. acknowledged. "Aww, yay! She's like, SO brave!"

Swor T., one of the three Toad Brigade executives, was a middle aged black spotted Toad with a black mohawk. He had a sword sheathed by his side, his arms folded and expression cocky.

**-Toad Brigade Executive- SWOR T.**

"Tsk, what are you so cheery about? She's only gonna get in the way." Swor T. scoffed. "Am I right, Ax?"

Ax T. was a very large Toad, about 3 times the size of a normal Toad, with a big grey beard. His weapon of choice was a giant double sided axe.

**-Toad Brigade Executive- AX T.**

"Hmm…" Ax T. growled, rubbing his beard with closed eyes in thought.

"Captain!" Toadsworth summoned.

The Toad Brigade captain was a red spotted Toad with a blue vest, his most key feature the brown headlight he wore on his head. He spun on one foot and gave a salute.

**-Toad Brigade Captain- (CAPTAIN) TOAD**

"DA DA DA DA!" Toad cheered, a whistle accenting his cheer. "Toad Brigade Captain Captain Toad, reporting for duty SIR!"

"On top of defending her Majesty and routing the enemy, the Princess has given you specific orders to meet up with Link, a Hylian swordsman that is working with them." Toadsworth informed. "Is that clear?"

"Defend the princess… defeat the enemy… rendezvous with the Hylian Swordsman…" Toad recalled, spinning on one foot and spreading his arms in joy. "OH YEAH! LOUD AND CLEAR!"

"Tee hee, he's always like, SO noisy." Lana T. laughed, a cute smile.

"Tsk, that's our captain for ya." Swor T. scoffed. "Am I right, Ax?"

"Hmm…" Ax T. growled, rubbing his beard with closed eyes in thought.

"Good! THEN GET OUT THERE AND RAISE SOME BLOODY HELL, I SAY!" Toadsworth roared, his face red and finger sharply raised. "RAISE SOME BLOODY HELL INDEED!"

**"YEAH!" **The Toad Brigade roared, racing lines accenting their epic cry, weapons raised.

"Cough, cough, wheeze…" Toadsworth wheezed, pounding his chest with a fist. _"Hoo boy. I'm not as young as I used to be…"_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Two: Spring Hell **_-Mario-_

Smoke zoomed from behind Mario's feet as he raced through the spring hell, making his way up and around the mountain -approaching Level 3 quickly and making great time. As he passed a stone against a rock wall littered with exotic flora, a green fuzzy peeked from behind the stone. It then proceeded to hop after him.

"Huh?" Mario barked, his eyes darting to the left.

An epic screech echoed through the mountain as Mario came to a halt with his heels. He turned around and got in a fighting stance, examining the strange green creature that bounced towards him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Mario barked.

"UGH!" Mario grunted, his fist extended -the fuzzy's face squashed against his gloved fist in the captured moment.

The fuzzy made a boing as it bounced backward, falling to the dirt and disappearing with a poof. Before Mario could even turn around, another green fuzzy jumped on his back.

"What the- EYAH!" Mario cried, as the fuzzy bit into his shoulder.

The green Fuzzy slowly started to suck the life out of Mario, causing him to drop to one knee -one eye closed and teeth clenched.

"The hell is this?" Mario growled, ripping the fuzzy off of him and tossing it forward.

Before Mario could even stand again two more fuzzes jumped on his backs and sunk their teeth in.

"EYAAAGH!" Mario cried, now lying on the dirt of the spring hell.

The Fuzzy he thrown jumped back on his downed body, joining the other two Fuzzies that were slowly but surely sucking the life from him.

(D-Dammit…) Mario cursed, struggling to keep his eyes open as he lied there on the dirt. (I… I feel so… damn… tired…)

Two more Fuzzies jumped onto Mario's downed body, the nasty little critters getting in on what little energy remained in the downed hero. Mario's eyes barely opened back up for a quick second, slowly and gently closing as he continued to have the life sucked out of him from the Fuzzies native to Corona Mountains Spring Hell. His eyes shut close as his energy rapidly approached zero, the downed hero feeling his life fleeting from him as he drifted to an eternal sleep.

**Chapter 10 -END-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Bowser has allied with General Grodus, and plans on helping him take control of the Mushroom Kingdom with the aid of an X-Missile, which is set to launch at sunset. After Mario's brave act against the X-Naut Captain Waluigi, Peach found the courage she needed to refuse to back down. Although the Mushroom Kingdom is safe from Grodus for awhile longer, if our heroes don't defeat Bowser and stop the X-Missile before sunset, Toad Town and much of the Mushroom Kingdom will be covered in the inner magma of Corona Mountain._

_**Current Locations:**_

_**Mario: **__Corona Mountain, Level Two_

_**Luigi & Link: **__Trans-Mushroom Highway_

_**Daisy: **__Outside Peach Castle_

_Mario makes his way through Level 2, and Peach leaves the crowd of citizens to Princess Daisy._

**"FIRE BALL!" **Mario cried, firing fire balls from his open palm as he ran towards the incoming enemy.

**"FIRE STOMP!" **Mario cried, his flaming boot smashing the Piranha Plant's head into the earth of Level 2, the slightly blackened and squashed head sticking it's tongue out in defeat.

"Great! Daisy, can I trust you to have everything under control here?" Peach continued, looking at Daisy on her right.

"Oh yeah, I've got this!" Daisy laughed with a confident grin, thumbing to herself.

"Alright." Peach nodded, turning towards the main doors of her castle. "Now I just need to find Rosalina and I'll be ready to go."

_While Peach searches for Rosalina, Toadsworth rallies up the Toad Brigade, the Toadstool families greatest force!_

"On top of defending her Majesty and routing the enemy, the Princess has given you specific orders to meet up with Link, a Hylian swordsman that is working with them." Toadsworth informed. "Is that clear?"

"Defend the princess… defeat the enemy… rendezvous with the Hylian Swordsman…" Toad recalled, spinning on one foot and spreading his arms in joy. "OH YEAH! LOUD AND CLEAR!"

"Good! THEN GET OUT THERE AND RAISE SOME BLOODY HELL, I SAY!" Toadsworth roared, his face red and finger sharply raised. "RAISE SOME BLOODY HELL INDEED!"

**"YEAH!" **The Toad Brigade roared, racing lines accenting their epic cry, weapons raised.

_Things seem good back at the castle, but things have taken a dangerous turn for Mario at Corona Mountain's Spring Hell!_

"What the- EYAH!" Mario cried, as the fuzzy bit into his shoulder.

The green Fuzzy slowly started to suck the life out of Mario, causing him to drop to one knee -one eye closed and teeth clenched.

"The hell is this?" Mario growled, ripping the fuzzy off of him and tossing it forward.

Before Mario could even stand again two more fuzzies jumped on his backs and sunk their teeth in.

"EYAAAGH!" Mario cried, now lying on the dirt of the spring hell.

The Fuzzy he thrown jumped back on his downed body, joining the other two Fuzzies that were slowly but surely sucking the life from him.

(D-Dammit…) Mario cursed, struggling to keep his eyes open as he lied there on the dirt. (I… I feel so… damn… tired…)

Two more Fuzzies jumped onto Mario's downed body, the nasty little critters getting in on what little energy remained in the downed hero. Mario's eyes barely opened back up for a quick second, slowly and gently closing as he continued to have the life sucked out of him from the Fuzzies native to Corona Mountains Spring Hell. His eyes shut close as his energy rapidly approached zero, the downed hero feeling his life fleeting from him as he drifted to an eternal sleep.

**Chapter 11: **_An Unexpected Encounter!_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 2: Spring Hell **_-Mario-_

There Mario lie, an arm weakly stretched before him as a group of green Fuzzies sucked what little life remained from his downed body. Mario's eyes were gently closed as he lied against the dirt of Corona Mountain's spring hell. Memories of earlier that day rushed back to him.

_Mario stood with his back to Peach, his eyes concealed his shadow and fists clenched down at his sides -arms relaxed. Princess Peach was standing next to her bed behind him, choking and sobbing as gleaming tears streamed down her face._

_"P-Promise?" _Peach choked.

Mario's eyes suddenly harshly opened, as if his memory of something that happened earlier that day awakened and totally revitalized him.

**"FIRE TORNADO!" **Mario cried, spinning around with clenched fists in a fiery whirlwind, blackened Fuzzies flying away from him in all directions.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Mario stood in the concluding position, blackened green Fuzzies slowly flying away from him. The beak of his hat concealed his eyes, his teeth clenched -flames slowly flickering on his fists. Time resumed speed and all of the fuzzes flew away, Mario continuing to sprint towards Level 3 of Corona Mountain with a grunt.

"I'M COMING BOWSER!" Mario roared, smoke flying from his feet as he ran around the bend.

_-Peach Castle, 2F-_

Princess Peach knocked on the guest bedroom door, which was recently refurnished for Rosalina -Link refusing an offer for his own room.

"Rosalina?" Peach summoned, waiting patiently for a response.

Sometime passed, Peach losing patience quickly as they were in a bit of a rush. She placed her hand on the doorknob and knocked another time before opening it. "I'm coming in, Rosalina."

Peach walked in as she opened the door. The guest room was totally refurnished for Rosalina. Hardwood flooring with warm orange walls, a rock pond with a gentle fountain, bonsai and azalea trees, the whole room was incredibly relaxing and very zen. There was even a beautiful painting of a cherry blossom tree with stray petals on the wall near the rock pond. Like the other rooms, it did feature it's own private bathroom but not an elevator that leads to the parking complex on floor B1. Relaxing room aside, Peach was standing in it alone.

"She's not here…" Peach thought aloud, her hands neatly together, arms in V formation.

Peach stepped outside of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She proceeded to walk down the halls of the second floor, making her way towards the first floor.

"Where could she be?" Peach thought aloud, a slight frown on her face.

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

The crowd was in high spirits outside of Peach Castle. Mushroom Kingdom News still had their eyes on the scene, the massive T.V. now broadcasting the time of day, which read 17:03. With only three hours remaining and Peach's forces making their way to Corona Mountain, the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom was up in the air.

_"I bet Mario's halfway up the mountain already!"_

_"Not only that, Peach is bringing tons of backup!"_

_"Bowser doesn't stand a chance!"_

_"This will be over before sunset!"_

_"YEAH!"_

Daisy seemed to be zoned out, looking downward with a very somber expression.

"What? WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi abruptly laughed. "Daisy's your friend, is she? Well you can tell her that all her people are living in hell under his ruling! WAH HAH HAH!"

"Her men are working their asses off in weapon factories, and her women are sold as slaves! Grodus is a powerful, wealthy man with many connections!" Waluigi explained, his expression angry as he yelled at Mario. "You think you can just run in here all by yourself and try to screw up his plans? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Daisy…"

Daisy didn't respond to the call, seeming lost in her own thoughts. "Daisy!"

"Huh?" Daisy barked, calmly snapping out of it.

One of the nine Toad Guards standing at the end of the bridge and separating her from the crowd was looking back at her.

"Right." Daisy acknowledged, briefly looking down with a somber expression.

Daisy raised a fist skyward, racing lines accompanying her as she yelled to the crowd.

"WE'VE GOT THIS EVERYBODY! BOWSER AND HIS MEN DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"YEAH!" The crowd roared, racing lines accenting the powerful cheer emitting from the epic mass.

Daisy faced the crowd with a soft smile, her fist still raised in the air. She sure knows how to put on a tough front, but what true feelings lie beyond her beautiful blue eyes?

_-Peach Castle, 1F-_

Princess Peach opened the door to the Royal Lounge, her blonde haired head taking a peek inside. The T.V was off, the couches and armchairs were empty, and the minibar was deserted. Not seeing Rosalina, Peach closed the door.

"My oh my, where is she?" Peach thought aloud. "I've checked everywhere."

Peach surveyed the first floor once again. She checked Rosalina's bedroom, she checked Peach Rink, Peach Court, the Library, the Royal Lounge, but then it hit her. She hadn't checked the kitchen. The blue door with the yellow star was staring her in the face as the search came back to life.

(Could she be in the kitchen?) Peach thought, her head tilted.

_-Peach Castle, 1F Kitchen-_

The kitchen of Peach Castle, although small and quaint, was five star. Only the best ingredients found their way inside here, and the bookshelf to the far right was littered with expensive cookbooks by Gourmet Chef's from all over the world, some of them very rare. There was a massive brick oven and a big wooden table in the centre of the kitchen. Wearing a flour stained apron with her hair tied back in a pony tail at the wooden table was Rosalina, Navi fluttering near her head as she wiped a sweat.

_"They look great, Rosalina!"_ Peach heard Navi cheer as she opened the door to the kitchen, gently closing the door behind her. _"Aha, you think so?"_

"Here you are!" Peach exclaimed, finally finding Rosalina.

"Oh! P-Princess!" Rosalina gasped, her eyes widening a little bit as her unexpected guest approached her. "S-Sorry, I guess I should have asked before using your kitchen…"

"No, please, use it as much as you like!" Peach smiled.

"Look what Rosalina made, Peach!" Navi exclaimed.

"Oh?" Peach softly barked, directing her attention to the wooden table.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as a pan of unique cookies glistened with perfection. By "unique", I mean each cookie was shaped like a particular person. There was a cookie shaped like Mario jumping, decorated with coloured icing so that it looked like his 8-bit sprite. The same situation applied for Luigi, Peach, Link, -Rosalina and Daisy having star and flower shaped cookies, respectively.

"Oh! Oh my…" Peach stumbled, impressed. She was quick to act normal -a closed eyed toothless smile on her face. "S-So, I guess this is where you two have been?"

_(Wow, that looks much better than my baking! Where did she learn to do that?) _Peach thought to herself, a closed eyed toothless smile on her face -comedic sweat drop behind her head. _(I wonder what will happen if Mario tries one of these…)_

A thought cloud spawned above Peach's head, a comedic doodle of Mario and Peach present in her head holding hands. A doodle of Rosalina walked up to them with their respective cookies in hand.

"Here guys, try this." Rosalina ordered, offering the cookies.

"Oh, a cookie!" Mario exclaimed, accepting the cookie and tossing the whole thing in his mouth.

Peach took a bite out of hers.

"Gulp! Wow, this is so much better than Peach's baking!" Mario exclaimed, letting go of her hand. "I'll be your boyfriend instead!"

The doodle of Peach was stunned as Mario walked away with Rosalina, the two of them holding hands and laughing.

Peach had a frown on her face as she stood there in thought. The thought cloud dissipated as Navi proceeded to speak.

"Don't they just look like the most delicious cookies you've ever seen?" Navi praised.

"N-Navi, please." Rosalina eased, a blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah, they look pretty good alright." Peach agreed, a closed eyed toothless smile on her face -a comedic tear behind her head.

"S-Sorry I went inside, Princess." Rosalina shyly apologized, not making eye contact with her. "I umm, I don't do very well in front of cameras."

"It's fine." Peach assured, with a hand. "And please, call me Peach."

"O-Okay." Rosalina quietly mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"Anyway, what's up? Still sounds pretty noisy out there." Navi noted.

"Yes, Daisy's got everything under control out there now." Peach explained. "I've got Toadsworth dealing with the Toad Brigade, so they should be heading to Corona Mountain soon."

"Great! So now were heading there, right?" Navi questioned.

"Mm-hm." Peach nodded.

"Mario, Link, and Luigi are already there, right?" Rosalina questioned.

"Presumably." Peach answered. "Mario made quite a scene there already."

"You'll have to tell us about it on the way there." Navi hushed, fluttering before the clock, which read 17:33. "We've gotta go!"

"Yeah sure, just…" Peach started, grabbing a few ingredients real quick. "Just let me whip up a quick little something…"

"Peach!" Navi hissed.

"Oh, it'll just take a second!" Peach silenced.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 6: Summit **_-X-Missile-_

**Level 5:**

**Level 4:**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Mario-_

**Level 2: Spring Hell**

**Level 1: Foot**

_There is a portion of the helical path that experiences the severe temperatures of summer. This is Level 3; the Summer Hell. The path is cracked and the air is dry, not a drop of water to be found anywhere. Podoboos hopped carelessly along the helical path of Level 3, increasing in size dramatically whenever an enemy approached. Hotheads crawled along the mountain path as well, the temperature of the environment being 50C (or 122F or 323.15K, if you prefer) -which is above what a normal human could survive. Mario however, felt no effects of the hot temperature thanks to his newfound fire powers. He continued to run through Level 3, making his way to Level 4 with little trouble._

"Out of my way!" Mario growled, smashing a Podoboo with his fist and sending it flying off of the edge -an impossible feat for most.

Mario continued to run around the bend, two X-Nauts wearing specialized grey suits that kept their body temperature low in the deadly heat spotting the incoming intruder.

_"Shit, someone made it up here already?"_

_"What do we do, man?"_

"Move!" Mario growled, bringing his left fist back and right palm forward. **"FIRE BALL!"**

Mario launched a fireball from his extended gloved palm, the flaming projectile featuring an increased mass, velocity, and therefore momentum in the heated environment. It smashed into the dirt path between the two of them, catching them and the earth around them on fire and delivering enough force to launch them off of the edge. Mario continued around the bend, making great time as he ran up the helical path and towards Level 4.

As Mario ran at an impressive speed of 64 kilometres an hour, something strange happened. He suddenly felt a little cooler, as his whole body was concealed in shadow. He stopped in his tracks, dust flying from his feet as he came to a rough halt. He looked skyward, his eyes widening as he jumped backward just in time to avoid being crushed by Bowser, who apparently had jumped down from a very high height. Time appeared to be in slow motion as Mario soared backward, jagged rocks and harsh black dirt ripping from the earth Bowser had landed on, the Koopa King slowly coming to a stand in the midst of all the rubble, red eyes glowing on his epic black silhouette.

Time resumed speed as Mario landed back on his feet with a clenched teeth grunt, luckily unharmed by the surprise drop in.

"BWAH HA HA!" Bowser laughed, facing skyward with spread arms.

"BOWSER!" Mario cried, his eyes epic as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Mario!" Bowser barked. "So you've come after all?"

"UGH!" Mario growled, as his foot smashed into Bowser's extended fist.

The scene froze, capturing the encounter between Mario and Bowser on Level 3 of Corona Mountain. Mario was in midair, performing a high jump kick to Bowser, who blocked the sole of his brown boot by extending a fist outward. The rays of the late afternoon sun peeked into the picture, brightening up the unexpected encounter between our hero and the Koopa King.

**Chapter 11 -END-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Bowser has allied with General Grodus, and plans on helping him take control of the Mushroom Kingdom with the aid of an X-Missile, which is set to launch at sunset. After Mario's brave act against the X-Naut Captain Waluigi, Peach found the courage she needed to refuse to back down. Although the Mushroom Kingdom is safe from Grodus for awhile longer, if our heroes don't defeat Bowser and stop the X-Missile before sunset, Toad Town and much of the Mushroom Kingdom will be covered in the inner magma of Corona Mountain._

_**Current Locations:**_

_**Mario & Bowser: **__Corona Mountain, Level Three_

_**Luigi & Link: **__Trans-Mushroom Highway_

_**Daisy: **__Outside Peach Castle_

**_Peach, Rosalina, Navi:_**_ Peach Castle_

_Peach has left the crowd outside Peach's Castle to Daisy, and has left Toadsworth to deal with the Toad Brigade, who will also be heading to Corona Mountain as backup. After finally finding Rosalina and Navi in the castle kitchen, the girls are preparing to head to Corona Mountain themselves!_

"Yes, Daisy's got everything under control out there now." Peach explained. "I've got Toadsworth dealing with the Toad Brigade, so they should be heading to Corona Mountain soon."

"Great! So now were heading there, right?" Navi questioned.

"Mm-hm." Peach nodded.

"Mario, Link, and Luigi are already there, right?" Rosalina questioned.

"Presumably." Peach answered. "Mario made quite a scene there already."

"You'll have to tell us about it on the way there." Navi hushed, fluttering before the clock, which read 17:33. "We've gotta go!"

"Yeah sure, just…" Peach started, grabbing a few ingredients real quick. "Just let me whip up a quick little something…"

"Peach!" Navi hissed.

"Oh, it'll just take a second!" Peach silenced.

_A particular memory from earlier today revitalized Mario, allowing him to break free of the life sucking Fuzzies of Corona Mountain's Spring Hell._

_"P-Promise?" _Peach choked.

Mario's eyes suddenly harshly opened, as if his memory of something that happened earlier that day awakened and totally revitalized him.

**"FIRE TORNADO!" **Mario cried, spinning around with clenched fists in a fiery whirlwind, blackened Fuzzies flying away from him in all directions.

_Mario makes it to Level 3, the Summer Hell, where an unexpected enemy comes crashing down from above!_

Time resumed speed as Mario landed back on his feet with a clenched teeth grunt, luckily unharmed by the surprise drop in.

"BWAH HA HA!" Bowser laughed, facing skyward with spread arms.

"BOWSER!" Mario cried, his eyes epic as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Mario!" Bowser barked. "So you've come after all?"

"UGH!" Mario growled, as his foot smashed into Bowser's extended fist.

The scene froze, capturing the encounter between Mario and Bowser on Level 3 of Corona Mountain. Mario was in midair, performing a high jump kick to Bowser, who blocked the sole of his brown boot by extending a fist outward. The rays of the late afternoon sun peeked into the picture, brightening up the unexpected encounter between our hero and the Koopa King.

**Chapter 12: **_Clash! Mario Vs. Bowser!_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Mario, Bowser-_

"Hoo!" Mario chirped, using Bowser's extended fist to perform a backflip. He landed with an ever so soft grunt, smoke flying from his brown booted feet as they slid back about a foot on the dry dirt of Corona Mountains Summer Hell.

"So you came here all alone, huh?" Bowser initiated, slightly hunched as he looked at Mario eight feet before him, who was standing in a fighting position. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah well, it doesn't take a whole lot to beat you!" Mario sniped, bringing his left fist back and extending his right palm outward. **"Now Mario…"**

**"FIRE BALL!" **Mario cried, launching fireballs at his large opponent.

Bowser stood in place, watching as Mario's enhanced fireballs bounced towards him and combusted on his presence with absolutely no effect.

"That the best you've got?" Bowser mocked, receiving no damage from his attack.

"Not even close!" Mario swore, blinding charging towards Bowser with harsh eyebrows.

"ERRAAAH!" Mario cried, punching Bowser repeatedly, so fast in fact that it looked as though he had multiple fists. Bowser was also slashing repeatedly back at Mario with his claws, so fast in fact that it looked as though he had multiple claws.

Both Mario and Bowser featured concentrated epic expressions as they fought back and forth, a barrage of white gloved fists and scaly clawed hands between them.

"Ooh!" Bowser grunted, as Mario nailed him in the stomach with a fist -the Koopa King hunching forward and around it a bit.

"UGH!" Mario cried, performing a roundhouse to the side of Bowser's head.

Bowser's eyes were slightly widened as his head jerked to the right, his left cheek squashed from Mario's right brown boot -racing lines accenting the epic attack. Mario's eyes were concealed by the beak of his cap, his teeth clenched. Bowser slid backwards with a slight scratch on his left cheek, dust flying from his clawed feet until he eventually came to a halt about three feet away. Without hesitation Bowser faced skyward with clenched fists, leaning forward and unleashing a massive fire breath at Mario.

"Hoo!" Mario chirped, jumping away from the incoming fire blast and toward the rock wall of Corona Mountain.

"Ha!" Mario chirped, wall kicking off of the wall and flying towards Bowser.

Mario flew through the air, a path of flames beneath him as Bowser leaned forward still using his fire breath. **"Now Mario…"**

**"FIRE STOMP!" **Mario cried, racing lines accompanying his flaming right boot as it stomped down on Bowser's head, the Koopa King featuring widening eyes and puffed up cheeks -his neck tucked in and head squashed around the flaming boot that crashed down upon him.

Bowser stumbled backward a bit, his eyes closed and hand on his aching head -his expression showing discomfort.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, running towards Bowser with his hands behind his back, which he then ignited with flames.

Bowser's eyes widened, the Koopa King quickly tucking into his green spiky shell. He proceeded to spin rather rapidly on the spot.

"Eh?" Mario weakly grunted with clenched teeth, cancelling the attack as he stopped in his tracks.

**"WHIRLING FORTRESS!" **Bowser cried, flying through the air and smashing into Mario while spinning rapidly in his spiky shell.

"UGH!" Mario grunted, blocking the attack with crossed arms -the block proving futile.

"AHH!" Mario cried, flying backwards and smashing into the rock wall of Corona Mountain at a high velocity -smoke accompanying his impact -some rocks falling from above.

Bowser stood back on his feet, the Koopa King in a fighting stance as he stared at the smoke before him. Mario's blurry silhouette could only be seen for a short moment before he jumped from the smoke with his fists flying.

"HY YI YI YI YI YI YI-" Mario repeatedly cried, punching at Bowser rapidly, Bowser slashing at him repeatedly -the attacks cancelling out.

Bowser grunted as he flew up into the air about seven feet, preparing to ground pound down on Mario before him.

"Too slow!" Mario declined, jumping backward while bringing his hands behind his back.

Bowser smashed into the ground, his attack delivering enough force to crack the earth beneath him -the Koopa King slowly rising back to a stand.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, igniting his hands behind him with flames.

**"FIRE SMASH!" **Mario cried, nailing Bowser with the flaming thrust attack.

"Rooo…" Bowser whined, stumbling backward a few feet from the attack -the Koopa King flailing his arms as he struggled to stop himself.

Eventually Bowser regained his balance, a hand on his aching head -eyes closed. Mario stood about eight feet away with his fists clenched at his sides, arms relaxed.

"You're strong, but you're slow." Mario warned, reentering his fighting stance -right fist at his hip and left palm extended -left leg bent ninety degrees and right leg back. "This shouldn't take much longer."

"Heh heh heh…" Bowser calmly laughed, a big grin on his face.

_-Somewhere Along The Trans Mushroom Highway-_

"Alright." Luigi sighed, wiping a sweat from his forehead with his arm as he sat in the drivers seat of his green Wild Wing, the repairs complete. "I think we're finally ready."

Link was sitting in the passenger seat, a slight blush on his face.

"Haa, boy I sure hope so!" Link laughed, wobbling side to side a little bit -happy smile on his face as he raised three empty bottles of sake. "I'm completely dry!"

"YOU DRANK THREE BOTTLES OF SAKE?" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link laughed, slapping his leg in good cheer. "But of course! To celebrate our newfound friendship!"

"Sigh. You're hopeless." Luigi sighed. "Anyway, here goes nothing."

The key sat in the ignition. A single sweat slid down from Luigi's forehead. He wiggled his white gloved fingers once as his hand slowly crept towards the key. His forehead was much sweatier as he clasped his gloved index finger and thumb around the key. He bit his bottom lip in suspense, sweat raining down his face. His hand was trembling as he held onto the key, sweat dropping down his forehead. The camera switched between the key and Luigi's sweaty face back and forth, faster and faster as the suspense got higher and higher. Then, Link clasped the key and turned it, the green Wild Wing giving a healthy roar as it started up.

"AH HAH HAH!" Link abruptly laughed, drunk blush on his face. "And we're off!"

**SLAP!**

"DONT STEAL MY THUNDER!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp and hand in the concluding position of his slap -Link's head tilted slightly with his tongue weakly sticking out -drunk blush on his face.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Mario, Bowser-_

"Uraaaaah- HAH!" Mario cried, his extended fist meeting Bowser's extended fist as he said "HAH".

A pulse of power radiated from the impact of their two fists -blowing their hair about briefly in an epic fashion. Both of them jumped backwards.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, running toward Bowser with his fists behind him, leaning a bit.

Bowser watched as Mario jumped high in the air before him, Mario's silhouette black as he blocked out the late sun -his right knee raised as he ignited his boot in flames.

**"FIRE STOMP!" **Mario cried, Bowser grasping his right boot with his left hand, clasping his right ankle with his right hand.

"H-Huh?" Mario barked, stuck in the air.

"Eyah!" Mario whined, as Bowser tossed him up.

Bowser jumped up into the air, a big grin on his face as he was level with the skyward tumbling Mario.

"Don't count on it…" Mario grinned, his head upside down.

"Roo?" Bowser barked, seeming surprised by his confidence.

**"FIRE CYCLONE!" **Mario cried, spinning downward towards the ground head first with flaming fists extended at his left and right -Bowser getting caught in the fiery vortex as he was sent downward with Mario while getting clobbered by his flaming fists repeatedly.

"Uwagh!" Bowser cried, as he slammed into the ground back first, bouncing back upward from the force of the attack.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Bowser slowly flew skyward after hitting the ground with such speed and force. His body was arced in such a way that his stomach was the highest point, his tail and head the lowest. His eyes were whited out completely, mouth hung open in defeat.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, his eyebrows harsh and expression epic as he jumped high above Bowser.

Mario then covered his entire body in flames, the fire hero performing a fiery ground pound on Bowser's stomach from above. **"COMET!"**

A pulse of force zoomed radially outward from the ground beneath Bowser as Mario landed down on his arced stomach with the flaming ground pound from above -sending the Koopa King crashing down into the earth of Corona Mountain's Level 3.

"ER-ACK!" Bowser gagged, coughing up a bit of blood -his eyes whited out.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Mario slowly inched downward with the ground pound, his eyes completely concealed in harsh shadow -his teeth clenched in an epic fashion. The flames on his presence flickered slowly -his signature red hat rocking on his head ever so slightly.

Bowser was lying down on the earth of the Summer Hell, his head turned to the right, right arm bent skyward at 90 degrees, his left arm at about 240 degrees -eyes whited out and mouth slightly hung open in defeat -a bit of blood present on the ground by his mouth. Mario's white gloved hands clasped his tail.

"Hear this, Bowser." Mario warned, his eyes concealed in shadow. "As long as I'm around, you won't ever get the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Mario didn't notice, but the defeated Bowser gave a confident grin. Mario then proceeded to spin him around by the tail, the angle with respect to the earth increasing in magnitude the more Mario spun around.

**"KOOPA TOSS!" **Mario cried, racing lines accenting the maneuver as he threw Bowser off the side of the mountain, the Koopa King having to fall half the massive mountains height.

Mario stood there for a moment with his fists clenched at his sides, his hat rocking in the dry wind -hair blowing slightly and arms relaxed. His expression was somewhat harsh, but relaxed. He turned his head up, the X-Missile on the summit not visible from this angle.

"I still have quite a bit to go, and it's getting late." Mario thought, adjusting his cap. "I better get a move on."

Smoke flew from Mario's feet as he ran through the Summer Hell of Corona Mountain at an impressive speed of 64 kilometres an hour. Eventually a black silhouette flew up from the side of the mountain, Mario noticing the movement in his peripheral vision. His eyebrows narrowed.

_The scene froze with Mario in mid back flip, the hero performing an epic dodge as a black silhouette crashed down onto the earth before him -seeming to have jumped from a really high height. Or was it a really low height? The silhouette looked like Bowser, with it's menacing red eyes -but there were some differences. First of all, the silhouette was at least three times the size of Bowser -making it nine times the size of Mario. It's horns on it's head were much larger and sharper as well, and the spikes on it's shell and tail were also larger and sharper, as well as it's claws. Was this Bowser? Or was it someone else? Either way, looks like Mario's in for one hell of a fight!_

**Chapter 12 -END-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Bowser has allied with General Grodus, and plans on helping him take control of the Mushroom Kingdom with the aid of an X-Missile, which is set to launch at sunset. After Mario's brave act against the X-Naut Captain Waluigi, Peach found the courage she needed to refuse to back down. Although the Mushroom Kingdom is safe from Grodus for awhile longer, if our heroes don't defeat Bowser and stop the X-Missile before sunset, Toad Town and much of the Mushroom Kingdom will be covered in the inner magma of Corona Mountain._

_After a unexpected clash between Mario and the Koopa King on Level 3, Mario emerged victorious!_

"Hear this, Bowser." Mario warned, his eyes concealed in shadow. "As long as I'm around, you won't ever get the Mushroom Kingdom!"

**"KOOPA TOSS!" **Mario cried, racing lines accenting the maneuver as he threw Bowser off the side of the mountain, the Koopa King having to fall half the massive mountains height.

Mario stood there for a moment with his fists clenched at his sides, his hat rocking in the dry wind -hair blowing slightly and arms relaxed. His expression was somewhat harsh, but relaxed. He turned his head up, the X-Missile on the summit not visible from this angle.

"I still have quite a bit to go, and it's getting late." Mario thought, adjusting his cap. "I better get a move on."

_Or did he? As he continued through Level 3, he just barely managed to dodge yet another surprise drop in!_

Smoke flew from Mario's feet as he ran through the Summer Hell of Corona Mountain at an impressive speed of 64 kilometres an hour. A black silhouette flew up from the side of the mountain, Mario noticing the movement in his peripheral vision. His eyebrows narrowed.

_The scene froze with Mario in mid back flip, the hero performing an epic dodge as a black silhouette crashed down onto the earth before him._

_Looks like the fight was just getting started! How will this play out?_

**Chapter 13: **_Bowser's Goddess Power Revealed! Behold The Almighty Giga Bowser!_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Mario, ?-_

"Ugh…" Mario grunted, landing his backflip and sliding back a few inches -dust flying up from his boots until he came to a harsh halt.

Mario's eyes were widened as he stared at the beast before him in uncertainty. "Bowser?"

"BWAH HA HA!" Giga Bowser laughed, a powerful frequency accompanying his laugh. "Not quite! I've touched the Giga Star! Now I can transform into the almighty Giga Bowser!"

"Pfft... Big deal." Mario laughed, cracking his knuckles then entering a fighting stance. "You're still the same idiot."

"You're no match for me now, Mario." Giga Bowser warned, the transformed Bowser nine times larger than Mario. "It's over!"

"Like hell!" Mario declined, charging towards Bowser. **"Now Mario…"**

Giga Bowser kept his attention forward as Mario jumped into the air above him.

**"FIRE STOMP!" **Mario cried, nailing Giga Bowser in the head directly with his fiery boot.

"Er?" Giga Bowser ever so slightly barked as he looked up at Mario -the transformed Bowser completely unharmed by the attack.

"W-What?" Mario whined, Giga Bowser grabbing him by the ankle. "G-Gah!"

Racing lines accompanied Giga Bowser, who stood there with his arm in the concluding position of a throw -smoke flying from the rock wall of Corona Mountain where Mario was thrown into. Eventually the smoke subsided, revealing Mario who was sitting on his ass with clenched teeth, rubbing his aching head in pain with a single eye closed.

"Damn, that hurt!" Mario whined, standing back up.

"Bwah ha ha…" Giga Bowser calmly laughed.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, bringing his right palm forward and left fist back. **"FIRE BALL!"**

"Fool!" Giga Bowser mocked, standing there while Mario's enhanced fireballs struck him and dissipated instantly. "That pathetic attack won't work on me!"

Giga Bowser then clenched a fist, and with one swift motion launched towards Mario. Racing lines accompanied his extended fist as it struck Mario in the stomach -the hero in red bending around the massive fist. Time seemed to be in slow motion -Mario's hair and hat rocking ever so slightly -his eyes completely whited out. Time resumed speed and Mario flew backward from the zooming punch -hitting the dry land of Corona Mountain's Summer hell, bouncing off of it's surface a few times and sliding to a halt -top of his head inches from the cliffside, a huge drop just behind him. Giga Bowser brought his massive arm back down, laughing calmly as he watched Mario sit back up -a streak of blood present on the left side of his head.

"I told you, you're no match for me now." Giga Bowser reminded.

"Oh shut the hell up already." Mario silenced, struggling to a stand. He faced Giga Bowser with clenched teeth -eyes shaking slightly as he was lost in thought. (Damn he's strong! If I don't think of something soon I'll be in trouble…)

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit **_-X-Missile-_

**Level Five:**

**Level Four:**

**Level Three: Summer Hell **_-Mario, Giga Bowser-_

**Level Two: Spring Hell**

**- Level One: Foot **_-Luigi, Link-_

Luigi's green wild Wing was parked somewhere along the Trans Mushroom Highway, nowhere to be seen as the man in green cowered behind Link, who was looking up the mountain with his arms folded -slight drunk blush on his face. The two of them were at the place where Mario and Waluigi had their encounter, the smashed X-Naut gate just up ahead.

"So we've finally arrived!" Link exclaimed, seeming happy. "Corona Mountain."

"Y-Yup." Luigi confirmed, his legs quivering and he hunched behind Link in fear.

"But it's really a volcano, isn't it?" Link questioned, looking up at the massive X-Missile on the summit.

"T-That's right. It could erupt at anytime, even without the X-Missile firing down inside!" Luigi explained. "Of course, an eruption of natural causes would only be bad for anyone really close to the mountain."

"Hmm…" Link pondered, looking downward with a hand on his chin in closed eyed thought. "I see… So much for cutting the mountain in half, then."

"YOU WERE CONSIDERING THAT?" Luigi gawked, hands on his head in disbelief.

"At any rate, looks like we'll just have to do things the old fashioned way and walk up the mountain." Link suggested, with a closed eyed smile.

"WE WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!" Luigi scolded, his teeth sharp.

"Sure we will!" Link sang, proceeding to walk up the mountain. "In either case, it'll certainly make for some good exercise."

(He's too optimistic!) Luigi whined, groaning skyward in disbelief as he followed Link.

Two X-Nauts were in the vicinity, pacing around and searching for something.

"Dude, where IS the Captain?" A grunt complained.

"I don't know man, I'm starting to worry that he might of lost to that Mario punk!" The other grunt replied.

Link and Luigi were making their way towards Level 2 of Corona Mountain, Link stopping in his tracks as he noticed the two X-Naut's up ahead.

_"Don't be ridiculous! Waluigi's mustache would never lose to Mario's!"_

"Hm?" Link calmly barked, staring ahead at the conversing X-Nauts.

_"B-But I heard Mario was seen in Level 3! And we can't find Waluigi anywhere! Plus the gates all smashed up."_

Luigi was looking downward as he marched up the mountain, bumping into Link who was unexpectedly standstill.

"Oof!" Luigi whined, stumbling backwards. He leaned around Link with a slightly angered expression. "Hey, what's the big-"

Luigi's eyes widened as he noticed the two X-Naut grunts up ahead. He darted behind Link and hid there with his arms by his sides -skinny as a post as sweat rained down his face in a comedic fashion. The two X-Nauts then turned towards the two of them, only Link visible from their perspective.

"Intruder!" The left X-Naut cried, backing off a step.

"Hey, wait a minute…" The right X-Naut sang.

_"Isn't that…" _Link heard the X-Naut debate, the Hylian hero occasionally blinking while staring blankly at the two of them.

"EYAAAAAAAH!" The two X-Nauts cried, huddled together in fear -the background a nightmarish panic with a dark silhouette of a red eyed Link with an evil grin. "IT'S HIM! THE TRAVELLING SWORDSMAN, LINK!"

"W-W-We've gotta report this!" The left X-Naut stuttered, taking a step back.

"R-RETREAT!" The right X-Naut cried.

Link watched calmly as the two X-Nauts scurried up the mountain in total fear. Luigi peeked around the Hylian swordsman, blinking with a surprised expression.

"You scared them away?" Luigi calmly gawked, impressed. His eyes then suddenly widened in thought.

Luigi looked downward and to the right with a mischievous grin, hand on chin in thought as he stared at Link from behind -his hair and hat blowing weakly in an epic fashion as he looked up the mountain. (Right, this guy is supposedly a big badass or something! As long as I'm around him, I've got nothing to fear!)

"According to those guys, Mario's here." Link stated, looking downward with a pensive expression.

Luigi watched in calm surprise as the bottom left triangle of the Triforce glowed brightly on Link's left hand. While this happened, Link looked up the massive Corona Mountain.

"Indeed. About halfway up." Link informed. "He appears to be in danger."

"Danger?" Luigi gawked, waving his hand in dismissal. "Pfft, please."

"The real dangers right here." Luigi grinned, thumbing to himself with newfound confidence.

"Well said." Link calmly confirmed, the Triforce fading from his hand. "Let's move."

"W-Wait up!" Luigi whined, jogging to catch up with the advancing Link.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit **_-X-Missile-_

**Level Five:**

**Level Four:**

**- Level Three: Summer Hell **_-Mario, Giga Bowser-_

**Level Two: Spring Hell**

**Level One: Foot **_-Luigi, Link-_

"Hi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-" Mario cried, repeatedly punching at Giga Bowser so fast that it looked as though he had multiple fists, Giga Bowser not clawing back but instead blocking with giant crossed arms -not even inching backward from the multiple punches.

"RAH!" Giga Bowser cried, spreading his crossed arms and creating a gale with enough force to blow Mario backward.

"Ow-wa-wa-wa-" Mario cried, tumbling through the air.

"Ugh!" Mario grunted, landing on his feet on the dry earth of level 3 and sliding back a few feet, dust flying from his brown booted feet as he did so.

Mario eventually came to a halt, catching his breath for a moment as he stared down Giga Bowser, a streak a blood present on the left side of his head.

"Heh heh…" Giga Bowser calmly laughed, grinning at the tuckered out hero.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, running at Giga Bowser with his flaming hands behind his back.

**"FIRE SMASH!" **Mario cried, thrusting his fiery palms at Giga Bowser -who blocked the attack with a single arm.

With his other arm, Giga Bowser grabbed Mario and tossed him skyward.

"Gah!" Mario grunted, keeping focused as he looked down with narrowed eyes. (This again? Perfect. I'll use my fire cyclone.)

But much to Mario's dismay, Giga Bowser didn't jump up and leave himself open. He tucked into his shell, Mario's eyes widening in surprise as he plummeted towards the extra sharp spikes on Giga Bowser's shell.

**"GIGA WHIRLING FORTRESS!" **Giga Bowser cried, spinning in place as Mario tumbled over his spikes.

Time appeared to be in slow motion for Mario, who was flying backward with completely whited out eyes -drops of blood slowly flying beside him. He hit the dry dirt with a thump as time resumed speed, and his body slid about eight feet before finally coming to a halt -the downed hero lying flat on his back. His overalls had a big rip in the left leg and his red undershirt was torn at the right sleeve, a thin red line of a cut on his right cheek. Additionally, he had a second and larger streak of blood on the left side of his head, his eyes calmly closed.

Giga Bowser stood tall, the Koopa King cracking his large neck. He remained calm as he watched the battered Mario slowly rise to a stand.

"You've always been so persistent." Giga Bowser thought aloud. "But it's all over for you."

Mario said nothing, breathing heavily as he stared down Giga Bowser with narrowed eyebrows -two streaks of blood on the left side of his head. Then, he suddenly punched his gloved fists together at chest level.

**"Now Mario…" **Mario started, his fists trembling as a fireball was created between them, the fire hero slowly spreading his hands apart as he crafted a fire ball in his hand -which was growing in size.

"Hm? Giga Bowser calmly barked, his teeth sharp.

Mario featured clenched teeth and an epic expression as he lifted the fire ball up and behind his head as if he was about to slam dunk a basketball. He then brought his wrists together before him, a big beam of fire raging towards the Koopa King. **"FIRE BLAST!"**

Giga Bowser took a deep breath as the fire blast approached him, the Koopa King leaning forward and unleashing a massive blue fire breath -the two blasts of fire colliding in the middle. The two beams of fire collided, Mario's red fire blast equal in size to Giga Bowser's blue fire breath, the two blasts struggling to overcome each other in the centre of the fiery encounter.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit **_-X-Missile-_

**Level Five:**

**Level Four:**

**Level Three: Summer Hell **_-Mario, Giga Bowser-_

**- Level Two: Spring Hell** _-Luigi, Link-_

**Level One: Foot**

Luigi and Link were sprinting through Level 2, Link a few paces ahead of Luigi.

"HOLY CRAP!" Luigi cried, hands on his face in horror as he saw the fiery light up high above.

"Let's keep moving!" Link rushed, diverse flora and fauna in the surrounding environment.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Three: Summer Hell **_-Mario, Giga Bowser-_

"ERRR-" Mario grunted, his expression intense as he struggled to overcome Giga Bowser's blue fire breath.

Giga Bowser continued to lean forward and unleash the blue fire breath, not tuckering out nearly as fast as he would in his regular form.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mario cried, intense expression on his slightly bloody face as he gave it his all, his fire blast inching forward towards Giga Bowser.

But it was no use. Both attacks were just too powerful, and the fire blasts cancelled out -an epic gale radiating outward and blowing through the hair of the two individuals, causing Mario's red hat to fly off of the edge of Level 3 and twirl down the mountainside.

"Ugh…" Mario grunted, dropping to one knee with a fist against the ground -breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath -the fire hero completely tuckered out.

Giga Bowser gave a gnarly grin as he zoomed forward towards Mario -the camera focusing on his narrowed evil eyes.

"Gah!" Mario cried, as Giga Bowser grabbed hold of his collar and lifted him off of the ground.

Mario featured a single closed eye and clenched teeth as he was lifted off of the ground by the neck, two streaks of blood on the left side of his head -his brown hat hair blowing weakly in the wind. Giga Bowser looked up into his eyes with a victorious grimace on his face.

"Today's the day I finally beat you, Mario." Giga Bowser laughed.

"I'll…" Mario choked, his expression strained. "N-Never lose to you!"

Giga Bowser's grin slowly faded from his face as he gave the defeated hero a harsh glare. He jumped up into the air with Mario. Time seemed to be in slow motion as the Mario went from being above Giga Bowser to being under Giga Bowser via circular rotation. When Giga Bowser was directly above Mario, time resumed speed and he slammed down into the earth -which cracked in multiple directions from the tremendous impact of the attack.

**"GIGA SLAM!" **Giga Bowser concluded, lying on top of the crushed hero.

The wind was harsh as it blew through the hair of the lying Giga Bowser, Level 3 of Corona Mountain silent otherwise. The Koopa King rose to a stand shortly afterward. Mario was lying on his back inside of a two foot crater the shape of Giga Bowser. His eyes were completely whited out, a large streak of blood on the right side of his head in addition to the two smaller streaks on the left side of his head -hat missing. Giga Bowser stared down at the defeated Mario in silence for a short moment, the unconscious Mario staring back with his whited out eyes, mouth slightly hung open. Shortly after, a magic puffing sound trotted towards them, getting louder and louder. It was Kammy Koopa, the puffing sound coming from the purple rings that came from her magic broom. She came to a harsh halt before Giga Bowser -raising her broom skyward to bring herself to a stop.

"I've found you at last!" Kammy Koopa exclaimed, seeming nervous and short of breath. Her expression perked as she noticed the nearby Mario. "Oh?"

"I see you've defeated Mario!" Kammy Koopa praised, light shining on her hovering presence as Giga Bowser converted back into Bowser out of view -the shadow on the rock wall behind her showing the transformation. "NYEAH HYEH HYEH! Excellent work, your Viciousness!"

"BWAH HA HA!" Bowser laughed. "Yup! Swatted em' like a fly. He's no match for my new power."

Mario was lying in the crater Giga Bowser had created, his eyes completely whited out and mouth slightly open in defeat, hat no longer on his head. "Yes, well, as good as this is, we've actually got a much bigger problem on our hands!"

"Roo?" Bowser barked, seeming surprised. "Bigger problem than Mario? But he's easily one of the strongest in the entire Mushroom Kingdom!"

"T-That's just it, milord." Kammy Koopa stumbled, seeming uneasy. "According to the X-Naut's, Link, the travelling swordsman, was seen at the foot of the mountain!"

"Link?" Bowser scoffed. "Who the heck is that?"

The background went nightmarish as Kammy Koopa spoke to Bowser, a red eyed black silhouette of an evilly grinning Link towering behind her.

"H-He's an eponymous warrior from Hyrule! He's known all over the world for his tremendous power and is feared by many!" Kammy Koopa explained. "Rumor has it he defeated 20,000 enemies at Toad Town in the blink of an eye just the other day!"

"Hyrule?" Bowser gawked, farting in surprise. "That's the place where all those strong big wigs are from, isn't it? What the hell is he doing here? Is he working with Peach?"

"I-I don't know your Smelliness, but the fact that's he's here now is really, really bad!" Kammy Koopa panicked.

"Hmm…" Bowser grumbled in thought, closing his eyes as he looked slightly downward with folded arms. "Alright."

"Milord?" Kammy Koopa questioned, perplexed.

"Call in the reinforcements. X-Naut's, J-Troop, let's hit em' with everything we got. We only have to hold off for a little longer and then we can get the hell out of here." Bowser explained. "Piece of cake."

"The _J-Troop_?" Kammy Koopa sang, with a big grin on her aged face. "Excellent decision your Mercilessness! This is why your the king!"

"BWAH HA HA!" Bowser laughed, soaking in all the praise. "I know, I know, I'm a brilliant tactician. Now MOVE!"

"Right away, your Huffiness!" Kammy Koopa cackled, flying away on her magic broom with a puffing trot. "NYEAH HYEH HYEH!"

The camera focused on the Koopa King's eye, which narrowed in determination. (Well played, Princess. But with Mario finished, even a Hylian won't save you and your Kingdom now.)

**Chapter 13 -END-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Mario has been defeated by Giga Bowser. Link and Luigi have arrived at Corona Mountain, and are making their way to the summit as fast as they can._

_**Current Locations:**_

_**Mario: **__Corona Mountain, Level Three_

_**Luigi & Link: **Corona Mountain, Level Two_

Luigi and Link were sprinting through Level 2, Link a few paces ahead of Luigi.

"HOLY CRAP!" Luigi cried, hands on his face in horror as he saw the fiery light up high above.

"Let's keep moving." Link rushed, diverse flora and fauna in the surrounding environment.

"Call in the reinforcements. X-Naut's, J-Troop, let's hit em' with everything we got. We only have to hold off for a few more hours and then we can get the hell out of here." Bowser explained. "Piece of cake."

"Right away, your Huffiness!" Kammy Koopa cackled, flying away on her magic broom with a puffing trot. "NYEAH HYEH HYEH!"

The camera focused on the Koopa King's eye, which narrowed in determination. (Well played, Princess. But with Mario finished, even a Hylian won't save you and your Kingdom now.)

_With Mario defeated, sunset approaching, and the mystery J-Troop on the way, our heroes are in a tough spot! How will things play out?_

**Chapter 14: **_The Promise_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 2: Spring Hell **_-Luigi, Link-_

"UGWAAAAAH!" Luigi cried, running away full speed from a piranha that was chasing and chomping at his arced back, the cowardly Luigi featuring sharp teeth and bulging eyeballs. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Hye!" Link grunted, slicing the piranha plant at the vine with a small blade.

"AAAAH- Oh?" Luigi calmly barked, a somewhat surprised expression on his face, blinking in uncertainty while standing at a calm halt.

Luigi turned around and saw Link before the downed Piranha Plant, twirling what appeared to be a small blade in one hand.

"Running away like a helpless little girl…" Link calmly scolded, his red eyed black silhouette twirling the blade between his fingers as he stared at Luigi.

Luigi gave a big gulp, sweat raining down his face.

"A-heh…" Luigi nervously chuckled, pulling the collar of his shirt.

Link stepped forward as he sheathed the small blade at his side, a smile on his face as he emerged from his black silhouette.

"What an excellent way to distract the enemy while making good time! Great thinking, Luigi!" Link praised, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"A-heh, w-well you see I… Wait, what?" Luigi barked, suddenly coming to realization.

"Oh! Oh yes, yes of course!" Luigi smirked, turning around and folding his arms in closed eyed confidence. "It was all part of my plan! I'm surprised you caught on to that, actually. Most people aren't so keen. Take Daisy, for example."

"Yes, well, at any rate, we should hurry onward." Link initiated. "Judging by those fireworks earlier, there's quite the party going on upstairs."

"I was just about to say that myself!" Luigi agreed, stance confident. "After you, good sir!"

With haste Link and Luigi continue towards Level 3.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Mario-_

Lying in the cracked crater in Corona Mountains Summer Hell was the defeated Mario. His eyes were completely whited out, the dry wind blowing his brown hair about -his hat blown off of the cliffside during the fight. Those streaks of blood still littered Mario's head, his mouth slightly hung open as memories of earlier today rushed back to him.

_Earlier This Day…_

_-Peach Castle, 2F: Mario & Peach's Bedroom-_

Standing near the pink canopy bed was Princess Peach, a fist sombrely clenched beneath her chin as she stared at Mario, who was staring back at her with his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes concealed in shadow and arms relaxed.

"I… I can't believe this…" Peach cried, her eyes trembling. "I mean, I'd expect him to try to kidnap me or something, but putting thousands of lives at risk for the sake of someone else having my country? I don't understand!"

Mario said nothing, his eyes concealed in shadow and expression dead serious as he stood there with his fists clenched at his sides, arms relaxed.

"I-If I don't surrender our country… I'll die." Peach somberly started, looking downward with trembling teary eyes -teardrops soaking the carpet by her feet. "But if we lose to Bowser and give up our country to Grodus…"

Peach looked downward with clenched teeth, her eyes concealed in shadow as she choked up. She jerked her head up and looked right into Mario's eyes, a few stray glimmering tears flying from her epic crying face:

"I'LL END UP WANTING TO DIE!"

Mario remained silent, his eyes still concealed in shadow as Peach buried her face into his chest, crying very heavily. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANT THIS I HATE THIS MAKE IT STOP!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Peach squealed, Mario remaining silent as Peach balled her eyes out into his chest. "M-Make it sto-op…"

Mario stood there with a stone cold expression, his eyes concealed in shadow as his trembling girlfriend sniffled and sobbed into his chest. Eventually, Mario placed his white gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Sniffle, h-huh?" Peach weakly barked, looking up into Mario's eyes with her teary blue eyes.

Mario said nothing, his head tilted slightly down so that his eyes were concealed by the beak of his cap.

"M-Mario?" Peach inquired, her soft face wet with tears -her blue eyes trembling weakly.

"As long as I'm around…" Mario started, his eyes hidden by the beak of his cap, hands on Peach's shoulders. He lifted his head up, racing lines accompanying his revealed passionate expression. "YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO DIE!"

Peach gasped and placed a hand over her heart as she took a step back, tears forming in her trembling eyes. Mario turned his back to Peach.

"Ah-ha…" Peach softly cried, tears sliding down her face.

"P-Promise?" Peach choked.

Mario stood there with his back to the sniffling and sobbing princess, his eyes concealed in shadow and fists clenched down at his sides -arms relaxed. A slight smirk formed on his face.

"Promise."

Back at Corona Mountain, Mario was on his elbows and knees within the crater, crown of his head almost touching the ground as he struggled to stand -his legs trembling.

"Ugh!" Mario cried, his teeth harshly clenched as he tried to stand.

"A-HAGH!" Mario cried, vomiting up a small amount of blood on the ground before him.

He sat on his feet, arms weakly hanging and head hung back as far as possible -his eyes whited out as memories of earlier rushed back to him.

_"If we lose to Bowser and give up our country to Grodus…" Peach looked downward with clenched teeth, her eyes concealed in shadow as she choked up. She jerked her head up and looked right into Mario's eyes, a few stray glimmering tears flying from her epic crying face: "I'LL END UP WANTING TO DIE!"_

"AaaaAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, stomping his right boot on the ground, his entire body trembling as he lifted his left leg up.

Mario stomped his left foot into the ground, squatting and leaning forward with his hands on his knees. He was trying with all of his might to stand up. At this moment, Link and Luigi appeared from around the corner, the two of them running.

"Mario!" Link gasped, his expression showing alarm.

"B-BIG BRO!" Luigi cried, hands on his head in disbelief.

"A-HAGH!" Mario cried, vomiting up a fair amount of blood on the ground before him, Mario still squatting with his hands on his knees, looking downward.

"S-Shit he's throwing up blood!" Luigi panicked, hands on his head as he stood at Mario's left.

"Mario!" Link gasped, arriving at his right side and gently placing his left hand on his back as he dug in his pocket. He revealed a corked bottle of white liquid, the Hylian offering it after uncorking it. "Here, drink this!"

"I don't... need your damn sake!" Mario cursed, his body trembling -whites of his eyes a little pink.

"It's not sake Mario this will heal you please drink it!" Link insisted, much more serious than usual.

"Drink it man, please!" Luigi whined, his little brother worried.

Without a word Mario drank the white beverage, Link gently pouring it into his mouth. The battered hero drank the entire bottle in one go.

"Ahh." Mario gasped, his head hung low as he remained in squat with his hands on his knees.

"It's Lon Lon Milk. It's got healing properties." Link explained, standing tall and placing the bottle back in his pockets. "Feeling better?"

Mario said nothing as he stood to a full stand, the revived hero cracking his neck and then his knuckles. The dry wind at this altitude blew his brown hair about, streaks of blood still on the sides of his head.

"Let's hurry." Mario ordered. "It's practically sundown already for god sake."

"Are you sure man?" Luigi countered, naturally skeptical. "I mean you WERE just coughing up blood remember?!"

"Well I'm not feeling the greatest but I can definitely function." Mario explained, rolling a wrist with a somber expression. "Besides, I don't have time to be doing nothing."

"Ah ha ha." Link laughed, much more calmly then his usual laugh. "Well said! Let's press on while there's still time."

"Right!" Mario agreed, running up the helical path once again, Link and Luigi running behind him, Luigi in the rear.

"You're really sure about this?!" Luigi persisted, hat hopping on his head from running. "If we waited for Peach she could patch you right up with her new ability."

"Pft, yeah right! By the time she gets here it'll be sunrise!" Mario declined.

_-Somewhere along the Trans-Mushroom Highway-_

Peach's blonde ponytail whipped wildly in the wind as she cruised down the Trans Mushroom Highway in her sporty pink Wild Wing, going well over the speed limit as sunset was rapidly approaching. This fast speed frightened Rosalina, who was sitting in the passenger seat with Navi in her grasp, Rosalinas teeth clenched in nervousness.

"Woo-hoo! Peachy's comin' through! Tee hee! Peach cheered, giggling happily as she drove recklessly.

"D-Do you have to go so fast?!" Rosalina whined, teeth clenched in nervousness, her platinum blonde hair waving wildly, revealing her usually concealed cyan eye.

"Do you have to squeeze so hard?" Navi countered, the tiny fairy showing an expression of strain while in Rosalinas nervous grasp.

"Well of course I have to go fast, silly!" Peach laughed. "We're in a rush!"

The tires of Peachs car squealed as she took a sharp turn around a sharp left bend, sparkling oceanside below inches from reality as her tires neared the ledge.

"Eeeee!" Rosalina squealed in fear, very out of character.

"Outta my way!" Peach giggles, honking the horn twice -holding the note longer the second time. "Ha ha ha!"

(She's a horrible driver!) Rosalina whined, comical tears flowing down her face like a river, head tilted.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Mario, Link, Luigi-_

"Ugh, phew!" Luigi sighed, panting and wiping a sweat with a forearm as he ran behind Link and Mario. "Now that the shock has worn off, I'm starting to really feel the heat!"

"Incoming!" Link laughed, seeming to be in a good mood as he ran alongside the Mario brothers.

Three podoboos were hopping towards the three of them, a group of six X-Nauts charging behind the fiery enemies.

_"Intruders!"_

_"We outnumber them six to three! Let's get em'!"_

"Leave this to me!" Mario assured, running ahead.

"Sure thing bro!" Luigi happily accepted, with a salute.

Mario grabbed one Podoboo with one hand, and grabbed the other with his other hand -a feat only possible because of his fire powers. With a clenched teeth grunt he smashed them into the third one, creating a big fireball which he then lifted above and behind his head as if he was about to slam dunk a basketball.

**"FIRE BLAST!"** Mario cried, bringing his wrists together before him and unleashing a fire blast on the six X-Nauts.

The blackened X-Nauts flew off the edge with flailing arms in defeat, the three heroes running around the bend.

"Alright! Nice move big-bro!" Luigi cheered.

Suddenly, a dramatic drop in temperature could be felt.

"Wow, it suddenly got much more brisk!" Luigi noted, running in the rear of the group.

"The next level most likely lies just around this next bend. Onward!" Link ordered.

"Let's go!" Mario barked, running in the front of the group, streaks of blood on the sides of hatless head still present.

Then, something strange could be heard. It was the sound of puttering, and it was growing louder and louder. It caused the three heroes to come to a halt.

"Something approaches?" Link thought aloud.

"Is that..." Mario started.

"Its a motorcycle!" Luigi concluded.

"That can only mean one thing..." Mario sneered, teeth weakly clenched.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Wario laughed, whipping around the bend on his signature chopper, coming to a flashy sideways stop about six feet before the three of them, the pudgy biker thumbing to himself. "That's right losers! It's-a-me, Wario!"

"Second executive of the Koopas!" Luigi whined in the background. "This isn't good..."

"Outta the way, idiot!" Mario barked, with an angry fist. "I don't have time for you!"

"That's exactly why I'm here, dumbass!" Wario countered.

"The only dumbass here I see is YOU." Mario countered.

"Is that right? Boy, you sure look like a mess." Wario mocked. "I'm surprised your still standing after getting your ass handed to ya by Bowser! WAH HAH HAH!"

"Why you!" Mario growled, charging towards the laughing Wario.

"Mario!" Link halted, placing a hand on his fleeting shoulder.

"Huh?" Mario barked, coming to a halt as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked Link in the eye.

"Like you said, you don't have time for him." Link reminded. "You go on ahead. Luigi and I will take care of him."

"Luigi and I will what now?" Luigi acknowledged, eyebrow raised.

"You sure? I can take this guy out in seconds." Mario challenged, giving Wario a challenging glare.

Wario turned around and wiggled his butt and Mario, a yellow gas cloud accompanying the sound of a fart.

"Oh? Heh heh!" Wario giggled, seeming mildly surprised and amused by his own flatulence.

"Are you taunting me?!" Mario growled, Link holding him back.

"Time is of the essence Mario, let's not get so riled!" Link eased. "Hurry on ahead to the real enemy."

"Right!" Mario agreed, pounding a fist into his palm. "Bowser's up there waiting. I gotta hurry!"

"See you guys soon!" Mario concluded, running past Wario and his motorcycle -the second executive of the Koopa's letting him pass as he stared at Link and Luigi.

There was a short silence. Luigi was cowering behind Link, the Hylian Hero standing there and staring back at Wario.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Link initiated. "My name is-"

"Don't give a shit." Wario declined, seeming serious.

"Not here to make friends, I understand." Link nodded. "That's fine. You see, I had a very nice buzz earlier but it went away after I saw how much your boss battered up my friend there. But now I feel like it's starting to come back. This is good, of course."

"Mario's pansy little brother, and a drunken elf?" Wario mocked. "This is all the backup you could get?"

"That should more than suffice, wouldn't you agree?" Link happily countered, a happy toothless smile on his face.

"You kiddin'? This aint even worth my time!" Wario laughed, charging towards Link.

Link stood there with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed as he looked slightly downward. Wario went for a big punch to the face. Link tilted his head just enough to the left so that he could dodge Wario's fist, the Hylian Hero bringing up his right hand and flicking Wario in the forehead -which amazingly delivered enough force to send him flying into the nearby rock wall of Corona Mountains Summer Hell. Luigi gawked in dropped jaw disbelief as he watched the smoke from the impact, Link's right hand in the concluding position of the flick and left hand still in his pocket. He opened his eyes, his expression much more serious.

"Tsk. Tell me about it." Link sniped.

**Chapter 14 -END-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Mario has been defeated by Bowser. Memories of a promise he made with Peach and a fortunate run in with Link and Luigi got him back on his feet._

"I-If I don't surrender our country… I'll die." Peach somberly started, looking downward with trembling teary eyes -teardrops soaking the carpet by her feet. "But if we lose to Bowser and give up our country to Grodus…"

Peach looked downward with clenched teeth, her eyes concealed in shadow as she choked up. She jerked her head up and looked right into Mario's eyes, a few stray glimmering tears flying from her epic crying face:

"I'LL END UP WANTING TO DIE!"

Mario stood there with a stone cold expression, his eyes concealed in shadow as his trembling girlfriend sniffled and sobbed into his chest. Eventually, Mario placed his white gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Sniffle, h-huh?" Peach weakly barked, looking up into Mario's eyes with her teary blue eyes.

Mario said nothing, his head tilted slightly down so that his eyes were concealed by the beak of his cap.

"M-Mario?" Peach inquired, her soft face wet with tears -her blue eyes trembling weakly.

"As long as I'm around…" Mario started, his eyes hidden by the beak of his cap, hands on Peach's shoulders. He lifted his head up, racing lines accompanying his revealed passionate expression. "YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO DIE!"

Peach gasped and placed a hand over her heart as she took a step back, tears forming in her trembling eyes. Mario turned his back to Peach.

"Ah-ha…" Peach softly cried, tears sliding down her face.

"P-Promise?" Peach choked.

Mario stood there with his back to the sniffling and sobbing princess, his eyes concealed in shadow and fists clenched down at his sides -arms relaxed. A slight smirk formed on his face.

"Promise."

"AaaaAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, stomping his right boot on the ground, his entire body trembling as he lifted his left leg up.

Mario stomped his left foot into the ground, squatting and leaning forward with his hands on his knees. He was trying with all of his might to stand up. At this moment, Link and Luigi appeared from around the corner, the two of them running.

"Mario!" Link gasped, his expression showing alarm.

"B-BIG BRO!" Luigi cried, hands on his head in disbelief.

"A-HAGH!" Mario cried, vomiting up a fair amount of blood on the ground before him, Mario still squatting with his hands on his knees, looking downward.

"S-Shit he's throwing up blood!" Luigi panicked, hands on his head as he stood at Mario's left.

"Mario!" Link gasped, arriving at his right side and gently placing his left hand on his back as he dug in his pocket. He revealed a corked bottle of white liquid, the Hylian offering it after uncorking it. "Here, drink this!"

"It's Lon Lon Milk. It's got healing properties." Link explained, standing tall and placing the bottle back in his pockets. "Feeling better?"

Mario said nothing as he stood to a full stand, the revived hero cracking his neck and then his knuckles. The dry wind at this altitude blew his brown hair about, streaks of blood still on the sides of his head.

"Let's hurry." Mario ordered. "It's practically sundown already for god sake."

"Are you sure man?" Luigi countered, naturally skeptical. "I mean you WERE just coughing up blood remember?!"

"Well I'm not feeling the greatest but I can definitely function." Mario explained, rolling a wrist with a somber expression. "Besides, I don't have time to be doing nothing."

"Ah ha ha." Link laughed, much more calmly then his usual laugh. "Well said! Let's press on while there's still time."

_With Mario, Link, and Luigi in action, things are looking a bit better for our heroes. As they approach the end of Level 3, they're halted by Wario, the Second Executive of the Koopa Troop!_

"Right!" Mario agreed, pounding a fist into his palm. "Bowser's up there waiting. I gotta hurry!"

"See you guys soon!" Mario concluded, running past Wario and his motorcycle -the second executive of the Koopa's letting him pass as he stared at Link and Luigi.

"Mario's pansy little brother, and a drunken elf?" Wario mocked. "This is all the backup you could get?"

"That should more than suffice, wouldn't you agree?" Link happily countered, a happy toothless smile on his face.

"You kiddin'? This aint even worth my time!" Wario laughed, charging towards Link.

Link stood there with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed as he looked slightly downward. Wario went for a big punch to the face. Link tilted his head just enough to the left so that he could dodge Wario's fist, the Hylian Hero bringing up his right hand and flicking Wario in the forehead -which amazingly delivered enough force to send him flying into the nearby rock wall of Corona Mountains Summer Hell. Luigi gawked in dropped jaw disbelief as he watched the smoke from the impact, Link's right hand in the concluding position of the flick and left hand still in his pocket. He opened his eyes, his expression much more serious.

"Tsk. Tell me about it." Link sniped.

_Looks like Link's got this one in the bag, but it would appear that time is their biggest enemy right now. Will Mario be able to get to the summit and stop Bowser before sunset?_

**Chapter 15:**_ Link Vs. Wario! The Girls Arrive!_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: **_-Wario, Link, Luigi-_

The smoke calmly billowed from the impact point, gradually fading as the downed Wario lied flat on his back with spread arms, his plump belly facing skyward.

"Y-You did that with a flick?!" Luigi gawked, still impressed. "Seriously man?!"

"Ooog..." Wario groaned, sitting up on his fat rump while rubbing his head. "Damn, that hurt!"

"Excuse us, but we're in a hurry." Link warned, standing with his left hand on the hilt of the blade sheathed at his side, his right arm relaxed at his side.

"Wah hah hah..." Wario calmly laughed. "Not bad, elf! Those some kind of magic gloves or something?"

"Are you sure you're in a position to be bashing ones fashion?" Link challenged. "Your too big for that jean jacket and your pants are pink."

"WHY YOU!" Wario growled, running towards Link, his head growing in size. **"HEAD SWIRL!"**

Link brought out his Hylian Shield, blocking Warios enlarged spinning head that acted like a drill on his shield, although it didn't even leave a scratch on the metal littered with Hylian lore. Wario started to spin less and less, eventually coming to a halt entirely. Link took advantage of that brief second Wario was suspended in the air before him.

"Hye!" Link cried, smashing downward on his head with his left fist, eyes concealed in shadow.

Luigi gasped as Wario was smashed into the ground with a single punch, the earth splitting in various directions from the impact. Time seemed in slow motion as Link stood there with a dead serious expression, eyes concealed in shadow and hair weakly blowing in the wind -Wario face first in the cracked earth.

**"CORKSCREW!"** Wario suddenly barked, spinning as he leapt high in the air.

"He got back up!" Luigi gawked, hands on his face in shock.

"Wah hah hah..." Wario laughed, streak of blood on the side of his head and helmet cracked as he slowly inched skyward.

Link looked upward at him with a pensive expression, not perfectly calm but not serious either.

**"Wario Waft..."**

Then, Wario let out a big gassy fart, a yellow cloud enveloping much of the surrounding area, Link and Luigi trapped in the thick stinky cloud.

"EW, that's disgusting!" Luigi whined, plugging his nose with one hand and waving with the other, eyes closed. "I can't see a thing!"

Link stood there in silence, not seeming affected by the attack.

"Doesnt this bother you man?" Luigi gawked, nose plugged. "I'm just about to throw up over here!"

Link stood there in silence within the gassy cloud. The bottom left portion of the Triforce glowed brightly on his left hand. His eyes narrowed as he took a harsh lunge to the left, his booting sliding a bit and kicking up some dirt. His eyes were concealed in shadow as he punched with his left fist -which nailed the sneaky Wario directly in the face. Time appeared to be in slow motion as Warios entire face was squashed by Links fist, the Hylian featuring a very calm but serious expression -eyes concealed in shadow as his hair blew weakly within the gassy cloud.

Time resumed speed and Wario was launched into the rock wall of Corona Mountain once again, only this time a huge crack ran up to the next helical portion of the mountain path, causing rocks to tumble down onto him. Link stood tall as he relaxed once again, his silhouette black in the yellow gas cloud.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 6: Summit**

**Level 5:**

**- Level 4: Autumn Hell **_-Mario-_

**Level 3: Summer Hell** _-Wario, Link, Luigi-_

**Level 2: Spring Hell**

**Level 1: Foot**

The fourth level of the trecherous Corona Mountain was the peculiar autumn hell. What made it so peculiar was the fact that it was actually a thick forest, which of course was strange for a volcano. How did it possibly survive lava flow? Such a question didn't even enter Marios mind as he rushed through the helical forest, the trees filled with beautiful red and orange leaves. Oddly enough, one of the leaves sprouted small black eyes as Mario passed.

Up ahead were two X-Nauts standing within the peculiar forest of Corona Mountains autumn hell.

"This place gives me the creeps!" One X-Naut barked. "I swear that leaf over there had eyes!"

"Come on man, don't be ridiculous!" The other laughed. "I mean a leaf with eyes? That's just stupid."

"I'm telling the truth man!" The X-Naut insisted.

Mario arrived around the corner, smoke flying from his feet as he charged towards the two X-Nauts up ahead.

_"Is that Mario?" _

_"What the hell? I thought Bowser took him out!"_

_"We better report this!"_

The two X-Nauts started to scurry away, running away from Mario so that they could report his revival to Bowser.

"Oh no you don't!" Mario declined, igniting his right fist in flames. **"Now Mario..."**

Unexpectedly, a swarm of orange and red leaves slammed into his hand and smothered the flames, like a newspaper wrapping around a face on a windy day.

"What the hell?" Mario barked, igniting his other hand and bringing it towards the leaves on his other hand.

But the same thing happened again. A swarm of leaves slammed into his left hand and smothered out the flames.

"Dammit what the- Mmph!" Mario whined, a red leaf slamming into his mouth, two black eyes forming on the opposite surface.

"You musn't burn the forest!"

"Mm-tamph!" Mario barked, his eyes widened in surprise as he's sure he just heard the leaf over his mouth talk.

The leaves over his mouth and hand jumped off of him and landed on the ground. They looked like normal leaves, only with small thin stick arms and hands and legs and feet sprouting from their stem, making them look like little leaf people.

"What the hell?!" Mario barked, looking down at the leaf people in clenched teeth confusion. "You can talk!"

"Please, you musn't be alarmed! I am Leefa, and we are the Leefees, the leaf tribe that lives in this forest!" Leefa explained, a red maple leaf.

"You guys are total idiots!" Mario insulted. "Why would you live on a volcano?!"

"We are resistant too fire!" Leefo answered, a red birch leaf. "Whenever Corona Mountain erupts we use our ultimate shield and the magma just flows right over and past us like nothing!"

"It can't harden on our ultimate shield! That way the forest stays safe and sound everytime!" Leefon explained, an orange oak leaf.

"Still seems like unnecessary effort too me..." Mario thought with closed eyes and folded arms. A light bulb flashed over his head as he snapped his fingers in realization. "Wait a minute!"

The leefees exchanged glances briefly before looking up at the giant Mario.

"There's about to be a pretty big eruption here. Think you could use your ultimate shield to prevent the lava flowing to Toad Town?" Mario requested.

"Impossible! There's only enough of us to protect our forest!" Leefa declined.

"Well, you guys are useless. I gotta hurry up to the summit before the sun sets!" Mario concluded, proceeding to run deeper into the autumn hell.

"WAIT!" Leefa halted.

Mario clenched his teeth as he came to a rough halt, sliding on his heels to a stop.

"What?!" Mario spat.

"Beware of the Foongi!" Leefa warned, stretching a very thin arm forward.

"And NO fire!" Leefon added.

"Whatever, got it." Mario grumbled, turning back around and running deeper into the forest.

The little Leefees watched in wonder as the giant man zoomed away from them, tilting their leaf heads -expressions slightly somber.

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

The crowd was pumped, cheering loudly before Peach Castle -the gathered citizens extending from just before the stone bridge of Peach Castle down the dirt path and through the outer castle gardens, and all the way into Toad Town. The massive television still showed the time of day, which was 19:00. Veronica Shroom was standing before the stone bridge of Peach Castle with a microphone, armed Toad Guards separating her from Princess Daisy in the background.

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

_"_Good evening, I am Veronica Shroom..." Veronica Shroom initiated.

The broadcast played from the radio within Peach's pink Wild Wing.

_"It is now seven o'clock, and we are just one hour away from discovering the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom."_

Rosalina's eyes were cut off from the camera view as she sat in the passenger seat, her expression dead serious.

_"In addition to Mario and a few others, Princess Peach has left for Corona Mountain to confront the situation herself."_

Princess Peach's eyes were cut out from the camera, her face on a side view as her sapphire earrings swung back and forth, a slight toothless smirk forming on her serious face as she heard Veronica Shroom. The Wild Wing pulled up behind Luigi's green Wild Wing, which was parked a bit away from the foot of Corona Mountain.

Rosalina's eyes were concealed in shadow, her expression dead serious. Navi was standing on her shoulder, the tiny fairy featuring clenched fists down at her sides -arms relaxed and eyes concealed in shadow, her expression dead serious. The three girls listened to the broadcast in silence as they sat within the car.

_"The fate of the Mushroom Kingdom lies in their hands now. With only one hour left before the X-Missile launches, will they make it time?""_

Peach removed the key from the ignition with her petite gloved hand. The camera was focused on the ground at the cars side, the sound of doors opening present. Peach's red shoe stepped onto the road right before the camera, Rosalina's silver shoe landing on the ground visible on the other side since the view was focused on the ground at the cars side. With serious but not angry expressions Peach and Rosalina walked in near unison towards the foot of Corona Mountain, Peach holding what appeared to be a picnic basket so that her arms were in a V formation.

**-LIVE (MKN)-**

"In such dire times, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom only have this to say to the princess and her friends..." Veronica Shroom started, talking to the world.

Mario's expression was determined as he ran through the Autumn Hell. Link's expression was serious as he stood there in the summer hell, looking at the collapsed stones that fell on Wario. Luigi beside him featured a slightly shocked expression, staring at the stones as well. Daisy was looking up at the darkening sky, her expression calm but serious and blue eyes filled with hope. Toadsworth had his hands behind his back as he looked out the massive arched window from the deserted Throne Room of Peach Castle.

Peach and Rosalina walked in near unison together towards the foot of Corona Mountain, their blonde hair shifting slightly with their movement, their expressions cool and collected -Navi standing on Rosalina's shoulder with a hand against her neck to keep balance, her expression calm and collected.

"We believe in you." Veronica Shroom informed, her words sincere and from the heart.

Peach, Rosalina, and Navi stood at the foot of Corona Mountain, the three girls finally arriving at the scene.

"I think those boys could use a little girl power, what do you think?" Navi thought, arms folded as she looked up the mountain while standing on Rosalina's shoulder.

"Hm-hm." Rosalina calmly giggled.

"Oh boys, we're here!" Peach sang, the camera focusing in on her and her playful smile. "And we brought dinner!"

**Chapter 15 -END-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

**Chapter 16: **_Panic! The Koopa Troop Arrives!__  
><em>

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 4:** **Autumn Hell** _-Mario-_

Mario was running through the peculiar forest of Corona Mountain's autumn hell, which he discovered was protected by the inner magma of Corona Mountain by the Leefees, a talking tribe of autumn colored leaves with fire-resistant properties. Even so, everything else in the forest was not fire-resistant so the Leefees insisted that Mario does not use his fire powers here. Mario ran through the forest with a determined expression, streaks of blood still on the sides of his head from his fight with Giga Bowser back at Level 3, his clothes still ripped in some places. The determined hero jumped over the occasional gnarled root as he continued up the helical path and towards Level 5. He looked up at the darkening sky through the treetops above, his teeth clenched and eyebrows narrowed slightly.

(Damn, it's really getting late! If things don't go smoothly I'm not going to make it in time.) Mario thought to himself.

Smoke flew from Mario's feet as he raced through the forest at an impressive speed, a lone red topped mushroom with white spots present beside a gnarled root he past. It then spawned a mean eyed face with a gnarly grin, snickering to itself.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 6: Summit** _-X-Missile-_

**Level 5:**

**Level 4: Autumn Hell** _-Mario-_

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Link, Luigi-_

**- Level 2: Spring Hell **_-Peach, Rosalina, Navi-_

**Level 1: Foot**

"That sky is really darkening!" Navi whined, flying in between the running Peach and the hovering Rosalina as they quickly made their way through Corona Mountains Spring Hell, which was littered with all sorts of dangerous flora and fauna.

"Our only option is to press forward." Rosalina calmly reminded. "Let's keep moving."

"Right!" Peach and Navi agreed in unison, determined expressions on their faces.

A Piranha Plant licked it's lips from behind, focusing on the back of the tiny Navi flying away. It burrowed into the ground.

"This place is kind of silly. I mean, how do these plants live on a volcano?" Peach questioned.

"Some of these plants are native to Hyrule, actually." Navi started. "When magma flows towards them, they release spores in the air and then burrow into the ground. Burrowing into the ground allows them to avoid the magma, the spores they release prevents magma from hardening over top of them."

"Wow, you sure are smart Navi." Peach praised, looking at her while running with a cute toothless smile.

"I know." Navi agreed, running a hand through her hair with a closed eyed toothless confident smile.

The piranha plant then ripped up from the ground and lunged at Navi with a chomp, trapping the tiny fairy in it's mouth completely.

"Eh?" Peach barked, two hash lines blinking above her head in alarm as she came to a halt.

"Oh?" Rosalina calmly barked, two hash lines blinking above her head in alarm as she came to a halt.

The girls turned around to see a Piranha Plant in full lunge, seeming to be struggling as the muffled cries of Navi emit from it, the tiny fairy punching various parts of its head in desperation for escape.

"EYAAAAAAH!" Peach and Rosalina cried, their expressions horrified and background nightmarish. "NAVI!"

"Spit her out!" Peach demanded, her hands around the stem of the Piranha Plant as she shook it vigorously, strangling and shaking the enemy plant. "Spit her out this instant!"

"Poie!" The Piranha Plant hacked, spitting out the tiny Navi.

Peach released the Piranha Plant, the vicious but terrified plant burrowing into the ground quickly.

"Ouch!" Navi whined, the tiny blue fairy landing on her butt, covered in slobber.

"Navi!" Rosalina gasped, hovering nearby.

"Oh, Navi, are you okay?" Peach whined, both hands over her mouth in horror.

"EWWWWW I'm all covered in that things spit!" Navi whined, looking like she was about to cry.

"I-It's okay, don't worry!" Peach panicked, revealing a bottle of water and napkins from the picnic basket.

"A-Hm!" Rosalina silently giggled, into her fingertips.

"R-Rosalina!" Peach gasped.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Navi whined, looking up at her with an expression of disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but this is a little funny." Rosalina admitted.

"It wouldn't be funny if it was you!" Navi whined, seeming angry.

"Hm-hm." Peach giggled, laughing as well. "Well, maybe it is a little funny..."

"Peach!" Navi whined, blushing a bit. "Not you, too!"

"Oh, hush." Peach eased, pouring a little bit of water on her -which caused Navi to cringe and shiver.

Peach then picked up Navi and wiped her off with a napkin. She looked into her tiny eyes with her big blue ones.

"You're okay now, and that's what's important right?" Peach reminded.

"Hmph. Whatever." Navi scoffed, turning around with folded arms and a snooty closed eyed expression. "Let's just get out of this weird place."

"Ahh-hah!" Peach agreed.

Then, a pink coloured fuzzy bounced from around the corner towards them, spinning wildly as it bounced in place about six feet before them. The three girls gave it their attention.

"Oh well this things kind of cute." Peach noted. "It's pink!"

"Cute? Not so much." Navi declined. "This thing is a Flower Fuzzy. It'll latch onto you and suck all of your energy."

"Ew, gross!" Peach declined.

"So you know all abouts me, yah?" The Flower Fuzzy smiled. "Zat is very touching."

"It speaks." Rosalina calmly noted.

"Zat is correct, pretty lady. It is so refreshing to finally see women here on zee mountain, yah?" The Flower Fuzzy admitted. "It has been nothing but stinky men so far. Taking a bite out of zat vill ruin zee appetite, yah?"

"Men..." Peach pondered with a gentle hand on her chin, eyes pensive. "So Mario, Link, and Luigi have most likely passed through here."

"Such beautiful ladies! I vill be feasting vell tonight, yah?" The Flower Fuzzy smiled, spinning as it bounced in the air. "I'm looking at you, pinky."

"Ew, as if!" Peach declined. "I'd never let you bite me!"

"Vill see about zat, yah? Here I come!" The Flower Fuzzy sang, bouncing towards the three girls.

"Peach..." Navi nervously sang, backing off a bit as the fuzzy approached.

"Right!" Peach nodded, her expression determined as she brought her left hand behind her head -arm across her face. **"Now Peachy..."**

"Meohoho!" The Flower Fuzzy giggled, flying through the air.

**"Heart Spin!"** Peach cheered, spinning in place -sharp pink crystal hearts dancing around her spinning presence, which vollied the Flower Fuzzy a full cycle around her, the sharp crystal hearts damaging it and then sent it flying as she concluded the spin.

The Flower Fuzzy made a boing as it crashed into the ground, the little creature landing on it's head.

"Meeeee-OW!" The Flower Fuzzy whined, it's eyes teary. "Zat hurt! Vy must vee play so hard, yah? I only vanted a little taste..."

With that, the Flower Fuzzy hopped away in teary eyed defeat.

"Nice going, Peach!" Navi praised. "You're a natural with your new Heart Power!"

"Hm-hm!" Peach giggled, spawning a glimmering pink heart in her hand which dissipated as bright pink light shortly after. "I absolutely LOVE my new power."

"Let's hurry. The others aren't too far ahead." Rosalina informed, her cyan eyes pensive.

"Right." Peach and Navi agreed, with a nod.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell** _-Link, Luigi-_

Link and Luigi were still gathered before the pile of fallen rocks near the end of Level 3 and the start of Level 4, the dramatic temperature difference of the two levels causing this place to have a mild temperature.

"I guess that's that, then." Luigi noted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mm." Link calmly agreed.

The travelling swordsman calmly barked in surprise as the bottom left triangle of the Triforce glowed on his left hand. He looked down at it in curiosity. He then turned behind him, looking over the cliff side at the Trans-Mushroom Highway. His blue eyes widened.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 2: Spring Hell** _-Peach, Rosalina, Navi-_

Peach was holding up her dress as she ran along the helical path through Corona Mountains Spring Hell, revealing her red heeled shoes. Navi was flying near the right side of her head, Rosalina hovering above the earth with a slight lean as she kept up at Peach's left.

"I know we're moving, but is anyone else getting really hot?" Peach questioned, a few sweat drops on her forehead.

"There's definitely been a temperature change." Navi agreed. "We must be approaching the next level."

"Oh?" Rosalina calmly barked, coming to a halt and looking at her left hand.

"Huh?" Peach barked, clenching her teeth as she came to a rough stop -smoke flying from her heels.

"What? Princess?" Navi questioned, looking at Rosalina. "Why are you stopping?"

The bottom left triangle of the triforce was glowing brightly on Rosalina's left hand. Her eyes were widened slightly, expression showing distress.

"What is it? Do you sense something?" Peach questioned, anticipation high.

"U-Umm, girls?" Rosalina started, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Y-Yes?" Peach and Navi nervously inquired.

"B-Bowser's entire army is approaching us right now from the highway." Rosalina answered, pointing over the cliff side.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Peach and Navi cried, their expressions horrified and background a nightmarish purple.

Peach, Navi, and Rosalina looked over the cliff side of Corona Mountains Spring Hell and saw a mass of forces approaching the foot of the mountain from the Trans-Mushroom Highway.

Link and the horrified stuttering jaw dropped Luigi looked over the cliff side of Corona Mountains Summer Hell and saw an army of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Para Goombas, Para Troopas, Bob-Ombs, Koopatrol, and much more marching towards the foot of Corona Mountain.

Mario was running through Corona Mountains Autumn Hell, a break in the trees near the cliff side. He noticed the big marching mass of ants down below in his peripheral, dust flying from his brown booted feet as he came to a rough halt. Mario peered over the cliff side at the massive Koopa Army approaching the foot of Corona Mountain.

"Eh, they'll figure it out." Mario scoffed, continuing to run through Level 4.

Bowser was standing on the Summit of Corona Mountain, X-Missile and crater behind him, Kammy Koopa hovering beside him on her magic broom. The King of Koopas had a victorious grin on his face as he watched his army march towards the foot of Corona Mountain.

"EEEEK! HOW MANY ARE THERE?!" Navi cried, her and Peach featuring hands on their distressed faces in horror.

"A-About 50,000." Rosalina gulped.

"FIFTY THOUSAND?!" Peach and Navi squealed.

"There's no way we can handle that many! If they catch up to us were finished!" Navi whined.

"W-What are we gonna do?!" Peach whined, the girls in distress. "This is really bad!"

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Link, Luigi-_

"Dammit all! Why did these guys have to show up now!" Luigi whined, on his knees and facing skyward in defeat.

"I'm going to meet the enemy. You catch up with your brother!" Link informed, running towards the ledge.

"WHAT?!" Luigi spat, stretching his arm forward at the fleeting Link. "Y-You can't just ditch me, man!"

"You got this, "danger"." Link winked, waving a hand before jumping off of the ledge.

"Bah?!" Luigi gawked, his eyes widened as Link actually jumped off of the mountain.

"You terd!" Luigi cursed, scrambling to a stand and running towards the ledge, peering down while shaking a fist. "Come back here! You can't just leave me up her all by myself! COME BACK!"

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 2: Spring Hell** _-Peach, Rosalina, Navi-_

"RUN!" Peach cried, the three girls distressed as they made their way towards Level 3 with much haste, trying to gain as much ground as possible on the incoming army that was approaching the foot of the mountain.

"Huh?" Navi barked, noticing a plummeting green dot in her peripheral. "M-Master?"

"Oh?" Rosalina barked, shifting upright from her lean, now hovering in place as she looked to the skies in wonder.

Peach featured clenched teeth as she skidded to a halt, smoke flying from her red heels, her eyes widening as she stumbled.

"W-WHOA!" Peach whined, falling flat on her face. **CRASH!**

"Hey! Good to see all of you!" Link smiled, waving as he free falled towards the foot of Corona Mountain.

"Master!" Navi called, her eyes filled with joy.

"Oog..." Peach whined, her arms stretched before her as she lie face first on the dirt of Corona Mountains Spring Hell, right sole skyward and heel dangling from her foot.

"I'll take care of this! Go and meet up with the Mario brothers!" Link ordered.

"Mario!" Peach gasped, lifting her head from the earth.

"Right!" Navi nodded, with a toothless smile.

"He's gonna use that power again, isn't he?" Rosalina hypothesized.

"Mm." Navi nodded, her and Rosalina watching as Link continued to plummet towards the foot of Corona Mountain.

"Come on guys! Mario and Luigi are up ahead!" Peach rushed, running up the helical path towards Level 3.

"Coming!" Navi acknowledged, her and Rosalina hurrying behind.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 6: Summit **_-X-Missile, Bowser, Kammy Koopa-_

**Level 5:**

**Level 4: Autumn Hell **_-Mario-_

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Luigi-_

**Level 2: Spring Hell **_-Peach, Rosalina, Navi-_

**- Level 1: Foot **_-Link, Koopa Troop-_

Links eyes narrowed as he approached the earth of the foot of Corona Mountain. He revealed his Sailcloth at the critical moment, the white cloth with blue design allowing him to land safely before Bowser's army of roughly 50,000. The travelling swordsman stood to his feet with an epic expression, army marching towards him.

"There is but a lone man!" A Koopatrol cried. "Crush him!"

**"YEAH!"** The army cried, racing lines flying from the epic mass to accent their powerful cry.

"Theres about 50,000 of them..." Link thought aloud, bringing his left arm before him in such a way that the palm of his hand faced the incoming army -fingers skyward. "This should be interesting."

Link closed his eyes, the bottom right piece of the Triforce glowing brightly on the back of his extended left hand. He opened his eyes, expression calm but epic as a large ring of pure green energy radiated outward from him at a powerful frequency in every direction, blowing his hair and hat about. As it covered about 7,000 of the troops, it also covered the running Peach, Navi, and Rosalina.

"Oh?" Peach calmly barked, not feeling but noticing the green power smothering and passing through her body.

As it covered about 14,000 of the troops, it also covered the kneeling Luigi, who examined his arms in confusion as he saw but did not feel the green power smother and pass through him.

Up in Corona Mountain's autumn hell, a group of Foongi were snickering as they watched the hero in red run past them. Just as they were about to ambush him, the green light smothered and passed them, freezing them in place. The eyes of the little mushrooms whited out as they disintegrated into black dust -blowing away with out a trace. As about 23,000 of the army was covered, the running Mario was also covered by the green energy -his eyes widening as he could see this power on him but not feel it as it passed.

As it covered about 32,000 members of the Koopa Troop, it finally came to a halt -but not before covered Bowser and Kammy Koopa up on the mountains summit, the two of them examining their arms as they felt a strong chill go down their spine -goosebumps on their arms.

The leading 32,000 troops were frozen in place, the lagging 18,000 screaming at each other to stop as there's been a delay in the advance.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A Koopatrol cried, Link eyes concealed in shadow.

The eyes of the 32,000 troops -Bob Ombs, Para Troopas, Hammer Brothers, Koopatrol, Goombas, and more- completely whited out, and one after the other they fell to the ground and disintegrated into black dust, blowing away without a trace. Links eyes were concealed in shadow as he brought his hand back down, the remainder of the army frozen in their tracks.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" A random solider cried.

(Unbelieveable...) Rosalina awed, hovering behind the running Peach.

"Just what is that power?" Luigi gawked, amazed as he peered over the cliffs ledge of Corona Mountains Summer Hell.

"So that's the power of a Hyrule Warrior, huh?" Bowser grinned, arms folded as he peered down at his much smaller army from the summit.

"T-This is bad, milord." Kammy Koopa gulped. "Over half of them were defeated in an instant!"

"There's still quite a few..." Link thought aloud, fists clenched at his sides, arms relaxed. "Tsk, how sloppy of me."

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Luigi-_

"I guess he's got things taken care of down there..." Luigi thought aloud, standing tall with his fists clenched at his sides, hair and hat gently rocking in the breeze. "But what should I do?"

Then, one of the rocks atop the pile of rocks that crashed down on Wario rolled down the pile, alarming Luigi.

"EEP!" Luigi squeaked, jumping and getting in a pathetic quivering kung fu stance while staring at the rock pile.

Luigi continued to stare at the rock pile, which didn't move a single inch. As some time passed, Luigi eased back to a stand with a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Luigi sighed. "False alarm."

Luigi then scratched his head in thought. "What was I thinking of again... oh, right! I was thinking about my next move."

After a brief moment of thought, Luigi started to sniff with his bulbous nose. "Do I smell... Garlic?"

"Here I go!" Wario cheered, his voice muffled by the downed rocks.

"HUH?!" Luigi barked, his eyes widened as his head jerked toward the downed rocks.

Rays of light shone through the cracks of the rock pile, followed by a big bang which sent the rocks flying randomly in all directions. Standing with a single hand on his hip and a purple gloved finger pointing skyward was none other than the purple masked Wario-Man, dressed in his pink gear with yellow garlic bulb design.

**"Wario-Man!"** Wario man cheered, epic light radiating from him -a cool guitar riff accenting his dramatic entrance.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Luigi cried, eyes bulged teeth sharp and zig zag tongue flying wildly from his dropped jaw. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Wario-man was laughing, purple gloved hand on his gut:

"Wah hah hah, WAH HAH HAH!"

**Chapter 16 -END-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

**Chapter 17:** _The Toad Brigade Arrives! Luigi Vs. Wario!_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 4: Autumn Hell **_-Mario-_

Mario was running through the peculiar autumn hell, making great time which was highly necessary at this point, since the X-Missile is set to launch in less than an hour. Due to Mario's Goddess Star power, the dramatic drop in temperature wasn't apparent to him.

"The air here feels thinner..." Mario thought aloud. "I must be getting closer to the mountain top."

With a burst of speed Mario continued to sprint up the mountain through Corona Mountains autumn hell, smoke flying from his brown booted feet, which blew some leaves about.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell **_-Luigi, Wario-_

"Wa-wa-wait a minute!" Luigi panicked, waving his hands to stop the incoming Wario Man. "I'm not the guy you want! It's the drunk elf you're after, right?"

"Wah wah!" Wario Man grunted as he gave two quick punches to Luigi's gut, causing him to lean forward with an expression of strain as he was struck.

"Ugh..." Luigi grunted, eyes closed and teeth clenched.

Wario Man then winded his fist back and charged it with great energy.

**"WARIO WACK!"** Wario Man barked, smashing Luigi's face with an enormous backhanded punch.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Luigi flew backward through the air with whited out eyes and a slightly bloody nose. Luigi landed on the dry earth of Corona Mountains Summer Hell with a thud, facing the sky.

"WAH!" Wario Man barked, jumping up in the air above Luigi.

(Shit!) Luigi gasped, camera focused on his widened left eye.

**"GROUND POUND!"** Wario Man cried as he ground pounded down on Luigi's stomach, with enhanced speed and power because of his transformation.

"A-hagh!" Luigi gagged, coughing up a few drops of blood as Wario Man crashed down on his stomach -his eyes whited out.

The earth gave a crack from beneath Luigi, splitting modestly from the impact of Wario Mans ground pound.

Wario Man jumped off of Luigi, the man in green lying there in defeat, the ground cracked beneath him.

(Is it over?) Luigi thought to himself, his eyes trying to close. (Am I dead yet?)

Wario Man then grabbed him by the ankles with his purple gloved hands.

"Ee!" Luigi squeaked, his eyes filling with life.

"Loser!" Wario Man sang, spinning Luigi around before tossing him into the rock wall of Corona Mountain, smoke accompanying the impact.

Wario Man spun in place as smoke billowed from Luigi's impact point -light shining on his pudgy presence as he averted back to his regular form, only this time he was wearing his classic yellow and purple outfit. Wario stood there and watched the smoke fade away, revealing a defeated Luigi, who was stuck in the wall. His eyes were whited out, streak of blood on the right side of the head.

"That's the end of him." Wario concluded, proceeding to walk up the mountain toward Level 4, going for Mario next. "Talk about pathetic."

The wind blowed Luigi's hair weakly, his eyes whited out and mouth slightly hung open as he rested within a crater the shape of him in the rocky slope of Corona Mountain.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit** _-X-Missile, Bowser, Kammy Koopa-_

**Level Five:**

**Level Four: Autumn Hell **_-Mario-_

**Level Three: Summer Hell (Upper Region) **_-Luigi, Wario-_

**- Level Three: Summer Hell (Lower Region) **_-Peach, Rosalina, Navi-_

**Level Two: Spring Hell**

**Level One: Foot **_-Link, Koopa Troop-_

Peach was running through Corona Mountains Summer Hell, Rosalina hovering along her left and Navi flying on Rosalinas left.

"It's so hot here!" Navi whined, tiny sweat droplets on her little face. "I... I don't know if I can take it!"

"I think theres an ice pack somewhere in here." Peach thought aloud, peeking into her picnic basket while running. "You can cuddle up to it if you like."

"ITS OBVIOUSLY NOT COLD NOW!" Navi scolded, her teeth sharp.

"This looks like a great place to get a tan." Peach noted, looking around. "Wouldn't it be something if there was a beach up here?"

"Doesn't this heat bother you at all?" Navi whined, a hopeless expression.

"I think she's having too much fun to notice." Rosalina calmly giggled.

"Ugh!" Navi whined, a puff cloud accenting her sigh.

A podoboo was hopping towards them as they went around the bend.

"What's that?" Peach questioned, the girls still running towards it.

"That's a podoboo!" Navi informed, her eyes lighting up. "The appear in really hot areas, and are made completely of fire! And if you get too close-"

The podoboo then grew massive in size, blinking with it's little black eyes before jumping towards the three girls.

"EYAAAAAH!" Peach squealed, the three girls scurrying away from it up the mountain in panic.

"IT'LL GROW BIG AND ATTACK YOU!" Navi concluded, the three of them scurrying away with comedically quick footsteps.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 1: Foot **_-Link, Koopa Troop-_

Links hair and hat blew in an epic fashion as he stared at the large Koopa Troop army before him, his fists clenched down at his sides and arms relaxed.

"Dont lose heart, men!" A Koopatrol cried. "We still outnumber him greatly!"

**"YEAH!"** The Koopa Troop cried, racing lines accenting their epic cheer.

Link gave a weak grunt as the army stormed towards him without fear. He backed off a single step as he placed his hand on the purple hilt of the sword sheathed on his back.

"I didnt expect I would need to use this so soon, but it appears I have no choice..." Link thought aloud, grip tightening around the handle of the sheathed Master Sword.

Just before Link was about to remove the blade from its scabbard, a strange whistle played from the sky:

**"DA DA DA DA!"**

"What the?" A Hammer Bro barked, he and the army pausing to look up to the skies.

"Hmm?" Link calmly barked, looking skyward as well.

From the summit, Bowser was looking at the skies straight ahead, where he saw multiple Starshrooms flying towards the volcano. Starshrooms were essentially small spacecraft shaped and coloured like super mushrooms, with a circular shaped window on the stem for the driver. A typical Starshroom can fit about 10 people.

"She brought reinforcements?" Bowser thought aloud. "Bah, how annoying!"

"This is troublesome, milord." Kammy Koopa noted, the sky above her darkening.

"There's less than an hour before sunset." Bowser reminded, camera focused on the solar panels at the base of the X-Missile behind him, the glimmer on their reflective surface fading away. "There's just not enough time."

The Toad Brigade consisted of 80 red guards, 16 elite guards (blue), 3 executives (yellow) and the captain; the total 100 troops. Thirteen starshrooms were approaching with the following passengers:

**Starshroom 1.)** _Toad, 3 elites_

**Starshroom 2.)** _Swor T., 3 elites_

**Starshroom 3.)** _Lana T., 3 elites_

**Starshroom 4.)** _Ax. T._

**Starshroom 5.)** _7 elites, 3 reds_

**Starshroom 6-12.)** _10 reds_

**Starshroom 13.)** _7 reds_

_"Starshroom 1 reporting to all spacecraft!"_ Toad started, talking into a headset as he drove towards Corona Mountain, the other twelve Starshrooms behind him in a flat pyramid formation. _"I've spotted the Hylian swordsman Link at the foot of the mountain! Our current objective is to neutralize the Koopa Troop army! Ships 1 through 12 descend to the foot and assist him! Ship 13 you will wait for my command -over!"_

_"Roger that, Cap'n!"_ Lana T. giggled.

_"Starshroom 1 reporting to Starshroom 3!"_ Toad summoned. _"Specify which ship you are and who you are addressing before your message! Say "over" when your message is complete, -over."_

_"Tee-hee, your like SO funny captain!"_ Toad heard over the mic, the captain giving an angry face as she did this.

_"Starshroom 2 here."_ Swor T. started. _"We've got a lot of Koopa Troop down there. This is gonna be one hell of a fight! Haha, am I right, Starshroom 4?"_

_"Hmm..."_ Ax T. agreed, rubbing his beard while all alone in Starshroom 4.

"AH HA HA!" Link abruptly laughed, seeming happy to see the reinforcements. "Just in time, friends! The parties just beginning!"

_"REPORTING TO ALL SHIPS!" _Toad cried, racing lines accompanying his passionate expression. _"THE FINAL HOUR IS HERE! LETS GIVE IT OUR ALL FOR THE SAKE OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM -OVER!"_

**"YEAH!"**

"Peach, look!" Navi noted, looking up at the 13 incoming Starshrooms which had little hashes blinking from them to accent their cheering passengers.

"Perfect! Let's do this!" Peach cheered, feeling revitalized -standing in place.

Rosalina looked at Peach smiling, who was smiling at her with a closed eyed toothless smile -her head tilted. She then had a vision of a girl with similiar blonde hair but straight across bangs giving her the same smile with the same tilt to her head, the background a peaceful white void -her garb heavenly robes.

"Oh!" Rosalina barked, her eyes widening.

"Hmm?" Peach questioned, noticing her behaviour.

"Rosalina?" Navi questioned, noticing it as well. "Everything ok?"

"That was weird..." Rosalina noted, expression somber and hand on her head. "When you smiled at me like that, I... I saw someone."

"Huh?" Peach barked, seeming confused.

"Saw someone?" Navi questioned, confused.

"N-Nevermind." Rosalina dismissed, turning to the helical path of Corona Mountains Summer Hell. "Let's keep moving."

Peach and Navi exchanged glances. They simply shrugged it off, the three of them continuing their way. As the girls continued, Peachs eyes widened as she noticed a very familiar article of clothing on the helical mountain path. She gasped in realization, her blue eyes widening.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level 3: Summer Hell (Upper Region) **_-Luigi, Wario-_

Wario was walking away from Luigi, who was still smashed into the rock wall of Corona Mountains Summer Hell. Luigi's eyes were whited out, his mouth hung open in defeat.

(D-Dammit... I... Can't believe Link ditched me like this... What an ass.) Luigi whined.

Through his defeated whited out eyes he watched the pudgy silhouette of Wario walking away.

(Now he's gonna go after Mario... Who's trying to deal with Bowser and save everyone...) Luigi pondered. (He'll understand though, right? You don't win every fight...)

_"Let's hurry." Mario ordered. "It's practically sundown already for god sake."_

_"Are you sure man?" Luigi countered, naturally skeptical. "I mean you WERE just coughing up blood remember?!"_

_"Well I'm not feeling the greatest but I can definitely function." Mario explained, rolling a wrist with a somber expression. "Besides, I don't have time to be doing nothing."_

_"You got this, "danger"." Link winked, waving a hand before jumping off of the ledge._

(Dammit! I can't just stay stuck in this wall useless like this!) Luigi growled, his normal eyes shaking in determination, teeth clenched. (People are counting on me!)

(I know I'm gonna hate myself for this, but here goes...) Luigi gulped.

Wario was walking up the helical path towards Level 4. Just when he was almost around the bend and out of Luigi's sight, he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of someone taking a deep breath, as if they were preparing to scream.

**"HEY, FAT ASS!" **Luigi cried, eyes closed and racing lines accompanying his yelling face.

The camera was faced on the back of Wario, who was standing in place.

"...Hah?" Wario barked, turning around with the most threatening glare.

Luigi extended his right gloved fist forward, rocks tumbling down as he broke himself free from the crater he created. With a slight grunt he landed back on the helical path with his booted heels raised, a single hand on the ground -the other grasping the beak of his cap.

"You heard me, garlic breath." Luigi taunted, still in the position. "You really think that I, _the green wonder_, would be defeated so easily by the likes of you?"

Wario blinked twice, a big toothy grin on his face as he listened. Luigi rose to a stand, still grasping the beak of his cap -head tilted slightly downward and free arm relaxed at his side.

"Prepare yourself, Mr. Second Executive..." Luigi started. He then lifted his head and pointed at Wario -racing lines accenting his passionate expression. "FOR I AM LUIGI; THE GREEN WONDER!"

There was a short silence. Wario simply blinked, Luigi giving a very mild grunt as he stood there pointing at Wario, a single sweat drop on his forehead.

"Wah." Wario abruptly laughed. "WAH HAH HAH!"

"Eh?" Luigi barked, not impressed with his laughing.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Wario laughed, rolling around on the ground while holding his gut -slapping the ground. "WAH HAH HAH! WAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"Laugh all you want, but I'm serious this time!" Luigi warned, getting in a questionable fighting stance.

With a quick hop Wario was back on his feet. He was running in place with his side facing Luigi, as if he was getting ready to shoulder ram him. He then awkwardly scuffled towards him with a big grin and accented shoulder.

(Crap here he comes!) Luigi whined, hand curled by his mouth in fear. He took a deep breath, eyes closed. (Okay Luigi, you can do this...)

**"WARIO-"**

**"GREEN FURY!"** Luigi silenced, running towards Wario and pummelling him multiple times with flailing fists.

"Oog!" Wario grunted, flying backward a modest six feet and landing on his rump.

"Aha! As expected, you're no match for my green fury!" Luigi taunted, standing there with folded arms in confidence. "I suggest you surrender while you can. I am a karate master, after all."

"Like hell I'll surrender to you!" Wario declined, charging towards Luigi.

**"Karate..."** Luigi sang, bringing his hands down to his side and charging up. **"POKE!"**

Luigi went to strike the incoming Wario but instead found that Wario had enlarged his head and opened his mouth wide, the second executive chomping down on his extended fingers. A knockout bell dinged three times as the camera zoomed in on Luigi's widened eyes, the green wonder screaming in pain:

**" $&!"**

Luigi was blowing on his throbbing red white gloved fingers repeatedly, his other hand holding the wrist.

"Wah hah hah!" Wario laughed.

"Damn you!" Luigi cursed, whipping his hand. "You're like a kid at the dentist!"

Wario continues to laugh, Luigi charging towards him. The angered hero did a slide kick at Wario's small leg, causing him to lose his balance.

"Wah?!" Wario barked, his eyes widened as he proceeded to fall backward.

**"LUIGI CYCLONE!"** Luigi cried, spinning in place with clenched fists that struck the mid air Wario repeatedly as he spun in place.

"Whoa!" Wario barked, flying backward a bit.

A classic jumping sound effect played as Luigi jumped high into the air, his feet scurrying so it looked as though he was walking on air -a technique specific to Luigi which gave him excellent jumping ability that was even superior to Marios. Wario's eyes widened as he looked up, shadow covering his face.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Luigi stomped down on Wario's face, sending him crashing into the ground with raised arms and legs, head sunk in the farthest. The camera was focused on Luigi's face, his eyes concealed in the shadow provided by the beak of his cap -confident grin on his face -mustache blowing weakly.

"Ya!" Luigi barked, jumping off of the downed Wario, causing his pudgy body to jerk a bit.

Luigi's gloved hands then grabbed the chubby left ankle of Wario -purple pointed shoes on his feet.

"Now it's your turn!" Luigi sniped, Wario whining as Luigi spun him around and released him towards the wall of Corona Mountain. **"KOOPA TOSS!"**

Racing lines accompanied Luigis extended arms as he stood in the concluding position of the throw, smoke accompanying the impact of Wario as he was smashed into the rock wall of Corona Mountain. Luigi stood tall again, catching his breath as he stared at the fading smoke. His eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of the standing Wario in the smoke.

"You really are an idiot, ya know that?" Wario insulted.

Luigi grunted as he backed up a step with clenched teeth in nervousness, the smoke fading and revealing a rather angry looking Wario, a streak of blood on the side of his head.

"You and your friends aren't strong enough to deal with Bowser and our new alliance." Wario explained. "No matter how many drunk elves you bring! The days of us getting beaten by you guys are over!"

Luigi then got into a squat, looking Wario in the eyes with his hands on his knees.

"Is that so? Well I've still got my most powerful technique to use!" Luigi explained, seeming serious.

"Eh?" Wario grunted, his head turned.

"It's a little bit risky, so I only use it for emergencies." Luigi explained. "But since you've endured so much without a problem, you've left me no choice."

Wario was silent, watching as Luigi clenched his fists at his sides while in squat.

**"Green..."** Luigi started, his body trembling.

**"MISSILE!"** Luigi cried, small flames shooting from beneath his boots as he flew towards Wario at a slow velocity.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Wario laughed, lifting a leg as he charged a fist back. "Too slow!"

Wario then smashed down on the back of Luigi's incoming head with an enlarged fist, sending him crashing down into the earth.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Luigi hit the earth and bounced back up once, his eyes whited out and a second streak of blood present on the side of his head. He hit the ground again with a softer thump, lying on his stomach before the purple pointed shoes of Wario, his defeated head turned to the right -a small amount of blood on the earth before his face.

"It's like I said, kid." Wario reminded. "The days of us getting beaten by you guys are over."

Luigis eyes were whited out in defeat, the downed hero lying on the earth of Corona Mountains Summer Hell.

_(Everyone... I'm... Sorry.)_

**Chapter 17 -END-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_The X-Missile is set to launch at sunset, which is a mere twenty minutes away..._

_**Current Locations:**_

**Bowser, X-Missile, Kammy Koopa: **_Corona Mountain, Level 6_

**Mario: **_Corona Mountain, Level 4_

**Wario, Luigi: **_Corona Mountain, Level 3 (Upper Section)_

**Peach, Rosalina, Navi:** _Corona Mountain, Level 3 (Lower Section)_

**Link, Koopa Troop, Toad Brigade: **_Corona Mountain, Level 1_

**Daisy & Toadsworth: **_Outside Peach Castle_

_The Toad Brigade arrives, shining some light on the situation._

_"REPORTING TO ALL SHIPS!" _Toad cried, racing lines accompanying his passionate expression. _"THE FINAL HOUR IS HERE! LETS GIVE IT OUR ALL FOR THE SAKE OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM -OVER!"_

**"YEAH!"**

_Luigi summoned the courage to battle Wario, but the second executive of the Koopa Army proved to be too much of a match for the green wonder._

**"Green..."** Luigi started, his body trembling.

**"MISSILE!"** Luigi cried, small flames shooting from beneath his boots as he flew towards Wario at a slow velocity.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Wario laughed, lifting a leg as he charged a fist back. "Too slow!"

Wario then smashed down on the back of Luigi's incoming head with an enlarged fist, sending him crashing down into the earth.

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Luigi hit the earth and bounced back up once, his eyes whited out and a second streak of blood present on the side of his head. He hit the ground again with a softer thump, lying on his stomach before the purple pointed shoes of Wario, his defeated head turned to the right -a small amount of blood on the earth before his face.

"It's like I said, kid." Wario reminded. "The days of us getting beaten by you guys are over."

Luigis eyes were whited out in defeat, the downed hero lying on the earth of Corona Mountains Summer Hell.

_(Everyone... I'm... Sorry.)_

_Time is running short... How will our heroes manage to stop the Koopa Troop in time?_

**Chapter 18: **_Bowser's Dark Intentions! Peach's Anger!__  
><em>

_-Outside Peach Castle, 19:40-_

With sunset only a mere twenty minutes away, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom were in painful silence. Waiting, praying.

**LIVE -MKN-**

**Veronica Shroom: **_"Good evening, I'm Veronica Shroom. We are less than twenty minutes away from discovering the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom -sunset is approaching and the X-Missile still stands tall on the summit of Corona Mountain. Remarkably almost every single citizen of Toad Town has remained here in the castle gardens, trusting the princess and her friends with their lives."_

Princess Daisy was looking at the horizon with her proud blue eyes, not a trace of fear to be seen in them -only passion.

_(Come on, everyone...)_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit** _-X-Missile, Bowser, Kammy Koopa-_

**Level Five:**

**Level Four: Autumn Hell **_-Mario-_

**- Level Three: Summer Hell (Upper Region) **_-Luigi, Wario-_

**Level Three: Summer Hell (Lower Region) **_-Peach, Rosalina, Navi-_

**Level Two: Spring Hell**

**Level One: Foot **_-Link, Koopa Troop, Toad Brigade-_

"Ugh!" Luigi grunted, his body jolting upward as he was kicked in the side -lying down face first into the earth of Corona Mountain's Summer Hell.

"Think I'm going to let you get away with stomping on my face, you little shit?" Wario growled, charging up another kick. "Urah!"

"Ahh!" Luigi whined, as he kicked hard in the side again. _(Dammit! I can't take much more of this!)_

Wario continued to kick the downed Luigi in the side, Luigi jolting with a grunt as he was kicked.

"STOP!" Peach cried, a curled hand over her heart -her expression showing distress.

"Wah?" Wario barked, turning his head to Peach, Rosalina, and Navi -Navi and Peach showing expressions of distress, Rosalina's expression of distress a little more calm.

Luigi gasped as he rolled onto his back, his arms spread and breathing somewhat heavy.

"Well, if it isn't the princess!" Wario grinned, as he proceeded to walk towards her.

"Wario!" Peach growled, her eyebrows accented in anger. "We need to talk!"

"Hmm?" Wario inquired, with a smile -walking towards her. "Oh, suuure we can talk. I see you brought some food. Let's have a picnic!"

"Why are you guys doing this!" Peach silenced, her fists clenched with passion.

"Huh?" Wario barked, stopping in place.

"Allying with Grodus... threatening innocent lives..." Peach continued, her expression somber. She looked Wario in the eye. "This isn't like you guys! Why are you doing this?!"

"Wah hah hah!" Wario laughed, slapping his gut. "Gee, how should I know? I'm only the measly second executive, remember?"

Peach said nothing, the three girls looking at him with serious and slightly angry expressions as he rubbed his butt chin in thought. Luigi was lying on the earth nearby, eyes concealed in the shadow of his cap.

"But what I do know is that Bowser has two goals..." Wario grinned. "Power, and the princess."

"What are you saying?" Peach questioned, her eyes glistening.

"I'm saying that if Bowser was offered a powerful Goddess Star and the exiled Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom in exchange for the country, I'm sure he would ally with someone." Wario explained. "Even if it means wiping out a bunch of stupid Toads in the process. Wah hah hah!"

Navi and Rosalina gasped loudly, shocked by such an evil statement. Luigi grunted as he clenched his teeth while laying on the ground, his body shaking slightly in anger. Peach's expression was dead serious, her eyes concealed in the shadow of her blonde bangs.

"You mean to tell me... that Bowser is willing to let all of these people die..."

Peach looked up into Wario's eyes, her expression furious and racing lines accenting her epic cry:

"JUST FOR A GODDESS STAR AND A PRINCESS?!"

"P-Princess..." Navi eased, her expression somber.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Peach cried, tears streaming down her face -soaking the dry earth in little droplets. She clenched her petite hands into shaking fists -her body trembling with hate.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Peach cursed, Luigi's expression dead serious -eyes concealed in shadow as he lied there on the ground.

Peach swiped an arm, tears streaming down her face. "I'll never lose this country! You hear me? I won't lose my people, and I won't become Bowser's belonging!"

"Wah hah hah!" Wario laughed, gloved hands on his gut. "Is that so? We'll you better hurry, because in about fifteen minutes Bowser is getting his ass out of here and you're going with him!"

"YAAAAA-" Peach cried, as she charged towards Wario with teary hate filled eyes.

"Oh?" Wario barked, seeming excited that the princess was challenging him to a fight. He chuckled as he got into a hunched stance.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level One: Foot **_-Link, Koopa Troop, Toad Brigade-_

Link casually moved to the side as a Hammer Bro swung his hammer vertically downwards at his head, Link slashing with a small sword -a streak of blood flying as the Hammer Bro emit a pathetic cry, falling to the ground in defeat. Another Hammer Bro tossed multiple hammers at Link -the Hylian Hero raising his Hylian Shield and blocking each of the five incoming hammers. During this five koopas managed to surround him. Link performed a spin attack with a calm expression -wiping out all five of the ambushing Koopa Troops.

_"Starshroom 1 here! Lets get down there and assist the Hylian!" _Toad ordered. _"Starshroom 13, you will head up the mountain and look for Mario! He needs to get to the summit as quickly as possible -over!"_

_"Starshroom 13 here!" _A Red guard replied, the Starshroom filled with 7 red guards. _"10-4 -over."_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Three: Summer Hell **_-Wario, Luigi, Peach, Navi, Rosalina-_

"YAAAAA-" Peach cried, her eyes filled with hate as she charged towards the grinning second executive of the Koopa Troop, Wario.

Then suddenly Peach was paralyzed, a blue, black, and white colour hue accenting her electrified state -her eyes widened and trembling in total shock.

"Peach!" Navi cried, a glisten sound accompanying her as she flew forward a bit.

"Ah?" Wario barked, seeming confused.

_(W-What's happened to me... M-My heart, it's... in so much pain... I-I can barely move!)_ Peach thought, her trembling eyes widened as she stood there.

"A-Ah! I totally forgot!" Rosalina gasped, placing a hand on her forehead. "P-Peach!"

Peach didn't turn behind her, her eyes trembling as she listened to Rosalina behind her -the princess too scared to try and move.

"I forgot to mention something about the Heart Star!" Rosalina explained. "Feeling hate will severely damage the user! Depending on how much hate is felt, i-it can even kill you!"

_(W-What?) _Peach gasped, her nervous eyes trembling. "A-Ah!"

Peach was kicking her feet as Wario lifted her by the neck -the Princess holding his hand with both of her hands -her expression showing strain. Her picnic basket fell onto the ground by Wario's purple pointed shoes.

"Well isn't that somethin'!" Wario laughed, mocking her. "Princess Peach has a Goddess Star! And if she feels hate she gets hurt! Ain't that just the sweetest thing?"

"Ungh... P-Please..." Peach begged, her expression showing strain. "S-Stop..."

"Wah-hah!" Wario laughed. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna knock you out and bring you to the boss."

"Like hell you are!" Navi cursed, flying towards Wario.

"Ah?" Wario barked, hearing something.

Navi stopped right before Wario's private area, her expression angry as she charged up a fist and gave one of his balls a serious punch. Wario's eyes widened as a bell dinged three times, the pudgy second executive facing the skies in incredible agony:

**" $*!"**

Peach gasped heavily as she was released from his grasp, the princess backing off and rubbing her neck better as she caught her breath, Rosalina placing her hands on her shoulders and comforting her.

"Dammit, low blow!" Wario whined, falling to the ground and curling up in pain. "That's unfair!"

"Heh, that showed him!" Navi smirked, arms folded in pride.

"Peach, look." Rosalina observed, looking up to the skies.

"Oh?" Peach calmly barked, watching as a Starshroom was flying up the mountain.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit **_-Bowser, Kammy Koopa, X-Missile-_

Bowser and Kammy Koopa were standing on the edge of the summit, looking down the mountain at the battle that was taking place at the foot of the mountain -Link, Toad, Lana T., Swor T., Ax. T, and the rest of the brigade battling against the Koopa Troop.

"Just where the hell is the J-Troop?" Bowser grumbled. "Those guys are getting stomped down there."

"Soon, your Impatientness." Kammy Koopa eased.

"Hmm... Wario isn't here with the Princess yet... and those X-weirdos haven't been of any help either." Bowser continued.

"You musn't worry, milord." Kammy Koopa comforted. "It's only a matter of minutes before sunset. There's no way they can win."

"Yes yes, I suppose that's right." Bowser laughed. "Kammy! Head down the mountain and get the Princess for me! We're leaving this dump!"

"Nyeah heh heh! Right away, you're Mercilessness!" Kammy Koopa cackled.

Bowser was silent as Kammy Koopa trotted away on her magic broom -purple puff rings accenting her exit.

"Tsk. Yes, at this point there is no way they can win." Bowser thought aloud. "And as long as I have my Goddess Star and the Princess, the whole country can burn for all I care!"

The wind had a weak howl to it. Hope was fading as the seconds ticked. There were less than fifteen minutes remaining before the X-Missile was set to launch. When it strikes the interior of Corona Mountain it will cause an eruption so massive that it will smother much of the Mushroom Kingdom in magma, easily wiping out Peach Castle and the countries capital city; Toad Town. Bowser gave a weak bark as he noticed something. Down around the fourth level, a Starshroom was patrolling around, as if it was looking for someone to pick up.

"I don't see Mario." A red guard noted.

"Keep searching! He has to be here somewhere!" Another silenced.

"Bwahaha! Seriously? You think I'm just gonna LET you guys fly up here?" Bowser laughed.

"I think that's him over there!" A red guard informed.

"I-INCOMING!" A red guard cried, a massive fireball quickly approaching them from the summit.

"GOD DAMMIT MOVE!" Another cried.

Then, something horrible happened. Starshroom 13 was nailed with the massive fireball -the mushroom shaped spacecraft exploding in a fiery mess.

Mario was running through Corona Mountains autumn hell, the ground beneath his brown booted feet frosted and frozen as he came to a stop. He had an expression of closed mouth shock as he saw a burning mushroom shaped spacecraft slowly falling down the mountain.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Toad, Lana T., Swor T., and Ax. T. -as well as the rest of the Toad Brigade looked up to the skies with dropped jaws of horror, watching as the burning Starshroom slowly fell down the mountain. Link's expression was dead serious -his eyes concealed in shadow, not facing the burning starshroom but well aware of the situation.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Navi cried no, her voice mute -Rosalina featuring a hand over her mouth in horror. Luigi's eyes were widened, teeth clenched as he looked up at the passing burning ship as he lied on the earth of Corona Mountains Summer Hell.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, arms spread as he laughed skyward.

The reflection of the burning ship could be seen in Peach's blue eyes -the princess absolutely speechless.

_What did we do to deserve this? Why... why must everyone die? Why... must we lose?_

"WAH HAH HAH!" Wario laughed, rolling on the ground and slapping it. "HA HA WAH HAH!"

Peach's eyes were concealed in shadow, Wario coming to a stand behind her -pointing at her back.

"Ooh, that stings doesn't it? To watch your soldiers die in such a pathetic last ditch attempt to get to the summit in time!" Wario mocked. "You must hate us so much, right? You must be burning with hate!"

Peach had her back to Wario, her lips quivering as tears slid down her face.

"Damn you!" Luigi cursed, roughly rising to his feet and charging towards Wario -racing lines accenting his epic expression. "THIS ISN'T A GAME!"

"Ah?" Wario barked, turning and calmly watching Luigi charge at him. "You're still up?"

"Pah, whatever." Wario laughed, charging up a punch.

Wario lifted his foot as he charged back a punch. He went to strike Luigi with his enlarged fist, but Luigi dodged it with a quick right step. Luigi then brought his right fist up to his head. Wario was lower then him and in mid lunge, his eyes widening as he looked up at Luigi with that signature grin. Luigi then brought his fist down on Wario's head like a hammer, sending him crashing face first into the earth. Rosalina gave a mild gasp, Navi giving a cheer.

"Alright, way to go Luigi!" Navi cheered.

Wario then quickly hopped back to his feet, a small streak of blood present on the side of his head.

"Tsk..." Luigi calmly laughed, his breathing weak. "You still get up?"

Wario charged towards Luigi and charged back a fist. Luigi simply stood there, not seeming to bother dodging the attack.

"Urah!" Wario cried, nailing Luigi in the gut with his fist.

Luigi was leaning forward, body arced around Wario's fist as he stood in place. His eyes were concealed in shadow, a few drops of blood falling from his barely open mouth.

"LUIGI!" Navi and Rosalina cried, showing expressions of worry.

Wario backed off a step, and Luigi fell to his knees, then fell flat on his face in defeat.

Peach was still standing there, her face wet with tears and eyes concealed in shadow.

_"As long as I'm around…" Mario started, his eyes hidden by the beak of his cap, hands on Peach's shoulders. He lifted his head up, racing lines accompanying his revealed passionate expression. "YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO DIE!"_

_(M-Mario...) _Peach thought, her teeth clenched, trembling as she stood there. _(I love you.)_

"And stay down this time, bitch!" Wario mocked, kicking the downed Luigi before him.

Peach's eyes widened, the princess turning a 180 quickly and facing the back of Wario and the downed Luigi -her eyes filled with anger.

"P-Peach..." Navi whined, unsure.

"WARIO!" Peach cried, the princess charging at him from behind.

"Ah?" Wario barked, turning around to see the determined Princess Peach running at him while charging back a frying pan.

As she swung the frying pan the view went black, a loud "clunk" sound accenting the sound of her frying pan striking.

**Chapter 18 -END-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mario: **_Heeeeere we go!_

_One two three -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll catch up, -with, our, dreams -cause we're-_

_Running ever faster, running ever faster,_

_I know we'll get there one, of these _**DAYS!**

**SUPER MARIO: LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL STARS **_(Corona Mountain Arc)_

_Sunset has arrived. In just a matter of minutes the sun will drop below the horizon, and the X-Missile will launch._

_**Current Locations:**_

**Bowser, X-Missile: **_Corona Mountain, Level 6_

**Mario: **_Corona Mountain, Level 4_

**Luigi, ****Peach, Rosalina, Navi:** _Corona Mountain, Level 3_

**Link, Koopa Troop, Toad Brigade: **_Corona Mountain, Level 1_

**Daisy & Toadsworth: **_Outside Peach Castle_

_Defeating Bowser and escaping before the X-Missile launches seems impossible. It would appear that the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom has been decided. What will our heroes do now?_

**Chapter 19: **_If We're Gonna Die, I Want Us To Be Together!_

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Six: Summit** _-X-Missile, Bowser-_

** - Level Five: Winter Hell **_-Mario-_

**Level Four: Autumn Hell **_  
><em>

**Level Three: Summer Hell** _-Peach, Luigi, Navi, Rosalina-_

**Level Two: Spring Hell**

**Level One: Foot **_-Link, Koopa Troop, Toad Brigade-_

Corona Mountain's Winter Hell was a place so cold that it's lowest temperatures still lied below the range suitable for human life. Easily -100 degrees C, Mario was running through the frigid wasteland in his regular clothes without a problem. Once again, temperature effects seemed to be of no effect to him because of his Goddess Star powers. The air was thin and snow blew around, making it difficult to see the way forward. This didn't stop Mario, who was running through the blizzard with all his might despite the fact that he could see the sunset through the blowing snow.

"I'M COMING BOWSER!" Mario roared, his expression epic as he remained determined even during final minutes.

Then, a stroke of horrible luck. Mario's brown booted foot slipped on a skid of ice -the hero proceeding to fall backwards.

"W-Whoa!" Mario cried, his eyes widened as he fell backward -the screen going black with a thump as he fell right on the back of his head, rendering himself unconscious.

_-Outside Peach Castle-_

Everyone was silent. As brave as they tried to be, the fear was written all over their faces as they stared at the rather beautiful sunset in the west -the skies a bloody red-pink around it. That is except for Princess Daisy, who had a strong expression as only a single sweat drop slid down the side of her face.

"I-It's over..." Toadsworth whined, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he nervously gazed at the distant sunset.

Daisy gave a mild bark as she cast her attention down at the stewart on her left, her widened eyes trembling. Various citizens gave the two of them their attention.

"T-The people... the history of this castle... this kingdom..." Toadsworth whimpered, tears falling from his face as he looked downward -trembling. "It's all about to destroyed..."

Daisy's widened eyed expression suddenly turned very angry as her eyebrows sharpened. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, trembling, as Toadsworth continued: "We're doomed, I say! Bloody doomed indeed!"

"UGH!" Daisy growled, time appearing to be in slow motion as she gave Toadsworth a powerful slap to the back of the head -her teeth clenched and eyes angry as she stood there in the concluding position of the slap -Toadsworth slowly falling to the ground, his glasses falling off of his face.

With a thump Toadsworth landed on the stone bridge of Peach Castle -his glasses sliding forward a little bit. The citizens gasped, watching the conflict with somber and shocked expressions.

"SHUT UP!" Daisy roared, tears at her eyes. "Peach, Luigi, Mario... Link and all the others, and the people standing here now! We've made our decision to stay here and believe in them until the very end!"

"SO GET UP!" Daisy roared, racing lines accompanying her epic expression as tears fell from her face. "GET UP AND BELIEVE IN OUR FRIENDS!"

Toadsworth reached for his glasses, placing them back on his face as he was down on his knees. Daisy had clenched teeth -her hair slightly messy as she stood there and watched him from behind with teary eyes, trembling with emotion, trying so hard to stay strong in such trying times.

"Yes, you're quite right." Toadsworth calmly replied, standing back up. He was looking over the side of the stone bridge to the western sunset with his hands together behind his back, the bloody red-pink in the skies stretching far. "Quite right indeed."

Daisy continued to stare at the back of him, eventually snapping out of it with a slight whimper as she wiped the tears away with a curled fist.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Three: Summer Hell **_-Peach, Luigi, Navi, Rosalina-_

Peach was sitting down against the rock wall of Corona Mountain with a somber expression, Luigi and Rosalina standing before her -Navi standing on Rosalina's shoulder. Wario was lying down nearby with whited out eyes -a red circle from a frying pan encompassing a squashed slightly bloody nose and a toothy grin missing a few teeth.

"Looks like we've lost, after all." Peach sighed, her expression somber as she examined Mario's hat on her lap.

"Hey, hey, don't say that!" Luigi silenced, talking with his hands in a bit of a squat. "Mario's probably kicking the crap out of Bowser as we speak! He gets that button to deactivate the missile and bam! Show's over!"

"You really think so?" Peach calmly smiled, looking up at Luigi.

"Well, yeah! Nobody here is as headstrong as Mario." Luigi encouraged. "He'd go after Bowser even if the missile launched and both of his arms were missing! He RAN here for crying out loud!"

"Tee hee." Peach calmly giggled. "I guess that's true."

"That's right, so cheer up and get up!" Luigi ordered. "We've gotta go after Mario!"

Peach had a somber expression as she gently faced the setting sun -over half of it below the horizon.

"It took us about an hour to get halfway up the mountain... You really think we can get to the summit or to the foot in less than two minutes?" Peach countered.

Luigi jerked backward with a clenched teeth grunt, Peach slapping him in the face with the cold hearted reality of the situation.

"Here." Luigi heard Peach say, his eyes widening slightly with a bark as he watched her pull out something from the picnic basket.

"This is from Rosalina and I." Peach informed, offering a cookie that was decorated as an 8-bit Luigi jumping, as well as some mushroom spaghetti in a tupperware container. "The spaghetti might be a little cold now, though."

"Ohhhh!" Luigi awed, his eyes sparkling as he brought his hands together beneath his chin -the background glimmering hearts and succulent spaghetti.

"Fantastic!" Luigi awed, accepting the food.

Peach had a closed eyed toothless smile on her face as she watched Luigi opened the tupperware container and dive in, the green wonder clearly starving. "Your mushroom spaghetti is my absolute favourite!"

"Here, Navi." Peach offered, revealing a chocolate covered cherry.

"Hmm? What's that?" Navi questioned, glistening as she flew towards Peach.

"Just eat it, you'll love it." Peach ordered, closed eyed toothless smile on her face.

"Well, okay..." Navi sang, seeming hesitant. She closed her eyes and took a chomp out of the chocolate covered dessert. As she continued to chew with closed eyes, they opened suddenly as she swallowed. Peach giggled as Navi chowed down the rest of the cherry until there was only stem.

"T-That's so good!" Navi awed, her hands together. "Do you have any more?"

"Hm-hm." Peach giggled, as she opened up a tupperware container with five more in them -placing it on the ground near her seated butt.

"Yahoo!" Navi chimed, zooming into the container and diving into the delicious sweets.

"Do you want yours, Rosalina?" Peach offered, looking up at the tall galactic princess.

"I-I'm fine." Rosalina shyly declined with a hand, her other hand on her forehead and teeth slightly clenched in weakness. "I actually have a bit of a headache right now."

"Oh my, do you think you'll be okay?" Peach questioned.

"Yeah, I should be alright." Rosalina assured.

"Mm, oh, WOW!" Luigi awed, cookie crumbs around his mouth as he chowed down on the cookie. "Rosalina, this is great! You have excellent baking skills!"

"Aha, thanks." Rosalina shyly laughed, her expression weak.

"Peach, you should have some food too!" Luigi encouraged, slurping up some spaghetti with a smile.

"I'm okay, thanks." Peach declined, somber.

Peach looked down at Mario's cap that was held in her hands. She gasped as she could see dry blood stains on the inner side of it.

(M-Mario...) Peach thought, tears meeting her eyes.

_"I… I can't believe this…" Peach cried, her eyes trembling. "I mean, I'd expect him to try to kidnap me or something, but putting thousands of lives at risk for the sake of someone else having my country? I don't understand!"_

_Mario said nothing, his eyes concealed in shadow and expression dead serious as he stood there with his fists clenched at his sides, arms relaxed._

_"I-If I don't surrender our country… I'll die." Peach somberly started, looking downward with trembling teary eyes -teardrops soaking the carpet by her feet. "But if we lose to Bowser and give up our country to Grodus…"_

_Peach looked downward with clenched teeth, her eyes concealed in shadow as she choked up. She jerked her head up and looked right into Mario's eyes, a few stray glimmering tears flying from her epic crying face:_

_"I'LL END UP WANTING TO DIE!"_

_Mario remained silent, his eyes still concealed in shadow as Peach buried her face into his chest, crying very heavily. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANT THIS I HATE THIS MAKE IT STOP!"_

_"MAKE IT STOP!" Peach squealed, Mario remaining silent as Peach balled her eyes out into his chest. "M-Make it sto-op…"_

_Mario stood there with a stone cold expression, his eyes concealed in shadow as his trembling girlfriend sniffled and sobbed into his chest. Eventually, Mario placed his white gloved hands on her shoulders._

_"Sniffle, h-huh?" Peach weakly barked, looking up into Mario's eyes with her teary blue eyes._

_Mario said nothing, his head tilted slightly down so that his eyes were concealed by the beak of his cap._

_"M-Mario?" Peach inquired, her soft face wet with tears -her blue eyes trembling weakly._

_"As long as I'm around…" Mario started, his eyes hidden by the beak of his cap, hands on Peach's shoulders. He lifted his head up, racing lines accompanying his revealed passionate expression. "YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO DIE!"_

(You're trying so hard to keep our promise aren't you?) Peach thought, tears falling onto his cap.

Peach looked skyward with teary eyes -the X-Missile high above just barely peeking into the view of the darkening skies. Over 75% of the sun was now below the horizon -the fading light glimmering on the wetness of her face as she sat there with her back against the rock wall of Corona Mountains Summer Hell.

(But... I don't want you to beat Bowser anymore...) Peach calmly pleaded. (So come back down...)

(Come back down and die with me...) Peach pleaded, tears sliding down her cheeks. (If we're gonna die, I want us to be together... so come back down...)

Luigi had a somber expression as he watched Peach softly cry while holding Mario's hat close. He knew exactly why she was crying, and he knew there was nothing he could say at this point. He then barked as he heard the sound of a magic broom trotting through the skies. He grunted with clenched teeth as he got into a fighting stance.

"Mm?" Rosalina calmly groaned, looking skyward with her fingers through her hair -hand on her aching head.

"Hmm?" Navi barked, her belly a little plump -five stems around her as she lied in the base of the tupperware container.

"NYEAH HEH HEH!" Kammy Koopa cackled, her view first person as she came to a halt before the four of them -Luigi in a clenched teeth fighting stance, Rosalina seeming slightly surprised and Peach's eyes concealed in the shadow of her blonde bangs as she sat against the wall of Corona Mountain with Mario's hat cuddled to her chest.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level Five: Winter Hell **_-Mario-_

Two X-Nauts in special black skin tight suits with special thermal properties and powerful goggles with green tinted lens were gathered before the downed Mario.

"Yeah, this is Mario alright."

"What's he doing lying on his back like that?"

"Probably slipped on the ice and fell. What an idiot."

"Man, I can't believe he hasn't froze to death. In fact, the ice beneath him is starting to melt."

"Nevermind that. Lets just get him to the boss already."

"Roger that."

Then, the two X-Nauts found that they were concealed in shadow, a frightening breathing sound present.

"Looks like the sun has finally set."

"But the X-Missile hasn't launched yet."

"Yeah, you're right... Man, your belly is going nuts AGAIN!"

"That's not me, I ate a little bit ago."

"T-Then that means..."

The two X-Nauts then slowly looked skyward. A large black silhouette of a furry bipedal creature was present, it's eyes bright red lights, white teeth sharp.

"EYAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE YETI!" The two X-Nauts squealed, huddled together in their thermal gear, the background a nightmarish purple.

"RUN BEFORE HE EATS US!" One X-Naut cried, the two of them scurrying up the mountain in fear.

The black silhouette of the Yeti stood there with it's menacing red eyes and sharp white teeth. It then looked downward at Mario, his brown mustache hairs blowing in the harsh breeze, his eyes gently shut as he lied there unconscious in the howling blizzard of Corona Mountains Winter Hell.

**CORONA MOUNTAIN**

**Level One: Foot **_-Link, Koopa Troop, Toad Brigade-_

Two streaks of blood flew from two Koopatrol as the Toad Brigade executive Swor T. slashed them diagonally through the chest with his katana -the armoured soldiers falling to the ground in defeat.

"HMMMM!" Ax T. roared, the giant Toad swinging his giant axe -multiple Koopas, Goombas, and Bob-Omb's that were charging at him blowing away from the massive gale that was created from the swing.

Link gave a weak grunt as he blocked a hammer with his Hylian Shield. He then lowered it and grabbed the Hammer Bro's head and slammed it into his knee. The Hammer Bro fell to the ground with whited out eyes. Link noticed Lana T. was blocking the strikes of another Hammer Bro with her lance, a Koopatrol sneaking up on her from behind. Link then quickly revealed his bow and charged back an arrow, a whizzing sound accompanying the projectile as it launched.

"Ha!" Lana T. cried, some blood flying from the Hammer Bro as she stabbed it with her lance.

Just as the Koopatrol was about to strike her from behind, an arrow struck it's neck, causing it to go limp and fall to the ground. Lana T. turned with a surprised expression and saw the downed Koopatrol. She directed her attention to Link, who gave her a nod as he lowered his bow.

"Aha!" Lana T. laughed, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hiii-YAA!" Toad cried, karate chopping a Koopa in the neck -the Koopa going limp and falling to the ground. "WA-CHA!" Toad cried, performing a roundhouse kick to a Koopatrol and knocking its helmet off.

"Hiii-WOO!" Toad cried, poking the Koopatrol in the eyes with his fingers.

"Ahh, ahhh!" The Koopatrol cried, holding his eyes and he fell to the ground in agony.

Toad was standing there with his two fingers accented, expression serious as he stood in the concluding position of the quirky attack. He then stood tall.

"Status report!" Toad demanded.

"We've almost wiped them out." Swor T. answered, slashing another Hammer Bro. "But that suns looking awfully low. Am I right, Ax?"

"Hmm..." Ax T. agreed, rubbing his beard in closed eyed agreement -sun behind him 90% below the horizon.

"This is like, SO uncool." Lana T. whined, blocking a Paratroopa kick with a lance then countering with a swipe. "If only we had like, a time machine or something!"

"We may not have a time machine, but I think I have an idea." Link initiated.

"And what might that be, Hylian?" Toad questioned.

"Well, I don't know if we can stop that missile at this point." Link admitted. "But once it launches, we'll have a bit of time before it strikes the core of the mountain right? I think we should use that to our advantage and rescue the princess and the others who are still on the mountain."

"But how the heck are we gonna do that?" Toad barked. "Don't tell me you want us to fly up there! You SAW what happened to my men last time, didn't you?"

"I do want to fly up there, yes." Link admitted, sidestepping and calmly slashing a Koopatrol. "But this time I could ride along. You won't get shot down with me on board."

"But if we abandon the mission, then all of those people will die! I-I can't accept that!" Toad declined.

"I apologize, but this is the only way I can see keeping the princess safe at this point." Link countered.

(Dammit, he's got a point!) Toad whined, his teeth clenched and forehead sweaty. (Is there really nothing we can do? Is everyone... doomed?)

"HEH HEH HEH! Don't think that we're just gonna LET you escape here alive!"

"BAH?" Toad barked, turning towards the Trans-Mushroom Highway.

"So they show up..." Swor T. cursed, sword resting at his side -expression angry. "Blast!"

Ax T. said nothing, examining the group with an angry glare.

"Reinforcements, now?" Lana T. whined. "That's like, SO unfair!"

"Oh?" Link calmly acknowledged, turning towards the Trans-Mushroom Highway in the midst of all the chaos.

Eight clown copters were hovering mere inches above the earth, each of them colour specific to their rider. From left to right we have Iggy, Wendy, Larry, Bowser Jr., Morton, Ludwig, Roy, and Lemmy Koopa. The were the J-Troop, the highest ranking battalion for the Koopa Troop. The camera was focused on Bowser Jr., who had a grin on his face.

**-J-Troop Executive- BOWSER JR.**

"Listen! I am Bowser Jr., and we are the J-Troop!" Bowser Jr. cried, pointing forward. "And you must be Link!"

"That's correct." Link calmly smiled. "And you must be getting ready for bed soon."

"Don't mock me, Hylian!" Bowser Jr. scolded, swiping an arm. "I've been given orders by my dad to eliminate you!"

"T-That's the J-Troop, Link!" Lana T. quietly advised, seeming nervous. "They're Bowsers best soldiers -it's best not to mock them!"

"My apologies, but I don't fight minors." Link calmly declined, giving him a calm smile glare. "Especially ones with stinky diapers."

(He didn't listen!) Lana T. whined, hands on the sides of her head as she shook her head no -comedic tears rolling down her face.

"Ooh- GET THEM!" Bowser Jr. roared, pointing forward in fury.

The picture froze with the eight Koopa Kids charging towards the Toad Brigade and Link, the last remaining fragments of the sunset peeking over the horizon.

**Chapter 19 -END-**


End file.
